Famous Ten
by fourtrisXhiccstrid
Summary: Four is an international popstar and Tris is an average senior at school. Four trys to run away from the paparazzi. Tris discovers something amazing about Four and than falls in love. Tris now has to face the faults of dating the person she loves. FOURTRIS FANFIC Rated M for some parts. COMPLETED
1. The Beginning Part 1

TRIS POV

"OMG," "FOUR IS COMING TO DIVERGENT FUCKING HIGH," Christina squeals. "Whatever," I say. "I bet you will like him," Chrissy says. "No, the only boy I will ever love is Tobias," I say

Four is a teen-popstar and he is the hot thing right now. He went on tour last year and he is doing his final year in our school. Divergent High. Four isn't like any other popstar. No one knows his past and so far all we know is that he has never dated anyone. He said that he knew that one person he loved and will back for her one day.

Christina has been my best friend since I think two weeks ago. I have met her group of her and now my friends; Uriah, Zeke, Will, Marlene and Shauna. There all really crazy, wrong and nice  
**  
Flashback**

_I was four years old when I met Toby. He left when were eleven. We were best friends. We entered singing competitions together and on the last one we ever had together Toby pulled me to our special spot. An abounded amusement park. He sang me a song he wrote: Grenade (You guys should know the lyrics. By Bruno Mars but in here it's by Four) After that he told me he was moving to Cali. I dropped a tear and it ran down my cheek. Than Toby said:  
"Bea I will be back for high school, I promise,"  
"I love you Toby," I said.  
"I love you too, Bea," He said.  
I stared into his big dreamy blue eyes. He leaned in and we kissed. I never wanted it to end._

**Flashback Ended**

Even thinking back makes me want to cry.

Snap

I went out of my daze and see Chrissy snapping her fingers. "Yeah," I asked.  
"We are going shopping for school remember?" Chrissy says  
"Yeah" is all I say.

We went to the mall and went shopping. Shopping as in I sit at the food court and wait for Chrissy as she shops for me. I was on my way to starbucks and than I ran into a wall. No. I look up and see big blue dreamy eyes just like Tobias'. I see his sunglasses on the ground. I think _why did you where sunglasses when you are in a mall._ Than I notice the face. It was Four. We just look at each other and than he says "AMAZING,"

I look at him with a confused look and say:

"Sorry, I see you don't want to be noticed, I won't tell anyone,"

I grab his sunglasses and give them to him. He says:

"Thanks,"

He turn around puts his hood up and walks away.

I hear Christina scream: "TRISSSSS," I walk up to here and she hands me six bags filled to the top with clothes. _YAY can't wait to see whats in here. _(NOTE SARCASM). We hop into my Silver Aston Martin Vanquish and drive away. I drop Chrissy off and enter through our double door automatic door entrance and drive up the hill. We live on a forty acre land. On it we have a house with fourteen rooms each with an ensuite. Three for bedrooms, one for a music room, one for a party room, one wine-cellar, one library, one movie room, two guest rooms and four offices/studies. Two massive kitchens. Four living rooms. Ten separate bathrooms and a massive garden. The garden consists of a lake, three fountains, a massive pool and a private bungalow. We also have a garage enough to fill fourteen cars. We have 3 Rolls Royce, 2 Ferrari's, 2 Mclarens, 1 Aston Martin, 3 Lamborghini, 1 Bugatti Veyron and 2 jaguars. We also have a limo in our car port.

I walk in and see the regular. A note on the fridge from mum and dad.

_Dear Beatrice_

_Your father and I have decided to move to LA. We think that you are old enough to live by yourself as you are seventeen. Caleb has moved over to Susans' apartment. Dad somehow convinced to put the house under your name meaning you own everything in it. We will put ten thousand dollars on you credit card every month. Our new address is 451 Abenagtion Lane, Beverly Hills._

_Love from your _

_Mum and Dad_

_Xoxo._

I was not surprised. Mum and dad told me so I was fine.

I walk up stairs and pull out all the clothes in the bags. I see:

14x long drapey skirts

26x jeans

13x singlets

11x one shouldered tees

17x shirts

10x dresses

2x Converses

3x Vans

7x heels

23x Crop Tops

And a couple of accessories.

I put them in my already stuffed closet and thought to myself. Why don't I change myself a bit. I go to the salon and get my hair ombred and I got three ravens flying towards my heart. One for each of my family member. I also got Tobias's name written on my bicep in curly letters.

I got back and decided to go for a run.


	2. The Beginning Part 2

**FOURS POV**

I hop out of my blue McLaren MP4-12C Spider which I parked next to another sick car. A Silver Aston Martin Vanquish. I put on my Raybans and hoodie and walk into the shops trying to be hidden. As I walked past Starbucks I ran into a girl that looked just like Bea. I saw her blue-grey eyes and she looked amazing. The girl gave me a confused look. _SHIT. _I said amazing out loud. Than she realized who I was and said;

"Sorry, I see you don't want to be noticed, I won't tell anyone,"

She picked up my sunglasses and I said thanks and walked away. I had to get some shopping done for school. I bet I look like a creep right now. I bought a couple of shirts and jeans and walked to my car. I think to myself _Wow that girl looked amazing. No Four. You won't ever see her again._ Than I think _MISSION ACCOMPLISHED, no one knew who I was except for that girrrlll. NO FOUR SNAP OUT OF IT._

I drove up to my house which I just bought. I drove through the double doors and up the u shaped entrance. My house consisted of three bedrooms, an indoor pool, six bathrooms two kitchens, a massive living room, three dining rooms and a game room. I only wanted a house to fit me but still a bit big. My house was big but not as big as my neighbours. My neighbours had a massive house. It took me an hour to unpack everything.

I went out for a run and I saw a girl with a similar figure that I saw before. I start to run faster and catch up. I run faster and pretended to knock her a bit while I was 'looking at my phone'. I look and see the girl with the eyes similar to Bea's and she also had ombred hair instead she looked HOT. We stop running

"Sorry" I say

"Its okay," she says

"I never got to tell you my name," I say

"Yeah, I never told you mine," she said

"I'm Four, nice to meet you," I say and pull out my hand

We shake hands and stare at each others eyes and realized that we were holding hands

Than it shock me, I wonder if she was Bea. If she had those amazing vocals. I remember that she lived in this neighborhood.

"I'm Tris, I was wondering? Do you live around here, cause normally I don't see anyone running, I am not a stalker, I promise,"

I chuckle at her response.

"Yeah, I just moved in," I say

"Ohhh, so your the new neighbor, my dad told me about how we were getting some new neighbor, well apparently you are my new neighbor and as my mum and dad always told me, I had to invite people over if they were new, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house to eat dinner?" she asks looking away.

"SURE," I say a bit over excited. _Damn Four, don't make it obvious that you like her._

"Great, meet me at my house 'bout 6pm, btw if you didn't know my house is 442 Dauntless Street," She said.

"Cool, see you at six," I say and kept on running.

After my jog I had a shower and put on a plain shirt and some new jeans and headed over to Tris' house, damn her house was massive.


	3. The Dinner

**TRIS POV**

When I went for a jog, Four ran into me. I can't believe I just asked FOUR to dinner. _No Tris he is just like any other teen. You will only like Tobias._

I go home and have a shower. I put on a black peplum top with pale pink skinny jeans. I stuck on some pale pink earrings and a pale pink ring. I hear the door bell ring and I open to see a Four with a black shirt and some jeans. You can see his nicely toned muscles. I just hysterically stare into those eyes.

I invite him in and than I realized I didn't make dinner.

"Sorry, I didn't make dinner, you want pizza?" I say

**FOUR POV**

"Sure, I would prefer pizza than some fancy dinner," I reply making her laugh.

_Damn that laugh was sexy. _She gets her phone and calls for pizza. As I see her call I see a name written in curly letters, Tobias. It was her, Beatrice. Should I tell her? No, I should be one-hundred percent sure before I tell a girl my past which no one knows. I hate how the paparazzi always follow me. I know that Bea had amazing vocals, better than mine.

When pizza comes. I pick it up and the pizza guys looks and gasps:

"Are you Four?"

"No," I say

"Oh, okay," He says

I get the pizza and see Tris laughing. I just smile and say:

"Well, I don't want paparazzi taking photo's of you and people thinking that this is my new house plus I just got off the hook with the paps, they are trying to find my new address,"

We start to eat the pizza after we are finished we talk about ourselves, Tris says;

"My parents moved to LA and my brother moved in with his girlfriends, that is why I am stuck here by myself, I go to Divergent High and I live here,"

"Well, you might already know me but I live next door, my name is Four and I sing and I guess I will see you at school when it starts,"

"Sure when school starts in two weeks, did you want to sit with me and my friends, I can introduce them to you, it may take them a while to get over you, they are all massive fans," Tris says. I smile and say

"I would love to and how come you aren't like them and fangirl over me,"

"I am a fan but I guess I keep in my mind that you are just like any teenager, no offence,"

"That is not offensive, I always wanted to be treated like a normal teenager,"

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow if I do," Tris says.

"I guess, see you later," I say as I walk out her door. I kiss her on the cheek and say

"Thanks for the dinner,"

She blushes and says

"Not much of a deal, we had pizza,"

"See you than," I say

"Bye Four,"

"Bye" I shout.


	4. I Found You

**TRIS POV**

Four just kissed me on the cheek. AHHHHH

**2 weeks later**

Four and I have became good friends but there something I think I know about him but can't quite put my finger on it. I haven't told anyone about Four as my neighbor and my friend.

I wake up with a BEEP BEEP BEEP in my blaring ears. I take a shower and look at my phone and see an unknown number say:

Unknown-Morning Trissy

T-Who are you?

Unknown-Guess

T- Not in the mood

Unknown- Look outside

I look outside and see Four

T- How did you get my number?

4-I will tell you later, wanna ride

T- I will let you in the house and we will talk from there

4-OK

I let him in and I put on my clothes, a maroon crop top and a black long drapy skirt. I put on some maroon high heels and get my bag and Raybans. I walk down and see Four. I pull him to our garage, I see him gawk his mouth open, I say:

"Choose a car or yours?"

"Choose, Bugatti Veyron and can I drive?" Four asks

"Sure," I grab the right keys from the rack and toss them at him.

He caught them and said

"Hey Tris, I want you to know I would consider you as my one and only true friend right now,"

"I think you are one of my friends as well and today you are gonna make more friends and promise me one thing, stay with me, the campus is pretty big," I say

He nods and drives away.

We arrive at school and so many people are staring at me and Four than the car. For some reason Four is holding my hand, but I like it. I take him to the reception and get our schedule.

_Dauntless- Tris_

_Locker-4433_

_P1- AP MATHS_

_P2- BIOLOGY_

_Break_

_P3- MUSIC_

_P4- GYM_

_Lunch_

_P5- AP ENGLISH_

_P6- FREE PERIOD_

I look at Four's schedule

_Dauntless- Four_

_Locker- 4432_

_P1- AP MATHS_

_P2- BIOLOGY_

_Break_

_P3- MUSIC_

_P4- GYM_

_Lunch_

_P5- AP ENGLISH_

_P6- FREE PERIOD_

Great! I tell Four we have the same schedule and our lockers are next to each other. I look at him and he looks at me, I stare into his face more. He has a hooked nose just like Tobias as well as his eyes. Than I shock me this is Tobias. I see it in him. His facial features are exactly the same as Tobys'. He will probably figure out in Music.

I walk down the hall with Four still holding my hand. The moment just before we walked in the hallway he said:

"Now make sure you don't let go of my hand or I will loose you, okay?"

"Sure," I say as I roll my eyes.

We enter the hallway and than a sudden a swarm of people came over to Four. I pulled him through the crowd, the seem to notice we were holding hands and started to chant, FOURTRIS FOURTRIS FOURTRIS. I roll my eyes and shout: "GET OUT OF THE WAY."

Everyone seem to be scared at me after I beat six football jocks because they ticked me off. Some of them ended up in hospital. I did combat for a couple years.

Everyone moves and we get to our lockers and prepare for our lesson.

**BREAK**

I look at Four the moment we walked in the lunchroom they swarmed Four. He held my hand tight and gave me a _Help _look. I roll my eyes and shout:

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY,"

They all seem to get out of the way we get to our table. My friends and I are considered 'Popular' since we are all sporty. I say:

"Guys, meet Four, Four this is Christina, my best friend, Will, her boyfriend, Zeke and Uriah are brothers and these are Shauna and Marlene their girlfriends,"

The gawk at me when the see Four and I

"Why are you guys holding hands?" Chrissy asks.

We suddenly look at each other and let go of each other's hands.

I ignore her and just sit.

We eat in silence until Uriah asks: "Can I get your autograph?"

I glare at Uriah, Four seems to notice and laughs;

"Sure,"

He gives Uriah his autograph and Uriah squeal girlishly.

I roll my eyes. The bell rings. We have music

We head to musc and than start to think. This is when I find out Four will either be Tobias or some guy.

**TOBIAS POV**

We enter the room. The teacher told us to call her Tori. This is when I get to tell Tris I am Tobias. Tori told us we will be singing today. Great is all I think. She calls up Tris first. Tris looks fine with it and walks up and sings 'Titanium' by David Guetta. She is Beatice. Her vocals there, there, AMAZING. Better than when we were eleven. Its Beatice. Finally I found her.

"Four," Tori calls out

I walk up and say:

"Okay, I know that I probably are unable to sing better than Tris but this was a song which I wrote when I was about eleven for a very special person,"

I start to sing Grenade and I look at Tris. She knows who I am and I know who she is. After the performance, I sit next to her and whisper, "Meet me at our special spot after school," She looks up and nods. I found Bea and Bea found me.


	5. Our Special Spot

**TRIS POV**

I found him.

Tobias.

I hold back the tears and stare at Four-Tobias sing. I am amazed how much better he can he comes down the stage and just sits next me and whispers, "Meet me at our special spot after school," I look up and see...Tobias. The one six years ago. I nod.

After music we down the hallway Tobias hugs me and says, "I missed you Bea," I look up at him and say, "I missed you too." Everyone is staring at us, I Beatrice Prior is hugging an international popstar. I murmur to him: "I think we should pull apart before they expect something," He nods and we walk down the hallway. A bunch of girls are throwing themselves at him. Shoving their tits and asses at him. He looks furious and shouts: "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU GUYS ARE JUST SLUTS, GO AND FUCK YOURSELF," Most of the girls looked shocked and flip their hair and walk away. But their are three girls left still there. Lauren, Molly and Nita. They are the three biggest sluts at school. I just lean against the locker and wait for him to tell them off but no. He walks up to me with the girls behind them and kisses me on the lips. I am completely shocked at first but than I put my hands around his neck and kiss him back. He places his hands on my waist and pulls me closer. I pull back. The girls just look shocked and walked away. I say:

"I didn't expect that,"

"Well, it wasn't our first," he says as he smiles and winks at me

"Oh and do me a favor call me Tobias or Toby whatever you like when we are not in front of our friends," he says

We walk down the hallway and get to our lockers. When I close, I see Chrissy. She is giving me an 'are you serious' look and she says:

" Whats with you and Four, I just heard that Four kissed you,"

"Wow, gossip spreads fast around our school," I mutter under my breath.

I tell Chrissy: "We are just friends, okay?"

"Your lying," She says.

I am just about to say something but than Four has perfect timing and wraps his arms around me.

"Not the right time," I say still looking a Christina.

"You guys are totally just friends," Christina says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and Four pecks my cheek. Than his phone rings.

**TOBIAS'S POV**

I see look at my phone and see my manager, Lucas.

I answer.

Before I can even say hello. Lucas just says:

"Four be careful, someone told the media that you are attending Divergent High and the paparzzi's are heading to you as we speak,"

Okay is all I say.

"Talk to yo later, bye and be careful Four," Lucas says

"Okay, bye Lucas," I say.

I walk out to the my car with Trissy and we hop in the car and drive to our secret spot. The Abandon Amusement Park.

We climb up the Ferris Wheel. At the top of the wheel there was a fantastic view of the town. Than my fear kicks in. I start to breath heavily and quicker. I hope Tris doesn't notice. She looks at me with concern and asks if I am okay. I say I am fine. As we climb higher I start to shake than Tris stops completely. "Tobias, what's wrong?"

"I kinda don't like heights,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" "We didn't have to climb it,"

"I will tell you everything later,"

She tells me that I don't have to keep climbing but I insist we continue. We get to the top and than I remember my childhood. Me and Tris just sit there. I lean in and kiss her. She kisses back and places her hand through my hair, pulling my closer. I place my hand on her back. I skim my tongue on the bottom of her lip and she widens her mouth. I place my tongue inside her mouth and we continue kissing. We pull back and gasp for air. I ask:

"Trissy, will you go out with me?" I asks

"Of course Toby" She replys.

She called me Toby just like she used to. I was so happy. We descended from the Ferris Wheel and than she asked, "Why did you leave?"

"I had to leave cause Marcus thought that our house contained too many memories of mum after she died, we moved and that he started to ..."

"What" she asks with worry and concern in her beautiful eyes.

I took off my shirt and she saw my scars past my tattoo. She gasped and than cried.

I cuddled her and said:

"Tris don't cry, please,"

" he hurt you, whatever hit hurts you, hurts me," She says

I don't do anything. I brush her tears off her cheek and kiss her passionately.

Than it struck me, I needed to warn her about the paps.

"Tris," I say

"Yeah?"

"Some jerk at school told the media that I am attending Divergent High and now the paps are finding out where I live, I think that they probably will find me by tomorrow,"

"Okay," Tris says. I was surprised.

"What do you want to do?" I ask

"Let's let nature do it," She says. I nod and kiss her one more time.

She tells me its getting late and we should go home.

We hop in my car and drive. We arrive at her house. I get out and open the door for her. Just as she was about to go inside and open her door to the driveway. I kissed her.

FLASH

_FUCK. _Is all I think. What if she didn't want to be all over the news. I pull away and look at her.

"Are you sure you are okay with dating me, I mean your privacy will be invaded and I understand if you..."

I got cut off with Tris kissing me.

"Don't you dare ever think about me leaving you. I love you Toby,"

"I love you Tris"

We kiss one more time before I drive away.


	6. The Report

**TRIS POV**

I knew that a paparazzi took at photo of me and Toby kissing. I was kinda annoyed but I will never leave Tobias.

-PAGEBREAK-

It was approximately 8pm when I got a call from Caleb.

I picked it up and said:

"Hey Caleb,"

"Hey sis, you know whats funny?"

"No" I say

"My friends and I were at the library when Fernando saw this photo and it was my little sis kissing some Four guy and maybe even pregnant care to explain,"

"Oh, hahaha sooo funny," I said sarcastically.

"Beatrice,"

"Tris, its Tris," I cut him off

"_Tris_, I am staying at home for the next week, I will meet you tomorrow at ten in the morning and talk about this, bye"

Before I can say anything the line goes dead.

I run up and enter our imac. Our home page was the news page since dad liked to keep track of the news. On one of the articles I see big bold letters saying:

_Our big bad hottie pop-star, Four, has just been caught kissing an unknown girl. The girl has ombred hair and goes to Four's new highschool, Divergent High. The photo was taken right infront of the Prior Mansion, one of the largest manison's in the world. People suspect that this girl is a Prior and her mother and father have moved to Bev Hills and is currently Four's love interest. Not much is known about this girl but we have a feeling that we will see more of this girl. Some reports say that this girl is pregnant with Four's kid and they are planning to get married sometime soon. We hope to see more of this girl in the future. _

On top of the passage is a picture of me and Tobias kissing.

Than I get another call.

Tobias

I pick up and he says:

"Hey Tris, have you seen the report about us yet,"

"Yep, I have it up right now,"I reply

"Are you sure you are fine with this?"

"Yeah, I guess, anyway they were gonna find out sometime soon,"

"I find it funny how one picture of us kissing can lead to people thinking that you are pregnant," Toby say.

"I know right,"

"Oh Tris, my manager wanted to meet you, is that fine,"

"Sure, but it must be after ten because my idiotic brother saw the report and said he was gonna stay with me for the next week and talk about this, "

"Oh okay, can you just not tell him how come I don't know you brother, don't tell him I am Tobias and everything, I don't really trust a person I haven't met, you can tell you mum and dad just not your brother" He says

"Sure, I understand,"

"Thanks Tris and if you wanted you can meet my manager at 1pm tomorrow, I will pick you up at eleven and have lunch if that's fine with you, of course,"

"Yeah, sure,"

"OK, love you babe," Tobias says

"Babe?" I say

"Yeah, good or no good,"

" I like it,"

"K bye love you,"

"Love you too," I reply.

Not even 10 seconds after that I get a call from mum.

"Hi honey" mum says

"Hey, I am guessing you saw the report but before you say anything I have 4 things to say to you, 1. Four is Tobias, 2. We are dating 3. I am not pregnant and 4. How are you doing?"

"Well, that answered all my questions and I am doing fine honey, well I got to go, bye"

"Bye mum," I say.

I lie on my bed thinking about Tobias.

Than I hear _BEEP _meaning someone is outside my house. I answer it and ask:

"Who is it?"

"Christina, please let me in there is a whole bunch of paparazzi's around your house,"

"Okay, I'll come down since you have never been in my house, and how did.."

"Hurry up please, I'll tell you everything later,"

"Okay, be down in 2 minutes,"

I change out of what I wore to school into some black tights, a singlet and a grey sloppy joe. I get outside and put on my UGG boots and walked down. It was quite chilly still but spring is starting. I walk down the drive way and see Christina and a herd of paparazzi around my gate flashing pictures and everything. I quickly let Chrissy in. I tell her to hop in the golf buggie so we can get around faster.

"How did you know where Iive?" I ask

"Well, first I want to ask you, are you pregnant?"

"NO," I shout "The article is stupid,"

"Well, why is Four kissing you?"

"Let's just say we have a past and now we are dating,"

She squeals "OMG YOU GUYS ARE DATING, FINALLY FASTER THAN I THOUGHT,"

I roll my eyes.

"Anyway how did you find out where I live?"

"Well, it said that you lived in the Prior Mansion so I searched it up and got the address and came here,"

"Okay," I say

We finally arrived at the house.

I let her in and her face looks astonished. She asks me why I live here alone. I tell her how my parents moved and how now this is my house. Than she said:

"Oh my god, I would kill to live in this place,"

"You can move in if you want but if you want to you will have to move in next week, my brother is coming to stay," I say

"Really," She asks

"Sure,"

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU TRIS, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, I will ask my mum," she said.

"Cool," I says.

We gossip and talk about school. It ended up being a sleepover.


	7. Caleb's Talk

TRIS POV

I wake up remembering that Caleb is coming over today. I get Christina up and tell her she needs to get out of the house before my brother comes home. I pull her up and drag her out of my house. I clean up a bit remembering how much of a neat freak and nerd. I clean up everything and put on a pair of black jeggings and a white singlet, on top of that I pull on a white sweater with the & sign. Just as I finish dressing. I hear a buzz, 9:33am. Early like usual. I pick up. I hear a knock and scream:

"One second Caleb,"

I open the door to see a very angry Four.

"Who's Caleb?" he says trying to contain his anger.

"Oh, I though you were Caleb, Caleb is my brother,"

"Oh, good, I thought you were cheating on me for a second," he says

"I would never do that, okay, I promise," I say

"Now get out befor..." I got cut off by a buzz.

I answer is and see that it is Caleb.

"One second," I tell Caleb through the intercom.

"Tobias hide," I tell him

"Where," he asks

"I don't know in the garden or something," I reply.

"Okay,"

Than he runs off. I let Caleb in. I hear a knock and answer it.

I hug him but he pushes me off and than I say:

"Heyyyy, long time no see,"

I was hoping that he would forget about Tobias and I.

"Beatrice, stop getting off topic,"

"One, its Tris for the one hundredth time and two what topic?" I say trying to act dumb.

"You know, stop trying to play dumb," He says. I sigh

"Now, first of all are you pregnant?" He asks

"NO," I shout at him immediately after he asked that.

"You know what, why do you have to know everything, why, I will talk to you later," I shout at him furiously. I storm off and call Toby's number. I hear it coming from the kitchen. I see him and drag him out side. As we pass Caleb he stares at Four wide-eyed. Four gives him a playful salute as I drag him outside. He asked:

"Are you okay?"

"No" I say still angry at Caleb

"What happened," he asked

"Well, it didn't go too long, I first hugged him and he pulled me off, I tried to distract him from talking about us and than he asked if I was pregnant," I say

"Well, I think it is just your brother being your brother, he is just a bit over-protective," He says.

"See this is why I like you, you find a good side to everything," I say

Than I tip-toe up and kiss him. He starts to kiss back but I pull away. He whines. I tell him we should get lunch.

We hop in Toby's car because I don't want to see Caleb and drive out. We are bombarded with flashes. We drive to the mall but on the way Toby pulls into a siding about 800 meters away from the actual mall pulls out a scarf, hat, hoodie and two pairs of Raybans. I look at him confused.

"Disguises," he says

I nod and take the scarf and hat. I put on my own Raybans as he puts on his hoodie and Raybans. We enter the mall. This time we are not bombarded with paparazzi's. We walk into a cafe. I see Peter at the register. I walk up hoping he doesn't know its me and he asks:

"What would you like,"

"Two ham and cheese sandwiches and two milkshakes,"

"What type of coffee?"

I look at Four, who says:

"Black, what about you Tris?"

_Damn he said my name hopefully Peter doesn't know._

"Cappuccino, please" I say

"Tris?" Peter asks

"Who?" I say playing dumb

"Tris take off that hat and sunnies, I know its you," He says

"If you go on a date with me I will pay for your breakfast," Peter says

"I got that," Four says as he pays.

"Come on, Tris," Peter whines "I am sure your brother won't mind, it's not like you are dating anyone,"

"One I am dating someone, two go away I don't like you and three if you won't stop bugging me I will get Four to beat you up again," I say

"Wait, what who are you dating,"

I just turn around an walk to a table with Tobias. We chat about how big of a jerk Peter is.


	8. Job Offer

**TOBIAS POV**

We sat talking about how big of a jerk Peter was until the waitress gave us our food. We quickly ate and walked out of the mall. The moment we stepped foot out of the mall there were flashes everywhere. PAPARAZZI. We ran to the place were I parked my car and drove away to my manager's office. He owned 5 Factions Records which was the best record company in the world. We entered and took the elevator to level 64, the top. When the elevator doors open, I went to the reception lady whose job was to make appointments for Lucas and make sure the right people go in at the right time. I tell her we had an appointment. We got guided by some security guard. They knock and he shouted for us to come in. I walked in and saw everything was had a two story massive office. A massive desk in the middle of the room. On one wall it hung all the awards, trophies and records he has won. A circular couch and circular stairs leading up to his personal recording/music room. A massive chandelier in the middle. A door to his toilet and another door to his kitchen. Then there were was door behind his desk leading to the meeting room. The room was very urban.

"Ahhhh, sit down my man Four," Lucas said "I see you brought your girl,"

Tris and I take a seat. He started to question Tris about her name, parents/family, school. But one questions stuck Lucas. He asked Tris

"What are do you like to do,"

"Singing, going to the gym and hangout with my friends," Tris answered.

"Do you mind if I listen to you sing because Four here says you have amazing vocals," Lucas says

She blushes and nods. We walk up the stairs to the music room and she starts singing 'What Now' by Rihanna. She hits all of the notes and sounds amazing. When she comes out I smirk and Lucas looks stunned and amazed. Than he says:

"Well that was amazing and I was wondering if you wanted a position here?"

She squeals and says yes. She runs up to me and hugs me and than kisses me. I kiss her back.

"Eh hem," Lucas says pretending to cough.

We pull away. Than he says; "How about we start on Saturday,"

"Okay," Tris says.

We exit the building and than we are surrounded with paparazzi's again. We get back at my house since she never has been inside. I get the mail and when we arrive inside, I open on of them which was from Lionsgate. I said:

_Greetings Four,_

_We have invited you to go see the celeb only premier of the new movie, will be showing on the 3rd of April, one week before it comes out to the public. We were wondering if you would like to come. If so, please contact 254-136-059. Please inform us how many tickets you will need. _

_Many Thanks_

_Lionsgate_

"Trissy," I yell

"Yeah," she replys

"Do you want to see Divergent?"

"Yeah but it comes out on the tenth which is in a week and two days," She says

I look at her, with a face like _why-are-you-counting-down._

"I read the books and they were AMAZING so I can't wait to see it," she replys.

"Oh, okay, well I got tickets for it, it's some celeb crap thing where we get to see it a week earlier, do you wanna go?" I ask

She looks at me like I am crazy.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO GO, ARE YOU CRAZY," she screams.

"Okay, well I can get 8 tickets, I will text the rest of the gang," I say.

I pull out my phone an get to our group chat;

_4: Do you guys want to see Divergent?_

_T:Yeah_

_4:Trissy you already know plus you are like 200m away from me_

_T:- _-_

_Chrissy: Yeah_

_Will:- Sure_

_Z:Duh_

_Uri: Totes_

_Shuana: OMG YEAH_

_Mar: Yeah but it comes out like next week_

_4: C here's the twist. I got invited to some celeb promo of divergent and I can get eight tickets enough for all of us._

_Mar: Than what are we waiting for_

_4: But you guys need to dress formal, annyoing I know. It is red carpet crap. Plus you are not aloud to spill about me and Tris_

_Mar, Uri, Shuana,Zeke,Will, Chrissy: What about you guys_

_T: Nothing, just if they ask you and questions about Four or me don't say anything_

_Mar, Uri, Shuana,Zeke,Will, Chrissy: Okay_

Tris comes in and says:

"You nearly told them we were dating,"

"Sorry, I forgot, clearly they don't go on the news,"

"What?" Tris asks

"Look yourself," I reply

I took her to my room and logged on my imac and showed her the news.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her their sockets.

Every news page is on Tris and I. Ones when we went to the mall. Others on the kiss we had and some on the record company.

"T-Y-S," I say

"Yeah our friends don't watch the news or even look at it," she says.

I call Lionsgate to get our tickets. Great. Mid-Row. Best seats.


	9. Shopping Adventure

**TRIS POV**

NEXT MORNING

Toby slept over last night, I feel his muscular arms over me. I roll over trying not to wake him up but than I had an evil plan. I kicked him in the place where it don't shine. He wakes up and trys to catch me but I run the the bathroom.

"I will get my revenge," he shouts.

Seeing as I was already in the bathroom I take a shower. When I hop out I realize I don't have clothes. I wrap myself with my towel and creep out. I see Toby's not in the room. I sigh. I put on hot pink croptop and black jeans. I tie my wet hair in a high ponytail and grab my black leather jacket. I walk down and tell Toby we have to go to school. He said that he called in to say that I was sick and that he was looking after me. I say:

"How did you convince the,,"

"I am Four after all," he says.

"What are we going to do," I ask

"Well, I was planning to get our fittings done for tomorrow," he says

I looked at him confused.

"Oh, I got my tailor to make me a suit and I we have to get you a dress,"

I groan and than whine: "WHYYYYYYY"

"I told you I will get revenge," he says with an evil smirk.

After we eat our cereal. I put on my neon pink vans and we jump into Toby's car and drove to the tailor. He showed me some dresses, one caught my eye. I picked it out and put it on. It was a long red dress with a train probably about a meter behind me. The top part was crossed with some red see through material. Only covering up the cleavage area. Leaving me with my stomach and shoulders only covered up with the see through material. It was striking. I put on some red stillettos, a ring with a black diamond on my in index finger. I showed it to the tailor and he gave me a thumbs up saying it looked stunning and striking on me. I walked out to show Toby. His mouth dropped to the floor. I look down and blushed.

"You-you- you look amazing," he stutters

"Thank you," I say

I go and tell the tailor I will get the dress and ring since I have exactly the same shoes at home. Since he was Toby's tailor I didn't have to pay.

On the way home an idea struck me. I tell Toby to take us to the mall. He looks at me and says:

"But we don't have our disguises,"

I shrug and say:

"Well, it's worth it for Shauna, Marlene and Chrissy,"

He gives me his signature puppy eyes and whines:

"Pleaaasssse Babbbbbeee,"

"NO" I say sternly.

We park and run inside the mall. We get noticed a lot by fans and everything. I drag him into a designer shop 'Jovina'. I run over to the dress section and immediately I see three dresses. I see one for Shuana. It was strapless and was an empire waist dress. The dress reached mid thigh and the top had silver stripes, done randomly. Than some of them extended down than faded into a black. The main colour was black. I shout:

"FOOUUUURRR, BABE COME HERE," I shout.

I than realized I called Four, babe the one thing that you do when you are dating. Four finds me and wraps his arm around me and asks:

"What's wrong pumpkin?"

"Do you think this is good for Shauna," I say showing him the dress.

"Yeah, like I would know," he says.

I chuckle and Tobias and I look for more dresses. The dresses that Four pick are either ugly or way too revealing. Than he shows me one. I looked shocked. It was a long flowy dress. It had a halter neckline. The whole dress was lavender decorated with black sequins and beads. More of what Marlene would wear. "ITS AMAZING," I screech. I hug him and kiss him on the cheek. He pouts "Is that all I get?" I kiss him on the lips and he starts to kiss back. I pull away. I look for one more dress I am thinking of Chrissy. I found it. I was jade and had a sweetheart neckline. It was ombred and decorated with sequins. The ends with white. Then a pale jade in the mid-section and the top was jade. I took the dresses. The register lady said:

"That's a total of $4530,"

I was about to pay but than Toby paid. The register lady looks at the card and said:

"OMG are you Four,"

"Yeah," Toby says

"Can I have you autograph," she asks

"Okay" he signs a piece of paper while I look around the accessories section at the front of the store

He comes over and wraps his hands around me waist and kisses me neck. I squirm and try to get out of his grip but than I just turn around and kiss loosens his grip just as I was about to pull back. I see flashes all around us. I pull a back. He just smirks and whispers "Lets get outta here," I nod we run and run probably like 7 times around everywhere and than we finally loose them. We see we are at this secluded place. I kiss him and he kisses me back passionately. I snake my arms around his neck as he presses his hand on my back. He skims his tongue on my lip for an entrance. I accept. I open my mouth wider and he massages my tongue with his. He pushes me against a wall and kisses down my jaw line than neck than collarbone. I let out a moan. He smiles against skin. Than he comes back and starts to kiss my lips. I wrap my legs around his waist and he holds me up by my butt. We continue like this for like six minutes. Than flashes start again. This time we run to car park. I give him a quick peck than we zoom off.


	10. The Duo

**A/N:(SOZ GUYS I FORGOT CHRISSY ALREADY KNOWS THEY ARE DATING, PRETEND THAT NEVER HAPPENED)**

**TRIS POV:**

We arrive back at my place three minutes later. I look at my phone and see seven missed calls from Chrissy, five from Shauna and six from Marlene. I look at the messages:

_C-WHERE ARE YOU_

_S-YEAH^^_

_Mar- Well, Four isn't at school either, ;)_

_C- I wonder where he is (sarcasm)_

_T- If you guys don't already know we are dating so get over it_

_C-Knew you guys were more than friends_

_Mar and S- WAIT WHATTTTTT_

_T- Wow go on the news._

Around five minutes later

C- We don't look at the news much

S- Yeah IKR

Mar- Totally

T- No shit sherlock!

T- I am having a sleepover this arvo, come around after school. BT dubs my address is 442 Dauntless Street

Mar- But that's the Prior Mansion's address.

T- Where did you think my last name came from?

S- Ohhhhhhhh...

T- REALLY?

"BABBBEEE," Toby shouts,

"Be right there," I shout back

T- GTG, Four is calling.

I turn off my phone and run to the living room.

"Yeah," I ask

"Do you mind if I tell Uriah, Zeke and Will that we are dating?"

"Yeah, I kinda tild the girls,"

"Okay, I will tell the guys," he says

"Oh and BT dubs the girls are coming over for a sleepover, the guys and come to, I have enough rooms for all of us," I say

"Coolio," Toby says.

AN HOUR LATER

Toby and I are watching Titanic. In the part the boat is going to sink, I dig my head into Toby's shirt. He looks down and I look up. I position my self and straddle him. He starts kissing. He places his hand on my back and I place my hands around his neck and begin kissing him back. I fall onto the couch and I am on top of him. We continue until my brother comes through the door. _SHIT I forgot he was still here._ I jump off Toby and sit up realising that I am sitting on his 'ah hem' area. My brother stares at us wide-eye. Than he starts to speak:

"So your the Four my sister was talking about,"

"Yeah," Toby says

"What do you like?" he asks. I slap his arm.

"Sport and obviously singing," Toby says.

He continues the convesation with Caleb and turns out to become friends again.

"I better get going," Toby says. He walks out the door. I look at Caleb and than he opens his mouth again.

"I am going back to Susan's apartmant tonight, I leaving you alone again, I like him," he says

"Okay, now get your things an go, byyyeeee," I say

He gets his suit case and kisses me on the cheek.

"Nice seeing you lil' sis, byeee," Caleb says as he roars off in his red Pagani Huayra. I text Toby saying he can come over now within a minute a hear a buzz. I hear him panting:

"TRIS LET ME IN BEFORE I DIE,"

I run down the drive way to see Toby surronded by paparazzi's and screaming fangirls. I also see the gang trying to squeeze through. I first let Toby go through and than get the gang. We run off. I get into the buggie and tell them to hang on. We drive up the drive way as the guys stare in amazment at the house. I show them and the girls around. We arrive at the garage and Zeke and Uriah are amazed and say:

"Can we drive one," they ask

I shrug and say: "I'll see,"

"But Four got to drive the Veyron," Uriah complains

"Yeah, well he is my boyfriend," I say than give him a quick peck on the lips. I run to the keys draw and grab some house keys. I toss them at Four and Chris.

"These are my house keys, Four you get one since you come over so often and I don't want what just happened to happen again and Chris you are moving in," I say.

Chris throws the keys back and says:

"Soz Tris, my mum says I can't move in,"

"Oh okay than," I say, "Well, you guys can run off and do what you want as for the girls follow me,"

I pull them over to the living room and show them the dresses. They squeal and put them on. The all look beautiful. Chrissy says:

"Two points, one we don't have shoes, accessories or even makeup, two can I see you dress,"

I drag her to one of the rooms my mum had. It was filled with shoes, bags, makeup, clothes and everything that was related to fashion. It was like a shopping centre. They scream and run in all different directions. They come back. Marlene had black ankle strap heels and a black necklace. Shuana had silver heels and some braclets. Chrissy comes out with white stilettoes and a blue necklace.

"MAKEOVER TIME," we all shout.

I tell Tobias we are going out for a while and that the guys can do anything but no using the cars. We run to the salon and I got my hair ombred again and got it permanately curled. Chrissy got her dark brown hair dyed into an oak brown. Mar got herself some highlights and Shuana got highlights as well. We got our nails done and 'American Nails'. My nails were black, Shuana's were white, Mar's were lavendar like her dress and Chrissy got french tips. When I went to pay the register lady asked:

"Are you Tris Prior, Four's girlfriends,"

"Yeah, why,"

"CAN I GET A PHOTO?" she shouts

"Okayyyy," I say

We take a photo and than I pay for our nails. The girls and I are going shopping for tomorrow. We get face masks and other supplies for us to get ready.

When we arrive home it is already 7:00pm. I look for the guys, I run to the top floor and see them in the music room, I eavesdrop:

"So this is what you do," says someone. I think it was Uriah.

"Yeah," a deep voice I could recognize anywhere, Tobias.

"Well, lets hear you," I hear Zeke say.

"Fine," Tobias says.

I see him go to the piano and play 'Stay' By Rihanna.

Before he can open his mouth I grab two microphones and start to sing.

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."_

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

We start to sing together.

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay_

Than Tobias starts,

_It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take–it's given_

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

We duo again.

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving._

I start again

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh._

"I want you to stay," We sing together.

I lean in and begin kissing him. Than I hear wolf-whistles. _SHIT_. Forgot they were there. I turn around to see the whole gang. Most of them with there phones out.

"This is so going on my channel," Uriah says.

Me and Tobias death glare at him, he backs down with his hand mocking in defense.

"Damn, Four's glare was intimidating, now we have got Tris," Uriah says.

We laugh and I quickly give Tobias a peck.

"We better get to sleep for tomorrow," I say

I show everyone to their rooms. I drag Tobias into my room. I have a shower and put on a loose singlet and pajama short . As for Tobias he has a shower and puts on some pajama pants and is shirtless. We go into bed with him covering me.

"I love you Tris," he says

"I love you too," I say

"I love you three," he says

"I love you four," I say

"I know,"

We laugh I give him a quick peck and fall asleep.


	11. Divergent

**TRIS POV:**

I wake up remebering that today is the day were I will watch Divergent, the first time I will ever be on a red carpet.

I hear the shower on. Out comes a Tobias with the only a towel wrapped around his waist. He sees me awake:

"Morning Babe,"

"Morning to you to," I say.

He puts on his clothes which is a black v-neck shirt, denim jeans as I have a shower. I hop out and put on collared black shirt tucked into a pair of red shorts. We walk down stairs and see the whole gang with Mcdonalds. WAIT HOW DID THEY GET MCDONALDS?

"How did you get Mcdonalds," I ask

"Oh, Uriah drove Four's car," Zeke said

"Oh okay, WAIT WHAT," Four shouts. I start to chuckle.

"URIAH PEDRAD, YOU USED MY CAR WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL GET YOU BACK, BACK BAD AND IF I DON'T GET YOU BACK I WILL BEAT YOU UP UNTIL YOU AT LEAST HAVE TWO FRACTURES, IF YOU EVER USE MY CAR AGAIN YOU WON'T BE BREATHING THE NEXT MORNING, UNDERSATND?" shouts Tobias as Uriah hides behind me.

"Calm down," I say as I put my hand on his arm. I tip-toe and whisper in his ear, "Why don't we get him back tonight," He smiles, nods and kisses me for a second.

"What did you say?" asks Zeke

"Oh, nothing, since you guys didn't get us anything we will go and find somewhere to eat, LATER SKATER," I say as we walk out the door. I put on some black ankle boot stilletos and Toby puts on black converses. We stick on our Raybans and head to a drive through starbucks and buy our breakfast. We went through the drive through so we don't have to wear disguises. We ate in the car and discussed how we would get back at Uriah. I tell him that we should trip him on the red carpet. He laughs and nods.

SCHOOL FINISHES

I get a text from Mar:

Mar- Meet you guys at Tris'

C-KK

S-Coolio

I laugh and Toby looks at me confused. I just tell him to drive me home. He drives me home and drop me off. Tobias and the guys go to his house as the girls stay at mine.

"Lets get this over with," I say.

We all stick on some tracksuit pants and singlets. We first put on our facemasks for twenty minutes and than wash out face. We wax and shave ourselves by than it was already 4pm. Two hours left. We all have showers. We do each others make-up and hair. I have red-red lipstick, black smokey eyes and my hair is curly going down to my hips. Shauna has natural lipstick, metallic eyeshadow and her hair is in a complex bun. Marlene has a bit of black eyeshadow but mostly lavendar. Her hair is in a waterfall briad swept to the side. Chrissy had blue eyeshadow and lipstick. He hair is in a complex braid. All of us have curly hair. We slip on our dresses, shoes and other stuff. I looked AMAZING. Thanks to the girls though if I haven't had them I would probably look like and ass. We all look amazing.

"OMG, TRIS YOUR DRESS IS AMAZING WHERE DID YOU GET IT!" shouted Chrisitina

"Well, on the day I wasn't at school Four took me to the tailor to get the dress," I say

"Awwww," they all say

We hear a knock at the door and we answer it. They all have their mouths open even though Tobias has already seen the dress. He takes my hand and leads us to the limo. We enter it and the chuffeur drives away.

We arrive at the ciniplex. There is a red carpet approximately 2km long with dozens of people and paparazzi's. At the end of the carpet there are two massive doors leading into a cinema. The chuffeur opens the door and Tobias holds out his hand for me to hold. I takeit . Our friends are behind us as we walkd down. Tobias has a strong grip around my waist. He leans down and whispers:

"Two things, do you want us to be known that we are dating and two here goes nothing,"

"I guess I do want us to be known dating, two I am so nervous and three don't forget to trip Uriah," I say. He smiles and kisses me. We pull apart and walk down the carpet. We stop every 20m and get our photo taken. On the last one. Uriah walks and Tobias trips him. He fell on his but. Everyone laughed and Uriah shouted: "WHAT WAS THAT FOR,"

"This morning when you used my car," Toby says

"FINE, truce?" Uriah says and takes out his hand

"Truce," Toby says as he shakes his hand.

We walk in the complex and get to our seats.

WOW DIVERGENT WAS AMAZING. There were five factions, Candor, Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation and Amity. There was this girl called Shailene and a guy named Theo. Shailene transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless. Theo was Shailene's initation instructor. They fall in love than war struck.

On the way back from the cinema. Tobias kissed me. I kissed back. He skimmed his tongue against my lip. I open my mouth and he places his tongue in my mouth. I place me arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my put pulling me closer. We pull apart hoping no one saw that but no. Everyone had just saw that. The fans, the other celebs and my friends. Oh and I also forgot the whole entire world seeing as this was filmed.

We get into the limo and drive away...


	12. News

**TRIS POV  
**

Next Morning

I wake up next morning realizing I missed school the least two days. Today I have to go unless I want to get grounded for what? 100 years.

I have a shower and wonder what I am gonna wear. I run down to one of my mums rooms filled with clothes and pick out some clothes. I put a black strapless bra. Ontop a loose singlet saying 'Bring it on boys' and I put on some vertically striped , black and white jeans. I get a text from Toby:

Toby- heyyyy

T- Yo

Toby- Have you been on the news yet?

T- No, y

Toby- c 4 urself

I do as said. I go and log on my mac. I open up and there are two titles on the top in big, bold writing.

'Four's new girlfriend, Tris Prior?'

And

'Prior took the show'

And the most looked up topic was Four and I. I clicked on the one which says 'Four's new girlfriend, Tris Prior?'

It said:

_Is Beatrice Prior also known as Tris, Four's new girlfriend? It was said that Four got tickets for his friends, Uriah and his girlfriend, Marlene, Zeke and his girlfriend Shuana and finally Will and his girlfriend, Christina. All looking stunning in their Jovani dresses supposedly bought by Tris as Four and her were caught making out right infront of the store. There are rumors going around saying that their dating. There was evidence on how they are always together, hanging out together and even making out in the mall. Tris Prior has also just started her music career getting a contract with Five Faction Records after Four introduced him to his manager, the worldwide known Lucas Margatine. He said that Tris had amazing vocals and is definitely going to be the next big thing. _

_Comment down below to vote whether you ship Fourtris:_

I exit that and click on the other one.

_Four's supposedly new girlfriend, Tris Prior, has taken the red carpet to a next level wearing a Padenim red dress. The dress looked stunning. It has a train and had a crossed front. She had a black diamond ring and some red stilettos. Her hair was curly and ombred with her makeup done by her friends. She was no undoubtedly the best dresses out of all of the celebrities not only stole the show away but also Four's heart..._

I didn't get to finish reading since my phone went off. Tobias. I picked up

"Hello"

"Hey Babe, I'm outside, lets get to school,"

I walk outside and stick on my black Chanel stilettos. I see Toby. I run and hug him. He hugs back. We share a quick kiss and drive off. I get a piece of minty gum.

"If your gonna eat that you have to give me a piece," He says

"Whatever," I feed him a piece of gum and stick on my Raybans. I place Toby's on for him. We drive and arrive at school. We see Uriah, Zeke and Will, we run up to them.

"Hey," we say

"Sup," they says

Christina comes running up squealing

"OMG TRISSY YOU ARE LIKE THE NEW THING,"

"EEHHHHHH," All the girls and Uriah squeal.

We all look at Uriah, confused.

"Why can't I celebrate?" Uriah says

I roll my eyes than Zeke says:

"Oh we are having a party at my house and Four invite your little celeb friends and it's Friday night,"

"Whatever," Toby says.

We separate from our friends and enter the hallway. Suddenly a bunch of people surround us and asks us questions. We just keep walking and walking. I give Toby a quick kiss and we go to our class.


	13. Party Part 1

**TRIS POV**

FRIDAY

Over the last couple days nothing really happened, we just went to school and than went home.

My thought got interrupted by a BRING BRING BRING. Finally finished school for the week. I immediately get a text from Chrissy.

C- Wanna go shopping

Mar- Yeah

S-Sure

T- Luv to go but can't, paps, remebz

C- Yeah but we will put a disguise on you

T- Fine...

We get out of school and I tell Toby that I am going shopping this arvo so he can drive home himself. He told me to be careful. I give him a quick peck on the lips before he drives away. Since I have no car now I hop into Chrissy's white convertible Lexus IS 250 and drive to the mall. Chrissy gives me a pair of sunnies and nothing else.

"Is this all you have?" I say

"Yeah," she says

"Wow, such a disguise," I say sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't want it.." she says

"Fine, it's better than nothing," I say

I put them on as we get out of the car. We meet the others at the food court.

"Wow, Tris you have such a good disguise," Shauna says sarcastically

"Well, my friend Chrissy here only gave me a pair of sunnies," I say

We get on our shopping after around and hour or two I get exhausted.

"Can we stop" I ask

As I just said that Marlene's phone goes off with her new ringtone of 'We can't stop'

"Even the phone knows the answer," Chrissy says

"Ha ha ha," I say.

I bump into some guy. I look up and see him shouting at me as he spits all over my disguise

"LOOK WHERE YOU ARE GOING,"

I take off the sunglasses to see who it is. I see Caleb.

"Oh, hey Caleb," I say

"Hey, little sis," he says as he hugs me.

Christina comes up to me and slaps me.

"WHAT THE HELL CHRISSY?"

"WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON FOUR WITH THIS, THIS THING," Chrissy says pointing a my brother.

"That thing is my brother," I say

"Oh, sorry," Chrissy says

"It's okay," I say "Caleb I am going to a party I need to get clothes according to them, soooo bye"

"Oh and Tris don't think I don't know what happened at the premier, it's all over the news and is even on the TV" Caleb says

I laughed and said bye

We walk into Dior. As we enter. The people look at me wide-eyed. I give a confused look to the girls

"You don't have your disguise on silly," Shauna say

"Oh well," I say

We look for dresses than Chrissy screeches

"WHY DON'T WE LOOK FOR DRESSES THAT REPRESENT US, I WILL FIND TRIS ONE, SHAUNA WILL FIND ME ONE, MAR WILL FIND SHAUNA ONE AND TRIS WILL FIND MAR ONE, WE WILL MEET AT THE CHANGE ROOMS,"

We all nod.

I start to find a dress that has a pale colour to represent how Mar is friendly. I find a short, mint dress. It is sleeveless and backless. It is one of those dresses where you have to tie strap around your neck. The top half has a chevron pattern with black. And the bottom is plain with lace around the edge. I run to the change rooms to see everyone there.

"Now we must explain why we chose these dresses," Shauna says "Tris you go first,"

"Uhh.. I picked this dress because it has a light colour and light colours are friendly, practically saying that this dress looks friendly and so is Mar," I say "Shauna is next,"

Shauna has a red off the shoulder red dress. "This dress stands out and is bright, Christina resemblances the same, Mar your next," says Shauna

Mar has a gold halter neckline dress. It goes up to about knee height. The top part is full of glitter and fading away as the dress goes down. "Gold is grand and Chuana is grand," Mar says. "Well, Chrissy hasn't went,"

Chrissy pulls out a black v-neck dress with mid-sleeves. The top is black lace and the sleeves has studs of diamonds on them. "Black and studs are bad-ass and Tris is badass," Chrissy says

We all laugh and buy the dresses. Chrissy drives me back to my house and I get ready. I put on some diamond earrings and a ring. I have my hair down and dead straight. I have a smokey eye and blood red lipstick. I put on my black stilettos with small spikes on the heel. I grab a black clutch put my phone in and go the car. I drive the black Ferrari and drive to Uriah and Zeke's house.

I pull up on a double story house. The house is quite big. I park my car and walk to the door. I see it is already open. The smell of alcohol emerges. I enter and see people making out and grinding onto each other. I try and find my friends. I feel a pair of arms around my waist. I turn around expecting it to be Tobias but no it's John, John is one of the defense men in the football team. I push him back:

"Fiesty and hot, I like it Tris," John says

I snarl at him and walk away. Than he pins me against the wall and kisses me. I push him off me and punch him right were his jaw is. I sweep my foot under tripping him. Than I do what I do best kick him in the place where it don't shine with my heel. He goans in pain and falls to the fall. There is a crowd around us chanting: "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT,"

I walk away from him.I hear a loud groan of pain. I see John on the ground with a bloody nose. I see Toby on the side. He is smirking. I look at him and smile than ask:

"Why did you do that,"

"Oh, he was going to punch you but I ain't letting that filthy hand touch you, so I punched him," he says.

I laugh and walk up and kiss him. He starts to kiss back turning into a make-out session. We hear wolf-whistles and shouting. I pull away and give him a kiss on the cheek.


	14. Party Part 2

**TRIS POV**

Straight after that happened we found the gang and Zeke kicked everyone out except for us.

"Wanna play a game?" asked Zeke

"Sure," we all say

"What games?" Mar askes

"Truth of dare," Uriah says while wiggling his eyebrows

We go down to their basement. It is not as bad as I expected it actually looks fine. It has black carpet and white walls. Their are around twenty beanbags, a ice-cream sandwich sofa and their are two chairs hanging from the ceiling. In the back their are a couple of rooms, I think spare ones. We sit in a circle.

"What should the penalty be?" Will asks

"How about someone must take off a piece of clothing but it can't be like a shoe or a sock," Christina suggests.

We all nod in agreement.

"Who will starts?" Toby asks

"I WILL, I WILL, I WILL," Uriah shouts

I put up my hand and say "I will,"

They all nod except Uriah. I laugh

"Zeke, Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to take ten shots of hot sauce," I say

"BRING IT," he shouts

Uriah runs up and gets a bottle of hot sauce and shot glasses. Zeke takes one, two, three than his face starts to turn red. Four, five, six.

"AHHHHH I CAN'T DO THIS, URIAH DID YOU GET THE EXTRA HOT SAUCE," Zeke shouts "GIVE ME WATER, MILK WHATEVER, JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING I CAN DRINK,"

I grab a cup of beer and he drinks it

"TRIS WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS IT IS MAKING IT WORSE,"

"Beer," is all I say. We all start cracking up.

Zeke runs and gets a carton of milk. He chugs it all down. He takes off his shirt. I see Shuana staring at him.

"I am gonna get you Tris," he says "Truth or dare,"

_FUCK _is all I think. Since I don't feel like dying.

"Truth," I say

"PANSYCAKE," Uriah shouts.

"Well Uriah is you still want a head you might want to shut up," I say calmly but deadly

Uriah backs down.

"Who was your first kiss and when did you have it?"

Wow. Little does he know it was Four

"His name was Tobias and we were eleven,"

Toby chuckled. I look up and peck him on the cheek. They all look confused.

"Wait you had you first kiss when you were eleven in grade 6?" Chrissy asks

"Yeah, so" I ask

"You were eleven, I had mine like last year," she said

I shrug and say

"Uriah, truth of dare,"

"DARE, I AIN'T A PANSYCAKE," Uriah says

I roll my eyes and say: "I dare you to let Christina to give you a full makeover, clothes, hair, makeup anything she wants,"

"Sure, how bad can it be?" Uriah says.

Wow he is so dumb. Uriah goes to the room with Christina. We hear a few yelps of pain but I ignore it. I walk over and sit on Toby's lap. He places he head on my shoulder and starts to kiss my neck. I squirm. I turn around and kiss him. We continue kissing until someone tries to throw a pillow at us. I catch the pillow and pelt it back without looking. I hit Will.

"OWW," Will says

I just continue making out with Tobias until Uriah comes out.

He has a slutty maid outfit. His make up was so funny. The foundation was not his shade and he had blood red lipstick and black winged has red eye shadow and red blush. Plucked eyebrows and

We burst out laughing.

"SHE WAXED MY LEGS," Uriah shouts as he shows us his un-hairy legs

We laugh even harder. Finally after we settle down Uriah says

"Four, truth or dare,"

Knowing no one knows his past except his 'family' me and my parent he would go with dare

"Dare" Toby says

"You, Tris, Seven Minutes, Room," Uriah says.

Toby grabs my arm and drags me down the hallway. I got over my fear of intimacy long ago though I am still a virgin. We haven't even entered the room Toby pulled me in. He kissed me slowly and passionately. I kissed him back. Our kisses quickly turn hungry. I pull him in the room and close the door with my foot not breaking the kiss. He pushes me against the wall. He kisses down my face and than down my neck. I moan softly. Slowly my breaths become labored as he continues down to my collarbone. He carries me to the bed. I play with the hem off his shirt wanting him to take it off. I realize I want him. He takes his shirt off and flings it across the room. He places his hand under my shirt leading to the clasp of my bra. I take of my shirt. He unclips my bra but just than the gang swings open the door. Toby quickly reacts and pushes us again the wall covering me and my naked upper body. Pushing his chest against my breasts making my nipples become erect.

"Wow, they got so far in seven minutes," Uriah says

"Yeah, luckily we came in or we would probably have a mini Tris or Four running around in a couple of months," Zeke says

Than I think they realize something.

"Why is there a bra on the floor?" Uriah asks dumbly.

"OHHHH," Uriah says after about a minute of thinking.

I peek over Toby's shoulder and see the girls in shock.

I hear the door close. Toby pulls back

"That was very close," Toby says.

"Very," I say

Than I realize my breasts are exposed. I blush and kiss him. He kisses back and pushing us on the bed this time kissing on my breast.

"Toby," I whisper

"Yeah," he says

"Let's go, we don't want them walking in on us again," I say

"Okay," he says.

I put my clothes back on.

We walk back down hallway and sit back on the circle.

"Why did you take so long," Zeke says "Oh, wait don't tell me, I already know,"

I blush and look down

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Tobys says

"Truth and Uriah is you say pansycake I will break up with you,"

"What is the meanest thing you have ever done,"

"Well one day I was really pissed for no reason and I saw a very happy kid with ice-cream. I got took the ice-cream and broke the cone with my hand and than dumped it on the floor. The kid was about six years old and he started to cry. I just gave him a glare and walked away,"

"Wow, harsh," Shauna says.

I look at the time 3 am. I see most of us look tired. I guess Zeke did too

"How about we go to sleep and continue the game tomorrow," Zeke says "You guys can stay here, but you have to share rooms,"

I took shared a room with Chrissy.


	15. Party Part 3

**TRIS POV**

_I see Peter evilly chuckling.I was running but not fast enough, someone grabbed me and punched me in the jaw, I taste blood. I whip around and see Tobias. No not him. He grabs out a gun and points it at me. "No, please Tobias,please, come back," "SHUT THE FUCK UP," he growls. He triggers the gun and shoots_

I wake up with sweat dripping down my forehead. I look at the time. 3:46. I have only been asleep for a couple of minutes. I run down to the room which Toby is staying in. I see that he is not sharing the room. I wonder why? I see him peaceful sleeping, he looks younger when he is asleep. I see his eyes flutter a bit and than they open.

"Tris?" he says with a questioning look

"I had a nightmare," I say

"Come here," he says

He pulls me in his bed. I realize he is shirtless and I have a loose t-shirt and pajama pants on. He wraps his arms around me and asks

"You want to talk about it?" he asks

"You-you-you were helping Peter capture me and than shot me," I say

"I would kill myself first before I ever do that," he says

He hugs me and we fall asleep.

I wake up. I kiss Toby and he stirs a bit but than just continues to sleep. I hear steps leading to the door. I pretend to be asleep. Christina comes in without knocking.

She gasps. I think she probably think we are naked due to the fact that the blanket is up to me neck and Toby's back is exposed as his arms wrap around me. Partially because Toby is already half-naked.

"Will, come here and get the rest of the gang," Chrissy whisper shouts.

A minute later they come and they gasp just like Christina.

"Do you think?" Mar asks

"No, Tris doesn't seem like one of those girls who hooks up after only a week of dating," Shauna says

"But they nearly did it in seven minutes of heaven," Uriah says

"Oh, shit, what if Tris get preggo," Zeke says

I feel like bursting out laughing.

"Well, we better see," Chrissy says

"No, don't what if they did do it," Will says

Just than I feel a gush of cold air. I shiver a bit. Toby just cuddles me closer. Than I realize the blanket is not on. Chriisy took it off revealing a shirtless Four and me fully-clothed.

I laugh so much that Toby wakes up to see the whole gang around us.

"You know I heard the whole convo, I appreciate your comment Shauna, thanks for having faith in me," I say "As for the rest of you, I ain't a skank of whore,"

Toby looks confused.

"They thought we had sex last night," I say

He nods and lies back down on the bed. I roll my eyes and tell them to get out.

"Oh, I brought you guys clothes, plus they are matching," she squeals.

She drops a duffle bag and leaves. I try to wake Toby up. He won't budge. I straddle him than kiss him and he starts to kiss back. I tell him he has to wake up. I get out and have a shower.I put on the clothes Chrissy brought. I put on a sports bra and the galaxy collared sleeveless singlet and black jeggings. On the bottom are two pairs of matching galaxy vans. Toby had a shower and came out in a galaxy loose singlet and black jeans. We walk upstairs to eat brekkie. We see each couple matching in clothes. Chirssy has a USA print sloppy joe and black jeans. Will has USA print shorts and a black shirt. Shauna has leopard print pants and a black crop top. Zeke has leopard print shirt and black shorts. Marlene has a red plait croptop and black jeans as Uriah has a red plait shirt and black jeans.

"Lets continue our game," Zeke suggests.

"Okay" we all say

"Marlene it was your turn," I say

"Okay umm Shauna truth or dare," she say

"Dare"

"I dare you to put on a blindfold and we will stand in a line. You must identify who it is by only touching,"

We stand in a line. Zeke,Will,Marlene,Toby,me, Uriah and Chrissy.

Shauna touches Zeke's hair than his face and pulls his nose.

"Zeke" she says

She moves to Will one touch of his hair

"Will,"

She places her hand on Mar's face than to her hair than runs her hand down Mar's hair. Marlene's hair is shorter than min but longer than Chrissy's

"Marlene,"

The places her hand on Four. I think she is trying to find his face.

"Four,"

She places her hand down on my head than runs it down my hair.

"Tris"

She places her hair on Uriah's greasy hair.

"EWWW, Uriah do you even wash your hair,"

We all laugh.

Finally she doesn't even need to touch Chrissy and know.

"Chrissy,"

"How did you know all over us perfectly?" Zeke asks

"Well, you have a big nose, Will has really soft hair,Mar's hair is shorter than Tris's and longer than Chrissy's, Four is insanely tall, Tris's hair is very long, Uriah has greasy hair and Chrissy was left,"

We laugh at the comments she made with Uriah and Zeke.

"Chrissy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

" I dare you to do the cinonim challenge ,"

"No way," Chrissy says she says as she takes of her shirt revealing a lacy black bra.

"Tris, truth or dare,"

"Dare"

"I dare you to lick the bathroom floor," she say

"Eww that is so gross, no way" I say as I take off my shirt revealing my sports bra

The whole gang looks shocked.

"Whats wrong?" I say

"Uhhh, Tris have you looked at you stomach, chest, collarbone and neck?" Chrissy asks

I look at my stomach, chest, collarbone and neck they are covered in hickeys. I glare at Four. I bring my knees up to my chest and hide myself. They all burst out laughing.

"Four truth or dare,"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take me home," I say

"Fine," he says

"We better go than, it's already eleven and me and Tris need to do some recording,"

"Okay but remember to always use protection," Uriah says.

I blush and Toby glares at him and we drive back to Tris's house.


	16. Paralyzed

**TOBIAS POV**

Tris and I walk out of Zeke's house and to my car. I hold her hand tight and use my thumb to circle it over the back of her hand. The moment we step out we are bombarded with fans and paparazzi's. I wonder what bitch told them we were here.

"Hop on," I tell Tris as I motion for a piggyback ride.

She jumps on and we race to my car with all the paparazzi's and fans following. We get into my car and start to drive away. We drive for about 3 minutes hoping we got away. Tris took down the sun roof and started singing to the radio. The radio was playing Black Widow by Iggy Azelea. The rap came up and I never knew my Trissy was good a rapping. Soon I start seeing flashes from behind us. I have encountered this but it was very rare. I guess it is very dangerous due to the fact you are taking photo's of someone while you are driving. We were going to an intersection my light was green. So I stepped on it but still on the speed limit. When we were just about to cross than out of the blue there was car speeding across raking photo's of us while crossing the other way approaching from Tris's side.

"TOBIAS" screamed Tris.

I screeched to stop but we still crashed. The car speeding crashed on Tris's side. I knew something was going to happen Tris. I covered Tris. I feel sharp pain on my back but not as bad as the whippings I had. There was a loud BANG, than darkness covered me.

**TRIS POV**

Tobias covered me. He fell into limp.

"TOBIAS," I shout

I pull out my phone and call 911. There was a massive crowd around us. I hug Tobias. I look at his back. Their are shards of glass from the windscreen. He protected me. He sacrificed himself. I look at the person I love on my lap, unconscious because of me. Within 10 minutes 911 came. I see the ambulance take Toby away. I cry and cry thinking what if he isn't alright. I call Chrissy still crying. She picks up.

"Hey Tris,"

"Hi-i-i" I manage to get out. Than I burst out crying.

"Tris what's wrong," Chrissy asks

"It-it-it's Four," I say

"What did he do to you because I will kick his ass,"

"He-he-he sacrificed himself," I say

"WHAT" she screams

"We were in a car crash and there was a car speeding on my side and-and- he protected me, now he's in the ambulance, what if he's not ok Christina," I say than shouting the last part.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT" I scream

"Calm down Tris,"

"I can't, I CAN'T CHRISSY, WHAT IF HE DIES, WHAT IF HE IS BROKEN FOREVER," I shout.

"Tris we will discuss this at your house later just go to the ambulance and go with Four to the hospital," Chrissy says "He will be fine, he's strong, he will survive,"

I nod even though she can't see

"Thanks Chrissy, your the best," I say sniffling.

I hang up and walk out. The police approach me.

"Can we ask a few questions," they ask calmly

I nod

"What happened,"

"Well, we were driving through the intersection and the light was green, than when we were going through a car came speeding through taking photoes, Four slammed the breaks, the car was on my side but he protected me," I blurt out than burst out crying.

"Okay, you need to get checked for any damage,"

I nod and stand their paralyzed. The nurses came and took me to the hospital.


	17. Destroying and Healing

**A/N: To answer Newfangirl's question is that Tris was paralyzed with shock. I thank you guys for the postive comments. I enjoy hearing your ideas and I will take them inconsideration. I love hearing from you guys. I enjoy writing this as much as you guys like reading it (hopefully).**

**Fourtrisxoxo**

**TRIS POV**

I get a brief check up to see if I had any fractures and snap out of my faxe of paralyzation.

The police drop me off at my house. I put on a blue sports bra and compression black pants and drive to the gym in dangerously high speeds. I arrive at the gym. I put earphones on and listen to my MP3. I tape my knuckles and start punching the punching bags thinking

_Look what you did _PUNCH

_He might die _PUNCH

_It's all your fault _PUNCH

_What is he's not alright _PUNCH

_All because of you _PUNCH

_Why did this happen to him _PUNCH

_You let the person you love sacrifice himself _PUNCH

I continue like this for an hour thinking about Tobias. I punch the bag harder and harder until it falls out of it's chain. I start to kick

_Look what you did Prior _KICK

_You are such a bitch _KICK

_He won't love you anymore _KICK

_He probably never loved you _KICK

_You might as well just hook up with one of the guys that hit on you _KICK

_You might as well be a slut _KICK

_Your parents left you _KICK

_Slut _KICK

I start to do some combo's

PUNCH PUNCH KICK

KICK PUNCH PUNCH

KICK PUNCH KICK

PUNCH KICK PUNCH

I do one more punch. The bag falls off.

I hear clapping in the back. I am covered in sweat and I gave all my anger out on the bag.

I turn around and see the one and only John.

"Well, we meet again, Prior," he says "I want my kiss and ride," "I heard you little boyfriend is in a crash,"

_No Tris, think postive Tobias loves you, he may be in poor condition, he sacrificed himself for you._

John arroached me. He places his lips on mine forcefully. I push him off and do my combo

PUNCH, KICK, KICK, PUNCH, PUNCH,KICK and a final punch. Knocking him out cold.

All I see is flashes around me. I guess they found me. I turn around and a face smile and than give them the bird and walk off. Pushing my way through the paparazzi's. I drive to the hospital with a pain in my wrist. I arrive in my sweaty outfit.

I get a brief check-up. They press on my wrist. I give a grunt of pain.

"Ms Prior, it happens to be that you have a stress fracture on your radius, which is the bone on your arm," the nurse says.I just simply nod still worried about Tobias.

The doctor walks in and asks for my status.

"She is still in shock and anger about the crash but it will fade away in an hour or so, there is also a fracture in her radius but it is only a stressm"

"I suggest you get a brace from the chemist," the doctor says

I nod. The nurse leads me out of the room. I see the gang.

I walk past them still in shock. They approach me.

Before they ask or tell me anything. I break down.

"What happened," asks Uriah.

"We were driving home and than their were paps around us taking photo's while Four was driving and when we were crossing an intersection another car was crossing. Than they crashed into my side but Four used himself as a human shield, than I went to the gym and pulled me anger on a punching bag and than John approached me and I punched him out cold," I say crying still.

"How is Four?" asks Shauna

"I-I-I- don't know," I stutter

I walk into chemist and get my brace. I put it on and than go to the reception.

"Hello, how may I help you," she asks without looking up at me.

" I am looking for Four," I say coldly

She looks up and I think she recognizes me: "Oh, uh Tris yes he is in room 6T4,"

I walk down to room 6T4. I knock. I hear a familar low voice shout:

"Come in,"

I run inside.

"Tobias," I gasp "I was so worried, you scared me to death, don't do that next time,"

He chuckles.

"I wouldn't want to see you in this state," "If I did I would probably be murdeding myslef by now,"

I laugh and kiss him passionately. He starts to kiss back but we are interrupted by a cough.

I see the doctor at the door.

"Well, Four your state is pretty good, we had to remove some glass out of your back and transfer a bit of blood back in, you should be able to check out this afternoon," the doctor said.

I nodded and he walked outside.

He looks at me again and he leans in for a kiss, I straddle him lightly and start kissing him back. He skims his tongue on my lip wanting an enterance. I accept, he places his tongue in my mouth massaging it. I put my hand through his hair pulling him closer and he places his hand on my back pushing us together until there is no more space between us.

We were interuptted by a cough AGAIN.

'Every single god damn time' Four mutters under his breath. I give him a quick peck on the cheek and turn around to see the gang and my brother.

"I see you've heard the good new Tris," Uriah says

"Whatever," I say.

"Well, I appreciate you looking after my sister and sacraficing yourself for her and what happend to you Tris, you look like a piece of shit," Caleb says.

" I went to the gym and pulled me anger on a bag than on a person, you probably could go on the news to find everything out," I say

"Poor bag," Toby mutters. I punch him playfully in the arm.

"Ow, I guess you gained some muscle at the same time," he says

"Have you heard any news of the other people in the other car," I ask

They all loosed eye contact.

"What happened," I ask

"Umm.. one of them died," Chrissy says "Their parents want you to attend their funeral,"

"I'm guessing you don't want to attend," Zeke says

"No,no,no I want to," I say.

"Not when you know who it was," Chrissy mumbles

"Who was it?" I ask

"Uhh, it was Al," Shauna says

"Oh," I say looking down

I remember him. He was my ex. He liked me alot a bit too much. He kinda forced me to do everything and pushed me. I didn't really like him, we never clicked.

"Who is he," Toby asks me.

"Oh, he was my ex, he forced me to do a lot and pushed me, I didn't really like him at all, heck I didn't even know why I agreed to go out with him, but one day we nearly did 'it' because he forced me but I defended myself, I guess those combat lessons did have some use. You could consider it rape but nothing happened," I say with my eyes filled tears but I am holding them in.

"So, do you still want to go?" Toby asks

"Yeah I guess," I say "But I won't make a speech or anything I will just attend, you coming Four?"

"If your going I'll go," he says.

"When can you get out," asks Will

"This arvo," Four replys.

After the gang left, Toby checked out and filled out some papers we were ready to go home.

"Ahh, Tris we don't have a car to go home," Toby says.

"Oh, don't worry I will call the chauffeur, my parents have one but when they left to Bev Hills I told him I will just drive around myself, he told me to call him if I ever needed to get picked up,"

"Wow Trissy, you even have a chauffeur and whose the famous one here," Toby joked. I give him a quick peck and called Edward, our chauffeur.

He arrived five minutes later. We get in the Roll Royce, I guess he never returned it.

"Hey Tris, who you got?"

"Hey Ed, oh this is my boyfriend, Four," I say "We got in a car crash,"

"Oh are you alright," Ed asks

"Yeah,"

Than we get home for real this time.


	18. The First Time

**A/N:Hey guys this chapter will be rated M**

We get into my house. I have a shower and change into a salmon coloured crop top and some denim shorts. Toby had a shower and put on a v-neck black shirt and jeans. He had clothes here due to the fact that he practically lives here.

"So what do you want to do," I ask

"Well, I think you know what I want to do," he says

"Fuck you and your dirty mind" I say

"Nahh.. I rather do it to you," he says

"I think the crash made your brain wrong," I joke

We laugh and start recording a new song.

"What did you write?" Toby asks

"It's called My Blood," I say

"Lets here it," Toby says.

He sets up everything and I get in the music room and start recording.

_That feeling that doesn't go away just did  
And I walked a thousand miles to prove it  
And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts  
The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks  
As you sail from me_

Alarms will ring for eternity  
The waves will break every chain on me  
My bones will bleach  
My flesh will flee  
So help my lifeless frame to breathe

And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now  
And God knows it's the only way to heal now  
With all the blood I lost with you  
It drowns the love I thought I knew

The lost dreams are buried in my sleep for him  
And this was the ecstasy of a love forgotten  
And I'm thrown in the gunfire of empty bullets  
And my blood is all I see  
As you steal my soul from me

Alarms will ring for eternity  
The waves will break every chain on me  
And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now  
And God knows it's the only way to heal now  
With all the blood I lost with you  
It drowns the love I thought I knew

_Ohhh, ohh oh_

_Ohhh, ohh oh_

_Ohhh, ohh oh_

_Ohhh, ohh oh_

_Ohhh, ohh oh _

_Ohhh, ohh oh_

_And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now  
And God knows it's the only way to heal now  
With all the blood I lost with you  
It drowns the love I thought I knew_

And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now  
And God knows it's the only way to heal now  
With all the blood I lost with you  
It drowns the love I thought I knew

I finish. Toby stops recording and claps.

I bow and walk out. I peck him on the cheek.

"Now to send it to Lucas," he says

After about and hour my song is on itunes.

"TRISSY, TRISSY, TRISSY," shouts Toby

"Yeah, coming," I say as I run to him.

He is on the imac.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Your song is number one on itunes," he says

I looked shocked and check. I squeal and hug Toby. I kiss him passionately.

He starts to kiss me back. He kisses me back lightly biting my bottom lip wanting an enternce. He places his tongue into my mouth massaging my tongue with his. We pull back both breathing heavily. I tug his shirt to bring him close to me. He takes off his shirt showing his perfectly defined abs and muscles. We continue making out. He places his hand under my shirt gliding it up to the clasp to bra. I take my shirt off and let him take off my bra. Leaving my breasts exposed. I notice his massive bulge in this jeans. I smirk. Toby massages my left breast with one hand as he sucks and licks my right breast. Giving a light bite every time to time making me moan his name with pleasure. His hand falls down to my jean shorts. He unbuttons the shorts and drag him down. Leaving my in my lacey thong. He placed his thumb on the waist band of the thong and pushes it down leaving me naked. I take his jeans off leaving him with only with his boxes on. His thumb is lightly rubbing my clit. He insterts one finger

"Tttttooobbbiiiiassss," I moan he inserts another two pumping them in fast."Let me return the favor," I say looking down at his massive bulge in his boxers.

I take his boxers off revealing a massive member. I stroke his erect penis. Than I lick the top of his dick than inserting it into my mouth. My mouth going back and forth and sucking his dick making him grunt and goan in pleasure.

I go back to kissing him. We somehow end up on the floor rolling around.

"Damn, I don't have a condom," Tobias says

"Don't worry I am on birth control, mum wanted me to," I say

"Tobias, I have never done this before," I confess

"Neither have I," he says

With that he slowly inserts his penis into me. There's pain but it's bearable. He thrusts back and forth making it feel sensational. I can't believe how good this feels.

"Harder Tobias harder," I shout.

He starts to thrust faster and faster making me have an oragasim, he thrusts faster and faster until we reach our climax.

"Tobiassssss," I shout still riding him

"Trissss," he groans "Your so wet,"

We stop and pant heavily. We continue making love. Tobias picks me up and takes us to my bedroom. I fall asleep after the last word I heard, I love you too.


	19. Promises

**ZEKE POV**

It's ten in the morning and I am bored out of my mind. I decide to go to Tris's house seeing as it has everything. I arrive and press the buzzer. No answer. I climb over the tall fence trying not to kill myself. I arrive at the massive double door entrance. I pick the lock and go to Tris's room. I gasp when I see a Four and Tris in the same bed. NAKED. I laugh to myself and take photos and send them to the gang.

Than Four stirs. He sits up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ZEKE HOW ARE YOU IN HERE," he shouts.

I burst out laughing. Waking up Tris. The jerks and sits up luckily the covers cover her breasts but her shoulders and chest are bare. Definitely naked. I take another photo to prove that they were naked and send them off.

"ZEKE GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE ROOM," Tris shouts.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," I say and back out of the room.

The moment I shut the door I burst out laughing.

**TRIS POV**

I look over to Tobias.

"He's gonna pay," I say.

Tobias nods.

"What prank should we pull on him?" I ask

"Well, Zeke really likes his hair, how about we replace his shampoo with some week long dye," he says

"Nice but how will we get in his house?"

He shows me keys

"This is Uriah's house key to their house, I stole them off him during the party for no reason," he says.

I give him a quick peck.

"I am going to go have a shower," I say

"Can I come," Tobias whines jokingly

"Sure, you've already seen me naked, what's to hide," I say

"Really?" he says

I nod and we take a shower together. I hear Christina's voice shout.

"TRIS, TRIS, TRIS," I hop out of the shower with a towel covering me, letting Tobias shower a bit longer.

"Yeah,"

"If your out here who's in there showering," Christina asks while pointing to the bathroom door.

Just than Tobias yells.

"BABE, THEIR ARE NO TOWELS LEFT CARE TO GET ME ONE?"

"NOT THE RIGHT TIME," I yell back.

"I'LL WAIT THAN," he yells

"OMG, you were showering with Four," Christina squeals.

"Yeah whatever can you get out so I can change," I say

She nods intently and leaves the room.

I give Tobias a towel and change into a tan singlet and black shorts. I walk out and let Tobias get changed. I arrive in the kitchen to see the Zeke and Christina.

"Hey," I say "How did you get in Zeke?"

"Well, I was bored and your house has everything, I buzzed but their was no answer so I climbed over the fence which you should never try due to the fact that I could of died, than I picked the lock, I wanted to see if you were home so I went to your bedroom to see you and Four than I took photo's and sent them to the gang than Christina called me and wanted talk to Tris so than I buzzed her in and here we are now," Zeke says

"YOU SENT THOSE PHOTO'S TO THE GANG, YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN," I say.

Than Tobias comes in.

"Hey babe, do you mind if my friend stays over tonight he's staying in Chicago for a week and knows no one except me and I told him that he could stay at my house but I really don't want to leave you," he says

"Sure, you know you might as well just move in," I say

"Is that a invitation Ms Prior," he asks

"Yes,"

"Well, I better start packing," he says.

He gives me a kiss and tells me he will be back in an hour.

Christina and Zeke stare at me wide-eyed and mouths open.

"Your letting your boyfriend move in," Chrissy asks

"Yeah, well he practically here 24/7 and he also already has half of his clothes in my closet," I say

They nod

"Tris, I LOVE YOUR NEW SONG IT'S THE BEST AND IT'S FIRST ON EVERY CHART KNOWN TO HISTORY," Chrissy says. Than squeals.

"Well, thanks to my lovely boyfriend," I say "I have to go get ready for my next recording if you want you can watch,"

Zeke and Christina nod. We walk to the music room, I let them in.

"Uhhh, Tris why are their clothes on the floor," Zeke asks

"Oh, one second," I say pushing them out.

I quickly grab the clothes and put them in the hamper near by.

I go get them.

"Tris you had sex last night with Four didn't you?" Chrissy asks

I just blush, look down and nod.

" YOU DID, I KNEW IT," she squeals "MY BEST FRIEND HAD SEX WITH AN INTERNATIONAL POPSTAR LAST NIGHT, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING LATER,"

I roll eyes.

I set up the background music and than I tell Zeke what to press.

_Imma change your life, Imma change it_  
_Imma change your life (life)_

_Imma change your life, Imma change it_  
_ Imma change your life (life)_

_Yo, Hustle Gang homey, real talk, no bullshit_

_You used to dealing with basic bitches_  
_Basic shit all the time_  
_I'm a new classic, upgrade your status_  
_From a standby to a frequent flyer_  
_Pop out your past life, and I'll renovate your future_  
_Then I integrate my genius shit we purchasin' not perusing,_  
_Yeah, I love your hustle, baby_  
_Just let me add a little bit of muscle, baby_

_Joint venture, we'll partner up until the shares are up_  
_And I'll up your wages on a private island, dolo_  
_One across the Cono_  
_Them broads before me was locals,_  
_Through customs accustom your wardrobe, damn_

_Stamped passports where they all pass ports 'til the clocks fast forward_  
_Then we got blue shores where they don't do chores, we just get chauffeured_

_Damn, this is the life_  
_Exclusive shit with all access granted_  
_In the country where the accents are grand,_  
_And they landing on top of foreign mansions_

_Imma change your life, Imma change it_  
_Imma change your life (life)_  
_Imma change your life, Imma change it_  
_Imma change your life (life)_

_Imma change your life, Imma change it_  
_Imma change your life (life)_

_Imma change your life, Imma change it_  
_Imma change your life (life)_

_If you could listen more than you speak_  
_I get you everything that you need_  
_I'm talking 'bout red bottoms LV_  
_Even extensions plugs in your weave_  
_I be blowing on strong weed when we ride_  
_And everybody just lookin'_  
_But ain't no nigga gon' holla_  
_They like nah shawty she tooken_  
_Ima get you up out that coffee shop_  
_Pick you up and leave you marked where you wanna shop,_  
_And let me show you that watch you supposed to wear_  
_Get up out that Honda Civic and get your ass in here_  
_Tell your mom and dad you're straight,_  
_Don't worry 'bout it you got it_  
_You fly over in coach and fly back in a jet_  
_Hustle gang got your chest,_  
_Ain't no time for stress_

_We spend our Winters in the Summer of Australia_  
_Eating crumpets with the sailors_  
_On acres without the neighbors_  
_We fast-forward four years more_  
_We long way from piss-poor,_  
_And all the shit that we endure_  
_I told you what you was in for so_

_Imma change your life, Imma change it_  
_Imma change your life (life)_  
_Imma change your life, Imma change it_  
_Imma change your life (life)_

_Imma change your life, Imma change it_  
_Imma change your life (life)_

_Imma change your life, Imma change it_  
_Imma change your life (life)_

_Once you go great, you never go good_  
_You never go back, even if you could_  
_I'll show you my way, I got that good-good_  
_You never go back, even if you could_

_Have you ever wished your life would change?_  
_Woke up and you lived your dreams_  
_Baby I could help you make that change_  
_I could show you how to do this thing_

_Have you ever wished your life would change?_  
_Woke up and you lived your dreams_  
_Baby I could help you make that change_  
_I can show ya, show ya (show ya, show ya...)_

_Imma change your life, Imma change it_  
_Imma change your life (life)_  
_I'll show you my way, I got that good-good_  
_Imma change your life, Imma change it_  
_Imma change your life (life)_

___Once you go great, you never go good_  
_You never go back, even if you could_  
_I'll show you my way, I got that good-good_  
_You never go back, even if you could_

_______Once you go great, you never go good_  
_You never go back, even if you could_

_____Imma change your life, Imma change it_  
_Imma change your life (life)_

_____I'll show you my way, I got that good-good_  
_You never go back, even if you could_

They clap outside as I exit the recording area.

"Damn Tris I never knew you could rap," says Zeke.

I laugh and punch him playfully. I someone walking up the stairs. Tobias.

"Hey," he says

"Yo, did you know your girl could rap," Zeke says

"Yeah, I heard her rap in the car to Black Widow, pretty good aye?" he says.

I laugh and slap his chest.

"Zeke, my manager said that I was advertising for this shampoo company and that I needed to use it or I could give them out it's a two week supply, so since you love your hair care to try?" Toby asks handing him a shampoo bottle.

"Yeah, that would be awesome since I need to take a shower and wash my hair since I ran out of shampoo, gotta go gonna get this baby washed," Zeke says as he flips his hair

"Oh and I was wondering if I could introduce my friend to you guys but your already probably know him," Toby says

"Who is it?"Chrissy asks

"Bruno Mars," Toby says

We all look at him like he is carzy

"How did you meet him?" I ask

"He wanted to calab, I agreed and said when I got out of high school," he said.

Zeke and Christina left.

"What did you put in the shampoo?" I ask with a mischevious smile.

"Maybe a bit of pink temporary dye," he says.

I laugh and give him a kiss.

"Oh and babe we are going out to eat tonight thanks from Bruno and its going to be formal and crap," he says.

"Okay well I you better send this to Lucas," I say "I'm gonna decide on a dress,"

I run upstairs and decide on a dress. Not too fancy but no too casual. I put on a chest bow dress. The top half is black and the bottom half has a salmon colour. I find a pair of black leather gloves to cover my split knuckles and black stiletto's. I curl my hair and apply a bit of makeup. A black liquid cat eye and red lipstick. A bit of black mascara.

I see Toby in a black and white tux.

"Tris, I have to give you something," he asks

He takes a black small box with a ring in it and says:

"Well, I know we are too young to get engaged but I want to give you this as a promise ring even though it is an engagement ring, I love you Beatrice Prior since the first day I met you sixteen years ago when we were four,"

I nod and kiss him. Holding back my tears of joy.

"I love you too Toby," I say

"I love you Tris,"

He places the ring on my left hand ring finger. The ring has an infinity sign with a big black diamond were they cross over and inside it says

T+B 4ever.

"Thank god that's over, I went to the mall when I supposedly was packing to move in, I kinda used one of your cars and I went to get the prank and passed a jewelery shop and I had my hoodie and sunglasses on, I saw this ring even though it's an engagement ring I got it, the lady asked me who it was for I said Tris Prior, than she's just like but she's dating Four which I found hilarious that she didn't realise who I was. Than I am just like is she, I paid for it than she finally found out who I was," he says

I laugh and say "Can I see yours and since your car is dead you can take one of the cars,"

He showed me his ring finger on his left hand it was exactly like mine but not sparkly and not diamond.

"Why are you wearing gloves and where's your brace?" he says

"Oh, I kinda gave myself split knuckles during the crash, I went to the gym and didn't tape my knuckles enough and I didn't want to where my brace," I say

"Fine but when we get home you have to put on your brace," he says

"Yes dad," I say than kiss him

"Oh, Tris you might want to check the news," Toby says

I roll my eyes and go on the news.

The first thing to pop up is

_Tris_ Bad_ Girl?_

_Tris Prior, the singer of the new hit My Blood, was found at Stepz Gym boxing after her supposed boyfriend, our bad boy, Four was in a crash after he protected Tris from the crash. Tris was beating up a punching bag professionally while Four was in the hospital. A guy at her high school approached her and kissed her. She pulled back and started beating him up coldly until he was unconscious. Than turning to the paparazzi's and giving them the rude finger. She pushed her way though the paparazzi leaving Lucas unconscious on the ground. Is this bad girl Tris a perfect match for our bad boy Four?_

Tobias looks at me with his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed.

"What?" I ask

"When did you turn into a bad girl," he asks

"Well, whenever I am annoyed, angry or just want to be alone, I use the punching bag, I always had a bad ass reputation when I am ticked off after I kinda beat up six football jocks until some of them landed in the hospital, that's why most people are scared of me," "I was called six for a period of time until I found Tris but I kinda liked six better," I say

"Nice to know my old sweet-heart best friends turned into my bad-ass girlfriend," he says than kisses me.

I put my gloves on and my ring over it. I hear a buzz.

"Hello?" I ask

"Oh, hey is this the right address because Four told me it was the Prior mansion,"

"Oh yes, you can drive in, I'll open the gate," I say

I open the gate and than I see a car enter. The car parks and out comes a Bruno Mars.

"Hey bro," Four says. "This is my girlfriend,Tris and this is my friend Bruno,"

"Hey, so the rumors were true and by the way Tris you got some killer vocals," Bruno says

"Thanks, I'll show you were you staying and around the house," I say

I show him around and his room.

"Wow, you got a massive house Tris," Bruno says.

"Yeah, my parents gave it to me, Four's real house is next door but he lives with me now," I say

"Well, let's get to dinner,"


	20. Funerals and Fun

**TRIS POV**

Two days later

Tobay is Al's funeral. Tobias and I are planning to attend. It is held at his church. I already put on a mid sleeved skater dress. The sleeves where black mesh. I put on some black lace gloves on with my promise ring on top. I put on a black facinator making the most of it cover my face. I put minimal make up. Black cat winged eyeliner and black mascara with a red lipstick. I put on a pair of black stilettos and see Tobias in an all black tux.

"I hope that when I die you will look that hot," he says

I slap his chest and kiss him. We try pick out the most reasonable car to drive seeing as all of them were sports car and have a V8 engine that is ridiculously loud. We end up choosing the black jagur. Tobias drive while I sit shotgun. We exit my house and drive to the church on silence. We arrive. The place is decorated with white lillies. There is already a bunch of people inside. We walk inside and I walk up to I think was Al's mum.

"I am really sorry ma'm," I say

"Yes, we are very sorry for your sons loss," Tobias says

"No, I am very sorry that my son was being dumb and risking his life taking photos of famous people," she says staring to sulk a bit.

I hand her my white handkerchief which I kept up my sleeve. She thanks me.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Al's mother asks

"Oh, no it's a promise ring, I am way too young to get married," I say.

"I remember Albert telling me lot's about you," she says

"Oh," is all I say feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Tobias seems to notice and tells her that we are sorry for her sons loss again. She thanks us as we find a seat.

"Thanks, it was kinda getting awkward," I say

"Anytime six, anytime," he says.

"Six?" I ask

"You said you preferred it,"

"Yeah I like it, Four and Six," I say

I kiss him on the cheek and the service begins. The priest talks about Al and his mournful death. He says a few bible verses and prayers. Than Al's coffin is carried down the isle. I remember him being a good friend but than I remember him trying to rape me.

I feel a tear fall down my face as I remember Al. Tobias rubs my tears away with his thumb and hugs me tightly with his muscular arms, trying to comfort me.

"I love you Tris," he murmurs

"I love you Tobias," I say.

After the funeral I go home and change out of my dress into a denim crop top with white jeans. I go to my study room and work on my song. Hmmm

I think about Al and Tobias. I thought about Tobias and how he was abused and hurt. I thought on how Al used me. I thought how I was hurt emotionally and I stood up and used combat to regain me and give me power. POWER that's it superhero. I write down the lyrics and tried out some melody. About two hours later I got everything done. I burn my background music on a disk.

I walk up to see Tobias and Bruno in the music room chatting with two beers.

"Hey Four, I am just trying out something mind helping?" I ask

"Sure, just give me the music you want me to play," he says.

I hand him the disk.

"Mind if I watch," Bruno asks.

"Nah," I say

Toby adjusts the sound a bit and I start to sing

_Oh Oh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
I loved you, I loved you  
With all that's in my power  
I was used and abused  
Til I was sweet and sour_

I kissed you and kissed you  
And gave you all my sugar  
You knew that I'd be useless  
If I let you know what you were to me  
I thought it would be OK  
And we shared everything  
No way

And I told you, I told you  
How I was such a sad case  
You said you could save me  
I'm doing the saving  
Went to sleep with superhero  
And he woke up a villain  
Killing and killing my love  
Oh, what happened?  
Oh, no, what happened  
You got me fighting  
Like wonder woman, woman  
But...

I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight  
Don't wear no ti-i-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o

Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight  
Don't wear no ti-i-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh

Oh no, don't know what happened.  
Don't know what happened.  
Don't know what happened.

I keep trying and trying  
To wrap my head around it  
Crying so can't let nobody see how I'm acting  
You hurt me, you hurt me  
And no not physically  
Ain't got no bumps and bruises  
To show people what you're doing to me

I thought it would be OK  
But you see I heard everything you said  
And I knew it, I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case  
You said you could save me  
I'm doing the saving

I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight  
Don't wear no ti-i-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight  
Don't wear no ti-i-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh no

You got me  
Using all my Kung Fu tricks, tricks  
Hit 'em with the round house kick to the tempo  
1, 2, 3, 4 hung hi ho, T.K.O, Tae Kwon Do  
You know  
When you see that hand go chop  
Everything stops  
The flow so hot  
Like steam from a coffee pot

Rush hour, no traffic  
No Jet Li, just Jackie  
You acting like you stay behind  
Go read up on your classics  
You ol' fake-o wanna be superman  
Give Clark Kent back his glasses  
Man I hit you with a judo kick so fast  
You look back like what happened

Oh, no  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight  
Don't wear no ti-i-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight  
Don't wear no ti-i-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight  
Don't wear no ti-i-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight  
Don't wear no ti-i-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

Oh, no what happened  
Oh, no what happened  
Oh, no what happened

I walk out.

The stare at me in shock

"You did all of that in two hours, lyrics, background music and melody?" Tobias asks

"Yes," I say cheekily while tugging on his cheek and give him a quick peck.

"Well, you are amazing, the music department is definitely your league," Bruno says

"Thank you, do you think it's good enough to send Lucas," I ask

They nod still shocked. I laugh.

I go on the imac and see that my two new singles are the top two on the charts.

Bruno said he had something on and had to go out for and hour and a half. Leaving me and Tobias alone. I sit on my bed thinking of some lyrics for my next song. Tobias comes in.

"Trissy, Lucas says that you may need to miss a bit of school for a photo shoot tomorrow for your new album,"

"Album?" I ask

"Yep at this rate you only need like a couple songs and a calab or two than you will have a hit album and I am coming since I am not missing my girlfriend get all dressed up and sexy," he says

"Well, than prepare yourself for a cold shower," I say mischievously as I creep closer to him.

"I think I might need one soon," he says.

I start to kiss him lightly making him deepen it. He kisses the side of my face and starts to kiss down my neck making my moan lightly. He reached down to my collarbone. I feel his hand reach my clap of the bra.

"When is Bruno coming home?" I ask him

"In an hour," he replys.

He takes off my bra and flings it over to the other side of the room and starts to get to business.

We end up naked with him hovering over me. Inserting himself into me. I moan involuntarily.

He pushes back and forth gradually getting faster and faster until we reach the peak giving me waves of orgasms before.

After a while I straddle him and kiss him with passion and love. It turns hungry. Turning your kissing to a make out session until Christina and Uriah come marching in.

"LOOK AWAY," Christina shouts.

"WOAH NEVER SAW THAT COMING, COOL," Uriah says

"Shit," Tobias mutters.

"GET OUT," I shout.

I hear the door shut and I get up preparing myself with a whole bunch of questions.


	21. Dinner

**CHRISTINA POV**

OMG that did not just happen. I just walked in on my best friend having sex with Four. International popstar Four with now sexy, hot, bad girl, new thang Tris Prior. Tris Prior with amazing vocals. I am so happy for them.

**TRIS POV**

I have a shower with Tobias.

"What are we going to tell them?" I ask

"I don't know," he says "I guess just answer what they ask,"

I shrug and give him a kiss. I get out and put on comfy outfit. Knowing that we are probably going to go out to eat later I choose an outfit. For now I put on one my white bra, one of Tobias's white shirts and some black jeans that reach right under my knees.

"You look hot in my shirt," Tobias says

I laugh and give him a kiss.

"Ready to go to hell?" I ask him

"Yeah," he says.

We walk out of the room.

"OMG we are so sorry we walked in on you, I wanted to come over an congratualte Tris on her top 3 songs," Christina says

"Um it's cool but how did you get in," I ask

"I kinda broke in," Uriah says

"What's with you guys and breaking in on my house," I ask

"Well, I wanted to thank you for playing that prank on Zeke and do you know when it will come out?" Uriah says.

Tobias and I laugh.

"Maybe, sometime at the end of the week," Tobias says.

We all laugh.

"Well, how about we go out to eat, I passed this new restaurant the other day and it looks pretty good," I say.

"Yeah that would be cool," Uriah says.

"I'll text the gang," Chrissy says.

I get bookings for us just incase it's crowded.

I let Christina pick out an outfit from one of my mums many closets. I go up and put on outfit I picked out earlier. It was a loose, black bow bandeau with a velvet high waisted skater skirt with the same colour. I put on the promise ring. I crimped my hair and put on my average makeup. Red lipstick, mascara and black winged eyeliner. I run down to see the guys casual formal like me. Well, the girls are more formal. Shuana has a loose button-up white blouse and a black pants. She has a pair of white stilettos. Chrissy has a familiar looking pink falbala dress with black wedges. Mar has a blue sleevless playsuit and black ankle strap heels. They guys are just wearing a pair of jeans and a dress shirt.

I get downstairs and burst out laughing at Zeke's pink hair.

"I'll get you back Prior and Eaton," Zeke says

"Your not wearing that," Tobias says jokingly

"Whyyy," I say playing along

"Because there will be guys drooling all over you," he says

"Ohhh, Four getting jealous," I say "Don't worry no one will be drooling over you when they figure out who I am or if they figure out who you are,"

Four and I laugh.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Mar asks

"What?" I ask confused

Chrissy takes my hand points at my promise ring.

"Oh, no, thats just a promise ring I got from my ol' buddy Four here," I say

"Is that real diamond?" Shauna says, now everyone is staring at my hand.

"I actually don't know, I never looked at it that closely," I say

"Is it?" I ask Tobias

"Maybe," he says

"Four, you didn't have to get me something so expensive," I say slapping his chest.

"Only the best for my Trissy," he says

"Damn, you set the bar high for us, what if we want to get one for our lovely lady," Uriah says.

We all laugh.

"Carpool?" I ask

"Okay," they all say.

"Three of you go with Four and three come with me," I say "Four, choose a car the key draw is the top one out of all of the draws,"

They nod. I put on a pair of black double cross strapped heels. I take the black Lamborghini Gallardro. We drive off. I text Tobias the place we are going.

We arrive at the restaurant. It is called Tausassy. Interesting name. The girls and I walk inside there is a massive line and a short one. The short on is for the smart people who booked. I walked down the line. Finally when we get to the front of the line. We walk up.

"Name," A guy named Kyle says not looking up. Kyle is a bit muscular but not like Tobias muscular.

"Tris, Tris Prior," I say

"How many?" he asks a finally looking up.

Its kinda funny because I think the guy doesn't know who I am. He starts to hit on me.

"Well, hello suger," he says

I give him a disgusted look and say: "I have a boyfriend,"

"I bet you I am stronger and better than him," he says wiggerling his eyebrows.

Finally Tobias get his timing right and runs up and places his and around me waist.

"Hey, sorry we are late, go stuck in traffic," Tobias says. Before I give him a peck.

Kyle looks a bit scared.

"What were you saying, sorry I didn't listen," I say to Kyle.

"Uh,um, uhh nothing," Kyle stutters.

"Well, I thought you said you were better and stronger than who, oh yes my boyfriend," I say dumbly.

Tobias turns to look at Kyle and shoot him a death glare.

"Oh and to answer your question before, we have eight people," I say

"Uhh, okay um Tanya will show you your seat," Kyle says gesturing to a girl.

I nod. The Tanya girl looks at us and than her eyes widen and her jaw drops.

She shows us to our seat.

We all sit down. We get the menu.

"So Tris, what happened over there," Chris asks

"Oh that counter guy was hitting on Tris but than I being the amazing person I am saved her and gave him a death glare, see why I don't want you to wear that," Tobias says gesturing to me.

"Well, if we were at home by oursleves would you want me to wear this," I say gesturing to my outfit.

"Nah, I think he would rather see you naked," Uriah says.

We shoot a glare at him.

"Wait, what?" Zeke asks

"Christina and I walked in on them," Uriah says.

"Thanks for telling the whole world Uriah, whats next tell the media," I ask him.

"Wellll," Uriah says

"Don't you dare," Tobias say.

The whole gang starts laughing except Tobias and I.

"Lets order," I say.

Will puts up his hand for like three minutes.

"My arms sore, someone else put up their hand," Will whines.

I put up my hand and within ten seconds a waiter comes.

"Yes, what would you like Ms Prior," she asks politely

"Umm could I have the Classic Steak and a Sprite," I say

"Yes, what about you Mr Eaton," she says

"I'll have the same," He says. I look at him and give him a peck on the cheek.

"And you guys," she says with a bit of attitude.

"I'll have the Ceaser Salad and OJ," Christina says

"Me too," Shauna and Marlene say. Wow on a diet much?

"I'll get the club sandwhich and Pepsi," Zeke says

"I will have the Pesto Pasta and Lemon Lime Bitter," Uriah says

"I'll get the Chicken Barbeque Pizza and I will have water please," Will says

She walks away and we start burst out laughing.

"Wow, don't you think it's funny how Will puts his hand up for three mintues and than Tris put her hand up and within ten seconds someone comes and than she takes our order with kindess to Tris and Four than she just like and you guys," Chrissy says

"Yeah, she is so sexist," Uriah says.

"How is that sexist, sexist is when she only likes her sex," Will says

"Talking about sex, whose done it?" Zeke says.

I roll my eyes.

"We all know Tris and Four's sex life but what about the rest," Uriah says.

I poke my tongue out.

"Anyone done it apart from them?" Uriah asks.

They all shake their heads.

We get our food and eat like teenagers.

**A/N: For those people who are curious about the songs.**

**Superhero is by Cher Lloyd**

**My Blood is by Ellie Goulding **

**Change Your Life is by Iggy Azalea**

**Kinda stole the lyrics. I love music, I just can't write it.**

**Please leave reviews.**

**Fourtrisxoxo**


	22. Fighting

**TRIS POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I wake up. I shuffle around and don't feel Tobias beside me. I sigh. I get up and have a shower. I put on a low cut white crop-top with light denim overalls. I walk down and smell...

BACON

I run down and see eggs, toast, butter and bacon arranged in a smiley face. I see Tobias cooking.

I run down and cover my hands over his eyes while standing on the tip of my tippy toes. Geez he's so tall.

"Guess who?" I ask

"Who turned out the lights?" he said jokingly

I laugh and kiss him on cheek.

"Oh, Tris two things, you have your photo shoot and I am coming and two I got starbucks, it's on the tables," he says

"Thanks," I say.

I see two caramel frappechinos and the plate of food. I sit down just than Tobias comes and joins me.

"Really," I ask him pointing to the bacon

"Cheesy?" he asks

"No, it's cute," I say

"Oh, Bruno had to go because he was sceduled earlier," Tobias says

We laugh and than eat talking about friends, school and music.

I realise we have ten minutes left to go.

"Lets go," I tell him.

We both stick on a pair of white converse high-tops

"Really," we say at the same time

"Wow" we say again the same time

"What's happening," we ask each other at the same time AGAIN.

We laugh than hop into one of the cars.

When we arrive we see our friends.

"Hey," we say at the same time

"Agghhh," we say at the same time again.

"What's wrong," Mar asks

"This keeps happening," we say at the same time.

They all laugh at us.

I was planning to kiss him on the cheek, well, apparently he was too so we ended up awkwardly kissing but than we melted into it.

"NO PDA," they all yell

"What it was an accident," I say innocently "It's stopped finally,"

The first bell rings. Yay we have gym. The gang arrives at the locker area. We split up into girls and boy.

I put on a green sports bra and compression pants. Mar, Chrissy, Shauna and I walk in.

Some one grabs my butt. I turn around and see Peter. I snarl at him. I continue walking. Than Peter and all the popular half of football gang starts to surround me. Peter slings his shoulder over me. I immediately pull away than hitting into another jock.

"What do you want," I hiss at all of them.

"You," they say. They start coming closer to me.

"Didn't you here what I did last year?" I ask with my arms folded

"Yeah those jocks weren't jocks they were losers," Peters says.

I trip one of them with my foot leaving a gap. I walk out of that gap.

"You'll regret it," I say.

I see Tobias staring at me wide-eyed. I walk over to him, he places his hand around my waist.

"They surrounded me," I say

"Oh, okay," he says

"TODAY WE WILL BE LEARNING SELF-DEFENCE, AT THE END WE WILL HAVE A FIGHTING COMPETITION, WHOEVER WINS I WILL GIVE THEM A LEAVE SCHOOL EARLY SLIP AND MISS THE LAST HOUR OF SCHOOL," Coach Amar shouts.

I smirk and look at the jocks. They are all like 'I'm gonna get this,'

"FIRST ROUND WILL BE THE GIRLS VS GIRLS AND BOYS VS BOYS, THE WINNER OF THOSE ROUNDS WILL THAN BE PUT TO THE NEXT ROUND, GIRLS VS BOYS, WE WILL CONTINUE LIKE THIS UNTIL WE HAVE TO PEOPLE LEFT," Coach yells again.

I smile to myself. Coach teaches us easy punches and kicks. While we practise he writes the down round one.

I look at the girl side.

GIRLS

SHAUNA VS MOLLY

MARLENE VS HILLARY

TRIS VS NITA

HAZEL VS EMILY

LAUREN VS CHRISTINA

FIONA VS TAYLOR

The girls flashes a smile at me, obviously we are gonna kick some butt.

After we watch the boys fight including Tobias who didn't even get a touch, we finally reach the girls.

Molly is such a slut. Her sports bra hardly covers her breasts and her shorts have her ass sticking out. She starts by doing a punch in the air. Wow sooo dumb. Shauna comes up and punches her jaw than slaps her face hard.

"OKAY, OKAY, SHE WINS I DON'T WANT MY PRETTY FACE RUINED," Molly says. I start laughing at 'pretty face',

"FINE THAN LETS SEE WHEN YOU FIGHT NITA IF YOU GET WRECKED, BE SCARED, NITA MADE THE PUNCHING BAG SWAY," she threatens.

"Okay, if I win I dye your hair any colour I want, if you win you cut my hair," I say still laughing. Made the bag sway what a threatning thing to say.

"Okay," Molly says shaking my hand. What colour, green, pink, no multi-colour, yeahhh.

Marlene beats Hillary since Hillary was mostly brain.

I zone out. I see Shauna, Marlene names circled indecating they won.

"TRIS AND NITA TAKE THE RING," Coach say

I hop in the ring. Tobias and the gang are cheering.

"Bring it music box," she says. Oh stepped over the line.

I postion myself in the classic postion. She tries to puch me. I catch her wrist and twist. She tumbles back. She charges at me. I flip her over me landing on her back with a loud bang. She stands up. I take my move. One punch to the jaw, the face than stomach, a kick to her side finishing it off this a roundhouse kick. Now Nita is on the floor with a bloody nose and bruises forming all over her. She stands out she doesn't back out. Okay lets bring this to the next level. I do another round house kick, knocking her out of balance. I sweep my leg at her joint making her fall on her back making her head hit the floor. She stands up. I elbow her temple and than I knee her stomach. I continue kneeing her than I flip her over my shoulder landing on her back. I stand back in my classic postion until I realise she's unconsious.

The class starts to erupt with whooping and clapping until I hear someone shout.

"THAT'S MY GIRL,"

I laugh and look at Tobias who is shouting.

"Molly, when do you want to get you hair dyed, how about 7pm this afternoon?" I shout

"FINE," she huffs

Christina beats Lauren after about one punch. Again the pretty face excuse.

Hazel and Taylor won their fights.

Now to the next round.

SHAUNA VS ZEKE

HAZEL VS URIAH

TAYLOR VS WILL

CHRISTINA VS FOUR

MARLENE VS JOHN Surprised he is still here

TRIS VS PETER

Yay I think to myself. I am gonna beat Peter's ass

Shauna wins her fight due to the fact Zeke let her win

Uriah wins his fight, so does Will. Tobias beats Chrissy and John beats Mar.

My turn!

I get in the ring with Peter.

I start with the clssic postion, my arms covering up most of my body. Peter charges at me. I step out of the was and trip him. I hear a crack. His nose looks like it's broken and it's bleeding.

"Ahh, what the fuck Tris, you broke my nose," he says

I shrug. I punch him in the jaw, sweep my feet under him and boom he's out.

Two people unconsious.

Quarter Finals:

URIAH VS WILL

SHAUNA VS FOUR

JOHN VS TRIS

Yay I think two jack-asses and a slut in one day.

Uriah beats will and Tobias beat Shauna.

MY TURN

In the ring. I punch John in the jaw. Sweep him under the legs. He's on the floor and hugs my legs. WTF?.

I slap the back of his head than punch his temple. There goes the other.

Three unconsious.

Semi Final, seeing as their was three people left someone had to verse someone. Since I got three unconsious and we don't want another coach puts Tobias and Uriah. Tobias wins by far. He is like me never gotten touched by the other fighter. I forgot yes, he was a Dauntless Prodigy. Dauntless was a fighting, self defense and shooting club. You throw knives, shoot guns, fight and train. It was an intense club some even died. Tobias has never, never ever been beaten by anyone in a fight.

"I can't fight my girl," Four whines to the coach

"You have to do it," Amar says.

I get in the ring with Tobias.

I walk up to him and whisper

"Fight me Toby, I wanna see if I can beat you,"

"Never, never ever will anyone beat me especially by my girlfriend,"

I smirk and whisper

"Lets see?"

We both get in the same pose. The whistle blows. I try to punch him but he catches it and pushes me back lightly making me take one step back. I kick him on the side only making him grunt a bit. We return to our original postions. I sweep my foot to trip him but he jumps. Finally he makes a move. He kicks where the joints of knee is making me trip but he catches me. I hear the bell ring for next class.

"Four, here is your slip to get out of school," Coach says

"No, coach I don't need it I am already missing two hours of school," he says

"Why?" Coach asks

"Well, Trissy here has her first photoshoot and I am helping her," he says

He looks at me and I nod.

"It's for my new album," I say.

Tobias 'coughs' "And magazines"

I glare at him

"You never told me that," I say

"Well since you guys don't need it, URIAH," he shouts

Uriah come running over.

"Yes, coach" he says

"Since these two are already missing a bit of school here," he says as he hands him the slip.

**2 HOURS TILL SCHOOL ENDS**

After lunch me and Tobias go and log out. We get to the car and drive.

"You nervous?" he asks me

"No, its just people taking photo's of me," I say

"Trissy after this you will hate it, knowing you," Tobias says

We arrive at infront of a large building called Penfolds Photoshoots.

We get out and enter.

Their are two large,glass automatic doors. We enter the main area. It has grey carpet and many couches. The walls are black and white. On the side there is a large circular reception desk.

Four walks up and says

"Tris, Tris Prior,"

"Okay the photographer will be with you in a second," the receptionist says calmly.

Tobias and I sit on a couch. When they mean a second, they mean a second.

"Hey, Greyson," Tobias says shaking a man who looks about his thirties.

"This is my girlfriend, Tris, she is here for a photoshoot," Tobias says.

He looks at me and smiles. I smile back

"Nice to meet you.." I say

"Greyson," he says. I smile

"Nice to meet you Greyson," I say

"Okay for the shoot she can have some by herself and some with you, if thats fine with you," Greyson says

"Sure," Tobias says "See you soon,"

"Wait what?" I ask

"Just follow him," he instructs.

I nod and follow Greyson who hands me to a girl named Abbie.

"Hello Tris, I am Abbie I will be your makeup artist for all the shoots you have here, you will also meet Yasmine who is you fashion desginer, she will tell you what to wear and everything,"

Abbie lines my eyes with eyeliner pencil than wings it with liquid eyeliner. She gives me red lipstick and a natural eyeshadow. Pinkish blush, bronzer, mascara and a bunch of things I don't even know.

I looked fabulous in the end.

I met Yasmine. She said the first shoot is formal. I got handed multiple dresses and said choose one I liked. Now I started hating this. I put on the first dress. I didn't like it. It was too tight and short. I looked like a stripper. Three dresses later I found one I loved. It was pale pink considering that most of them were light pink or white. The dress had ruffles from waist down. It had a loose bow at the back with long ribbons. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. I walk out. Abbie changed my makeup from red lip stick to pale pink lip gloss.

I walk out to see where I was going to get my photo taken. It had a white backdrop. A white chaise lounge with light-coloured roses everywhere. They took a few photoes.

Next theme sports.

I chose a fluro yellow sports bra and black compression shorts.

TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER

After a few shoots by myself and with Tobias I was finally done. I put on different clothes. I have a short, grey croptop and floral shorts.

I went home and worked on my song I only have to write the chorus than done.

After a few mintues I was done. I needed to write two more songs and two calabs with Tobias than album here I come.

I walk up to the music room and start to burn some background music on a disc.

I hear a knock and in comes Tobias with starbucks.

"Hey Babe, you looked hot in those shoots today," he said

I laughed and said "I hope I never have to do that again and I never ever want to see them,"

"Well they are now being published on millions of magazine," he says

I roll my eyes and kiss him.

I was suppose to give him a quick peck but Tobias held me in. I didn't mind, I actually loved it. I continue kissing him back, slipping my tongue in his mouth. Tobias kissed down my neck slowly nibbling and sucking my skin giving me more hickeys. He moved down to my collarbone leading to my breasts. I start breathing a bit heavily.

"Tobiasss" I moan. "I have to finish this song after this we can continuse,"

He pulls off and starts the music,

_And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit...  
And party, and party_

I stumbled up to the window  
Opened the curtains to blinding light  
Make-up all over the pillow  
What went on? What went on?  
What went on last night?  
You look so sweet while you're dreaming (yeah)  
Holding your bottle of Tanqueray (yeah)  
It isn't even the weekend  
Baby, that's how I know you're the one for me

I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party, and party

'Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I get that drunk sex feeling  
Yeah, when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet, hot loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Out in the streets we're running  
Shut down every bar  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do

Hangover, I think I'm broken  
You said the fix is a shot of Jack  
I said, "Man, what are you smoking?"  
But alright, pour a glass, and we'll throw 'em back

I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party, and party

'Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I get that drunk sex feeling  
Yeah when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet, hot loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Out in the streets we're running  
Shut down every bar  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do

I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit...  
And party, and party

I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit...  
And party, and party

'Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I get that drunk sex feeling  
Yeah when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet hot loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Out in the streets we're running  
Shut down every bar  
So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and party  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do

After we send the music to Lucas

I get a call from Chrissy saying we are going paintballing at 7:00pm

6:30pm

I go back to the office and continue songwriting until Tobias comes in.

"Tris, when do we have to go paintballing?" Tobias asks

"7," I say

"Good enough for a quickie, if your fine with it," he says seductively

"What do you think you can do in 25 minutes?" I ask

He comes closer and starts kissing me. He already has his hand on my bra clasp and unclasping it. I smile against his lips as I run my hand over his perfect body down to his boner. I unbluckle his belt and take his jeans off. Both of our upper bodies are exposed. Tobias takes his hand and takes them to the waistband of my shorts and pull them off. The only thing I have on is my thong as for Tobias he has his boxers. I take off my thong as Tobias begins to touch me. My breathing became quick and short as he slipped his second finger. I pull his boxers off and start sucking and licking his dick. Tobias picked me up and placed me on my desk and started to fuck me. He gradually started to go faster and faster until he hit my G-spot.

"TOBIASSSS," I shout

"Trisssss, you feel so good," he says

He flips me around making some of stationery spill. Again he goes faster until we reach our climaxes. I feel sensational.

"Tris I am gonna.." Tobias saysBut than his cum shoots up through my walls making it feel amazing. I look at the time 6:58.

"Shit Tobias we have to leave unless they want to suspect something," I tell him

We quickly put on some different clothes. I put on an old black tee and black jeans as the same for Tobias. I don't put on any makeup or fix my hair. I just pat it down so does Tobias. We hop in the Laborghini and race off.

**A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER YET. I WAS GOING TO STOP AFTER THE FIGHT BUT THAN I REALISE THERE WASN'T MUCH. NEXT CHAPTER PAINTBALLING**


	23. Paintballing

**TRIS POV**

I text Molly rescheduling my hair dying.

_T-Meet me at my house 12pm tomz_

_Molly-Whatever_

Tobias stops. I see we have already arrived at the paintballing place. I look around no lights, no people, no nothing. I look around and see the gang.

I run up to Christina as Tobias runs up to Zeke.

"Heyyy, sorry we are late," I say

"It's okay, we were worried that you got in a crash or something," Christina says while giving me a hug. "Are those pencil shavings on your hair?" she asks. She takes out something from my hair. "It is," she says. "How did you get them in your hair...ohhhhh, wait, don't tell me, I don't want to know,"

I look down blushing. Uriah and Zeke wolf-whistle.

"Oh shut up, it's not like you haven't done it with Shauna or Marlene," Tobias defends

"Wait, they did?" Christina asks.

They all nod and Tobias and I laugh.

"Anyways, why does this place look so dead?" I ask

"Oh, It's not open," Zeke says.

"Than what's the point of coming," Will questions.

"I didn't know it was closed," Zeke says.

I am thinking about a place to play since my brother had paintball guns. Oh I nearly forgot my house had a massive backyard.

"Hey, meet me all at my house, my brother had some paintball guns and I have a massive backyard," I tell them.

They all nod and Tobias and I get back in the car snd drive to my house. On the way we started a convesation.

"Hey since it's getting hot we should host a pool party," I say

"Yeah that would be awesome," Tobias says

"How about first week of holidays since school is about to finish for the semester." I suggest

"Yeah..." Tobias says before he gets cut off by my song, Superhero.

"OMG is this my song?" I ask

He laughs and says "Yes Trissy it is,"

_I loved you, I loved you  
With all that's in my power  
I was used and abused  
Til I was sweet and sour_

I kissed you and kissed you  
And gave you all my sugar  
You knew that I'd be useless  
If I let you know what you were to me  
I thought it would be OK  
that we shared everything  
No way

And I told you, I told you  
How I was such a sad case  
You said you could save me  
I'm doing the saving  
Went to sleep with superhero  
And he woke up a villain  
Killing and killing my love  
Oh, what happened?  
Oh, no, what happened  
You got me fighting  
Like wonder woman, woman  
But...

Tobias sings with his impression of me. I laugh my head off.

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight  
Don't wear no ti-i-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight  
Don't wear no ti-i-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh

Oh no, don't know what happened.  
Don't know what happened.  
Don't know what happened.

I keep trying and trying  
To wrap my head around it  
Crying so can't let nobody see how I'm acting  
You hurt me, you hurt me  
And no not physically  
Ain't got no bumps and bruises  
To show people what you're doing to me

I thought it would be OK  
But you see I heard everything you said  
And I knew it, I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case  
You said you could save me  
I'm doing the saving

I sing.

We laugh.

"What inspired you Tris?" Tobias asks

"I wrote this after Al's death, I remember what he did to me and how I defended myself with a round house kick," I say.

We arrive at my house and I see all the other guys. I grab the guns and take them out to the garden. I tell them the boundaries.

"WE ONLY CAN STAY IN THE GARDEN SO NO GOING IN THE HOUSE, WE CAN'T GO IN OR BEYOND THE TENNIS COURTS,WHEN YOU GET SHOT YOU CAN'T SHOOT ," I shout.

"We all have different colours, Four and I have purple, Chrissy and Will have pink, Zeke and Shauna have green and Uriah and Mar have blue," I tell them

They all nod

"What teams?" Uriah asks

"Couples," Shauna suggests. We all agree.

We all split up. Tobias and I go and find a place to hide. We find a place near the pool which is next to the tennis court.

We stay in put for two minutes preparing our guns. I hear whispering which becomes clearer. Uriah and Marlene.

"Where should we hide?" Mar asks

I look at Tobias and tell him to get Uriah as I get Mar. We find a high ground. I climbed the diving board quitely. When I got half way I could get a clear spot where Uriah and Marlene are. I aim and shoot Marlene. A purple paintball splatted onto her clothes. Uriah turned to Marlene and shouted. "I hate you Tris or Four where ever you are, I will find you and shoot you," With that Four shoots Uriah on the leg. Uriah gives a very high pitched and girlish scream. Tobias and I laugh as we reveal ourselved. We continue and hear Chrissy and Will.

"LOL, they won't ever find us,"Chrissy says. Tobias and I do a different plan. I was being a distraction to Will and her as Tobias sneaks from behind and shoot Will. I walk into plain sight and give a scream like I saw a ghost. Will and Christina whip their heads to me. I get Christina in the arm as Tobias shoots Will on the back. Tobias and I run away

Last but not least, Shauna and Zeke. I wonder where they are.

"Here we are Trissy-poo," Zeke says. He shoots a paintball towards me. I do an easy front walkover dodging the paintball. Zeke looks at me with shock. I shoot him before he can do anything making him snap out of his faze. He starts asking me stupid questions when I hear a paintball gun shoot behind me. I turn and see a paintball heading to my way. I quickly do an ariel just missing the paintball. Shauna looked at me with amazment. With that Tobias shot her on the arm.

"YEAHHHHHH," we shout at the top our lungs fist pumping. We call all the other guys to come back.

"OMG, Tris how did you do that?" Shauna asked.

"I did gymnastics when I was younger and quit about a month ago but I can still do things," I say.

"Oh, yeah I remeber when we were younger and you showed me your back handspring, you were so happy you finally got it," Tobias said.

"Yeah, I remember that," I say laughing

"Wait you guys knew each other when you were younger," Shauna asks.

"Yeah," I say

"Than why didn't you tell us you knew Four when you were younger," Christina says.

"Well maybe back than he had a different name and was less muscular, all I remembered were his vocals and those mesmerizing blue eyes" I say.

"And something else," Tobias says with a wink. I playfully push him. They all looked confused. Lets get back in the house and change.

**A/N:**

**Here it is the paintball game. BTW for those who were fascinated last chapters song was by Rita Ora. It is called How We Do**


	24. The New Friend

**TOBIAS POV**

I wake up at 5am and go down to the fridge. There is like nothing their. Some sauces, no fruit or vegetables, juice and some other junk. We have to go grocery shopping. I hop on the news since there's nothing more to do.

_The rumors are true, Tris and Four are an official couple after all they did makeout at the celeb premier of Divergent. By a un-named source it is believe to be that Tris and Four had a child but put it up for adoption and are married. Tris and Four both have rings in their wedding finger. Tris has now entered the music business with her top 4 songs; Change Your Life, My Blood, Superhero and her new and recent one How We Do and we all hope that she will strike for her first album by the next few months. As for Four he has going out of the music business this year for his last year for school. We hope for a bright future for these two teen-stars._

I hop onto Twitter since I haven't for a long time.

_Don't worry guys Tris and I aren't married or ever had a kid. Yes, we are dating but we aren't married. The ring on our finger is just a promise ring and Tris is not pregnant or at least I hope so._

_Love you guys_

_Four  
xox_

Hopefully that will settle the rumors.

**TRIS POV**

I wake up to my alarm beeping and see Tobias is not in bed. I have a nice-warm shower and for now I put on Tobias's shirt and some loose shorts. Tomorrow will be the start of the last week of school for the semester. I walk past one of the offices and find Tobias on his phone.

"Hey" I say

"Hey Babe, we have to go grocery shopping, the hardest thing ever," Tobias says.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Twittering," he reply

That reminds me I haven't been on Twitter ever since I started singing. I log on. HOLY SHIT. 6.9k followers. There are alot of questions like 'Are you pregnant?' or 'Are you dating Four?' and other shit.

After a couple minutes I am getting hungry.

"Toobbbyy, I'm hungryyyyy," I whine

"Okay, lets start adventure of shopping," Tobias says.

I go upstiars and get ready. I put on a black long maxi skirt with slits and a white sleeveless croptop. I put on a black bowler hat. I straighten my ombred hair and put on white ankle strapped, platform stiletto's. I put on my average makeup, black mascara, red lipstick and winged eyeliner. I walk down and grab my white Chanel bag and put inside my Louis Vuitton wallet, house keys, pens, sunglasses, phone and some throwing knives. I keep the knives just in case someone tries to kill me I throw the knives. I run down stairs to see Tobias in a white muscle tee, black jeans and white converses. He has his sunglasses on and so do I. We hop into the Aston Martin and drive to the shops.

It's quite early for a Saturday. We enter the mall, their are a few people here but no many.

"Wanna ride Trissy," Tobias asks moitioning for a piggy back

I hop on and he runs to the grocery store.

"Okay,what do we need to buy," I ask while getting a trolley.

"I have a list," Tobias says.

He shows me the list.

-Fruit  
-Meat  
-Pasta/Spaghetti  
-Pasta Sauce  
-Eggs  
-Vegetables  
-Milk  
-Flour  
-Yogurt  
-Snack Food  
-Bread  
-Cake

"Lets begin," I say.

Tobias and I walk around the fruit and veg area and practically take all the fruit and vegetables there are. We by some meat including bbaacccoonnn. We buy our pasta needs and eggs and flour. While we went to get the milk and yogurt we hear someone say

"OMG, are you Four?"

We turn around and see a girl probably a year or two younger than me. The girl has black hair and brown eyes. Than I hear a voice which I swear I have heard before.

"Miaaaa, wait for me,"

Than a person I know all too well comes around the corner.

Michael...

Michael was my ex, he cheated on me and I still agreed to take him back after that. Than he cheated on me again. Ugh, how much I hate him. He was staring at me

"OMG, you are Four and is that Tris," That Mia girl asks

"Yeah," Tobias says.

"Can I get an autograph?" Mia asks

"Yeah sure but I don't have a pen," Tobias says.

"Here," I say giving him a sharpie.

"Tris?" Michael asks

"What," I say clearly annoyed

"Who is he," he asks pointing at Tobias.

"He, is her boyfriend," Tobias say calmly

"Yes and now can you fuck off Michael," I say while putting up the finger.

He looks stunned, I remember when I used to be scared of him. LOL. Not anymore

"Tris, I am really sorry about what I did to you, I hope you can forgive me,"

"I really don't care," I say while turning around

"Tris can I have your autograph too?" Mia asks

"Sure," I say nicely while death glaring at Michael

I sign the paper.

"How did you know that guy?" Tobias asks

"He was my ex, he cheated on me," I say

"Wow, how many ex's do you have?" Tobias says

"Well, currently living two," I say chuckling.

We finish off our shopping and I go home and work on a song while Tobias unloads everything and makes me breakfast.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!_

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
That I would talk, I would talk...

What should the chorus be? I think to myself.

My thoughts are interuptted with the smell of CHOCOLATE PANCAKES..

I run down.

"Chocolate Pancakes" I shouts

"Yep," Tobias says.

He sets them on the table and we start to eat.

"So you working on a new song?" he asks

"Yeah," I say

"How much have you done?"

"Like two verses," I say

"K, well tomorrow I'm going to take you on a date," Tobias says

"So your not gonna ask me, I might not want to go," I say cheekily

"Okay, Beatrice Prior could I take the honor of taking you on a date?" he says with a posh british accent.

"You surely may," I say with the same accent back.

We burst out laughing.

"Okay but this arvo I am dying Molly's hair," I say.

"Okay but I want to be there," Tobias says

"KK," I say with a girlish accent while twirling my hair and batting my eyelashes. "Well, I'm gonna work on my song, I will call you when I need help,"

I run into the office and start to continue writing the chorus and trying out different melodies.

_But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care_

I continue writing the next two verses:

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go_

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

Rap:  
Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey, never look back,  
Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guessin', but should've hit that  
Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover  
Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

All I have to do is burn the background music than DONEEEE

"Tobiasssss," I shout

I hear someone going up the stairs.

"Yeah, wait you done aren't you" Tobias asks.

I nod as he sweeps me up and slings me over his shoulder making my butt next to his face.

"LET ME DOWN TOBIAS," I shout as I pound my fists against his back.

"Hush little Trissy if you are more quiet it will make everything easier," he says.

With that I hush as he brings me up to the music room.

He starts to play the music. Before I can even start to sing a buzz goes off on the intercom.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey, it's Molly," Molly says nicely.

"Okay, I will be down in two mintues," I say

I run down and see Molly, surprisingly she doesn't look slutty and doesn't have any makeup on. She has a plain black tee and white jeans and a pair of black vans.

"Hey lets get that hair done," I say

"Okay but it has to be a natural hair colour," she says

"Okay,"

I take her up the driveway.

"Wow Tris you have a massive house," Molly says

She is being nice?

"Thanks?" I say

We arrive at the front door. I enter.

"Welcome to the place where I call home," I say as I open the doors.

She looks fantasized by my house. I chuckle a bit.

I lead her to one of the bathrooms and pull out the dye. I was making her hair from natural brown to blonde with red and pink streaks.

"So, why did you agree for me to do this?" I ask

"Well an agreement is an agreement," she says

"That is definitely a lie, even if it was an agreement you would argue your way out of this," I say

"This is why, people always predict my actions, I want respect," she says "I am only with Lauren because no one wants me in their group, I have to wear slutty clothes to be with them as well which I hate, no one gives us respect, only one night hook-ups, I hate my life," by now her eyes are watery.

"Hey, hey, if you want you can hang with us, I could give you a make over if you want?" I offer seeing her like this makes me have a completely different view of her.

"I would love to but I don't have much money, my parents died when I was young and I live with my grandparents who are retired," she says.

"It's okay, take this as an apology for seeing you all the other way," I tell her.

"Now lets begin," I say

Just than Tobias came in.

"Hey Tris," "Molly," he says

"Well, Molly is going to be hanging out with us and now we are going to the mall so if you could excuse us," I say.

He pouts his lips. I give him a kiss cheek.

"Is that all I get, I am going to be alone for the rest of the day," he says

I give him a kiss on the lips and say.

"Yeah by the second I leave the house you are probably going to call the guys and trash the house," I say

"Maybe, maybe not," he says. I laugh and say bye as I drag Molly to one of the cars.

We hop in the Lamborghini and drive off.


	25. Date and Sing

**TRIS POV**

I just took Molly for a make over. I bought her new clothes and makeup. She also got her hair dyed dark red she looks FAB. I dragged her over after the shopping spree and I am choosing the best outfit out of all the clothes I bought for her. I got out a caged black strapless dress that mad her hair and eyes stand out. I do my average makeup on her face and than DONE. I invited the gang over to see her makeover. I already explained to them why Molly is hanging with us. I hear a buzz.

"FOOUURRR, CAN YOU GET THAT," I shout

"SURE BABE," Tobias shouts back.

Within two minutes the gangs comes over.

"Introducing the new and improved, Molly Kapactria," I say

Molly comes out and the gang looks stunned. Uriah and Zeke wolf-whistle making Molly blush.

"Well, I have to finish my two songs and than I have a date, so have fun with Molly," I say

"Hey can we watch you record," Uriah asks

"Yeah sure," I say

The whole gang goes upstairs to the music room. They plop onto the couches. Tobias puts on the background music. I start.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!_

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I start to Rap

_Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey, never look back,  
Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guessin', but should've hit that  
Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover  
Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture_

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I finish and I walk outside and tell Tobias to send it to Lucas.

"Wow, Tris your really good," Molly says.

"Yeah" The whole gang agrees than claps. I curtsy.

I hand Tobias the other disk.

_Our love runs deep like a Chevy  
If you fall I'll fall with you baby  
'Cause that's the way we like to do it  
That's the way we like_

You run around open doors like a gentleman  
And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."  
'Cause that's the way you like to do it  
That's the way you like

Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine  
Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time  
Just you and I, just you and I  
Whoa, whoa

No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
'Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA, yeah

You're always reading my mind like a letter  
When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater  
'Cause that's the way we like to do it  
That's the way we like

I'll never ever let the world get the best of you  
Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you  
'Cause that's the way I like to do it  
That's the way I like

We touch down on the East Coast  
Dinner on the sky rise,  
Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights  
You and I, you and I  
Whoa, whoa

No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
'Cause our love was made, made in the USA

'Cause baby I'll bite the bullet  
And take the blows for love  
Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA  
Made in the USA, made in the USA

No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
'Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA, yeah

Made in the U.S.  
Made in the U.S.  
Made in the U.S.A.

Tobias and I finish.

"Well I have to go on my date so take care of Molly," I say.

I run upstairs an put on a black dress with a zip at the front. The dress has a v-neck and a cream stripe in the middle under the zip. It shows off a bit of cleavage. I grab black leather jacket and designer sunglasses. I grab my black Michael Kors bag and put on a pair of black strappy stilettos. I put on my promise ring and run downstairs. I see Tobias in a white button up dress shirt tucked into a pair of black trousers. He has this top button undone and has pointy black shoes. He has black leather gloves and a pair of Raybans.

"Hello, my little spy agent," I say

"Hello my little model," he says while smirking "And I am not little for you information, I am 1.87,"

I laugh and kiss him.

"Let's go," he says

"Where are we going?" I ask

"You'll see," he says as we take the flashy lime green lamboghini.

We drive for a couple of minutes.

"Did you write that song about me?" Tobias asks still focusing on driving

"Which one?" I ask

"Made in the USA," he says

"Maybe, maybe not," I say cheekily

We arrive at this very fancy looking a restaurant. The parking lot is full of very expensive cars. We hop off.

"Well, this is probably the only public place on Earth that people treat us like normal people," Tobias says.

I burst out laughing. We walk in with Tobias's hand around my waist. The queue was very empty. We enter the restaurant and they treat us like normal people. YAY.

We sit in the corner of the restaurant until a couple I think I have seen somewhere pass us.

OMG, SELENA GOMEZ AND JUSTIN BEIBER.

I sit their like I have seen nothing as I look at the menu.

"Trissy what you want?" he asks me in a six year old voice.

I punch him on the arm playfully and laugh.

"IDK," I say

"Really IDK, you know you could just say I don't know," he says

"YOLO," I say

"Again, You only live once," he says

"Whatever and to answer your question before I will get the classic rib steak and fries," I say

I see Christina calling me.

"Hey Chrissy's calling, should I put it on speaker?" I ask Tobias

Tobias is nodding eagerly.

I put it on speaker without warning her.

She doesn't even say hi and than shoots off with the questions.

"Where did he take you, have you guys done anything, have you guys seen anyone, what are you guys doing, are you guys making out or just fucking, OMG you guys are totally doing that," she says.

Tobias and I burst out laughing

"Hello to you too," I say "And by the way Four heard everything you said,"

"Chrissy we aren't that dirty, we don't just turn the corner and start fucking, we are at a restaurant and haven't even ordered," Tobias says.

We burst out laughing even more.

"Well it's not my fault that you show so much PDA that I don't even want to know what happens when no ones around," Christina says

"Well, you wanted to know like two minutes ago," I say

"Oh, shut up, I am gonna go, have fun," Chrissy says before the line goes dead.

"Wow that was interesting," a male says.

We turn around and see Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez.

"Hey bro, long time no see and did you hear everything just than," Tobias says

"From beginning to end," Justin says

"Well, this is my girlfriend, Tris, Tris meet Justin and his girlfriend Selena," Tobias says.

"Hey," I say shaking their hands.

"We really like your music you got killer vocals," Selena says

"Thanks, I get that a lot," I say

"So what you doing here?" Justin asks

"Well I am taking my lovely lady here for a date,"Tobias says.

We order our food and later on eat it. Until I see someone I know do karaoke.

Shauna, Marlene and Chrissy

"Hello, if our a very talented friend is still here please sing with us and this is for our beloved boyfriends," They say "This is Made in the USA by the amazing Tris Prior,"

I start to laugh.

"Yes, I did write this song about you and now I am going to sing it for you," I say to Tobias.

I walk up and Chrissy tosses me a microphone;

I start to sing as I strut to Tobias.

_Our love runs deep like a Chevy  
If you fall I'll fall with you baby  
'Cause that's the way we like to do it  
That's the way we like_

You run around open doors like a gentleman  
And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."  
'Cause that's the way you like to do it  
That's the way you like

I wink at Tobias than blow a kiss.

Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine  
Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time  
Just you and I, just you and I  
Whoa, whoa

We all sing

_No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
'Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA, yeah  
_

_Chrissy sings_

_You're always reading my mind like a letter  
When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater  
'Cause that's the way we like to do it  
That's the way we like_

I'll never ever let the world get the best of you  
Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you  
'Cause that's the way I like to do it  
That's the way I like

Shuana sings

_We touch down on the East Coast  
Dinner on the sky rise,  
Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights  
You and I, you and I  
Whoa, whoa_

No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
'Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Marlene sings

'Cause baby I'll bite the bullet  
And take the blows for love  
Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA  
Made in the USA, made in the USA

We all sing...

No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
'Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA, yeah

Made in the U.S.  
Made in the U.S.  
Made in the U.S.A.

We 'curtsy' as the audience claps.

I get a lot of 'that was amazing's and 'wow you have killer vocals's as I walk over to Tobias.

"That was sexy," he whispers.

I laugh and kiss him. The gang comes over.

"Well, hello, nice surprise," I say

"Yeah, it was Chrissy's idea," Uriah says.

"You guys should do a duet," Will says

"I don't really think that's necessary," Tobias says

"Yeah," I say in agreement.

"Ahhh, I get it you guys are too pansycake to go and sing," Uriah says.

"I am not a pansycake," I say.

"Well, than sing a duet with Four," Uriah challenges.

"Fine, only if you sing with Zeke and Will," I say

"Challenge accepted," Uriah says

"Come one Four," I say

"But I don't wanna," he whines like a three year old.

"I'll buy you dauntless cake later," I whisper in his ear.

He nods eagerly.

"What we singing?" he asks

"What did you say?" Shauna says

"Nothing," I say

Christina wiggles her eyebrows.

"Ewww, no I didn't say that Chrissy," I say

Chrissy shrugs in disbelief...

**A/N: The singing will be on the next chapter, for those you want to know the music it's**

**Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato **

**And**

**Made in the USA by Demi as well.**


	26. Singy-Song Action

**TOBIAS POV**

My adorable girlfriend pulls me to the karaoke person and chose a song. I zoned out dreaming about the dauntless cake in my mouth. She gives me a microphone.

"What are we singing?" I ask

"Everything has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran," she says

I nod.

_TRIS: _

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_BOTH:_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_ME:_  
_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel right_

_BOTH:_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_TRIS:_  
_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_ME:  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_BOTH:_  
_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

We finish our song and a lot of the audience is clapping and some have their phones out. We bow and I carry Tris of the stage. She gives me a peck on the cheek which I give her back.

Zeke and Uriah sang Blurred Lines by Robin Thick. They sounded like two cats trying to sing but are in a shredding machine. It was like nails on a chalkboard. That's how horrible they sounded. It was actually funny because they started pelting food at him and Shauna pelted a tomato which splatted all over Zeke's face. As for Uriah, Marlene pelted her shoe at him. A high heel pelted at a person's place where it don't shine is not good or pretty. Tris and I laugh our butts off.

"So when am I going to get that dauntless cake," I ask

"Some day, some day," she says

"But you promised," I pout like a three year old.

"I told you some day," she scolds

"Can I as least get a kiss?" I ask

She goes on her tippy toes and kisses me on the lips. I want to deepen it but she pulls away.

"I'll get you little Trissy and the dauntless cake you owe me, I will," I say.

She laughs and Molly comes up and hugs her. I am still not used to her being with us. At least she looks decent now thanks to my little Tris. Tris is little but don't under-estimate her but I am still so a dauntless prodigy. I should bring her there one day.

"Hey Trissy do you want me to bring you to dauntless one day?" I ask her.

She stares at me with shock. I don't know if it's bad or good.

"YESSSSS," she shouts as she runs and jumps in my arms.

Everyone looks at us weirdly. Than Zeke speaks up.

"Did you get her pregnant?" Zeke says with all seriousness.

"What the fuck Zeke," I say

"What she just looks really happy," Will buts in

I roll my eyes.

"I just told her that I would take her to dauntless," I say

"Dauntless, as in the world-famous combat exclusive club," Uriah asks

"Yeah?" I say

"OMG can we come," the guys ask

"How can you even get in?" Uriah asks

"Uhh, I am a prodigy over there" I say

The guys look at me with shock

"OMG I JUST HAD A BRAINWAVE, YOU ARE THE FOUR, FOUR THE DAUNTLESS PRODIGY," Uriah shouts.

"Wow that took you long enough," I say

Tris just laughs and laughs...

"What other person in the world has a number for his name," she says.

"True," I respond.

"OH and guys the party is going to be at my lake house and if you guys want you can come and stay their for the two week break," Tris says.

A mixtures of cool, yeah, I'll be there respond Tris

"Okay, good pack you things and meet me at my house after school Friday," she says

They nod. We leave to the car. I stop Tris and press my forehead against me.

"I love you Beatrice Prior," I say

"I love you too Tobias Eaton," she says

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always," she confirms.

I press my lips against hers. I always feel the adrenaline through my veins when I kiss her. I start to see flashes.

She pulls back and takes the shotgun seat. I kiss her one last time before we drive back to our house.

When we get out and get into the house. I push her against the wall and start vigorously kissing her. She kisses back runs her hand through my hair pulling me closer to I love it when she does that. I run my hand through her waist long hair, messing it up. She starts to unbutton some of my buttons on my shirt. I start to kiss down her neck reaching down to her collarbone. We are interrupted by a buzz. ARGGH. I groan.

"Hello?" Tris asks

I hear a flashes and questions in the background like, 'what do you think of Tris and Four,' 'Did you know about their relationship' and 'Is Tris pregnant'.

"Hey Tris it's Lucas can you let me in?" he asks

She looks at me. I give her my puppy eyes.

"Yeah, sure," she says

Damn Lucas.

I hear a knock at the door and I open it.

He looks up and sees me.

"Oh, uh was I interrupting something," he asks

I give him a confused look.

"Uhh your hair is sticking out in all different directions and you have red lipstick all over your lips as well as you buttons are un-done," he chuckles.

Oh I completely forgot. My hands fly to my shirts buttons than I pat down my hair quickly. I rub my lips trying to get rid of all the lipstick Tris got stuck on my lips.

"Oh uhh, please come in," I say awkwardly.

He walks in and see Tris. I stand behind him motioning for Tris to pat down her hair. She finally gets my message and pats down her hair.

"Hey Lucas, please take a seat," she says

He takes a seat on the couch. Tris sits on the seat opposite. I go to the kitchen and help myself to a can of coke and my phone.

After responding to a few messages and texts Tris walks in looking sad.

"What happened," I say softly than touching her arm

"uhh, I am..." she say before a silence. She looks away

" GOING ON TOUR," she screams and jumps into my arms

"And you are coming with me mister," she says while poking my chest.

I laugh.

"I was so scared for a second," I say "So when you going?"

"After the Term 3 which means we have to do you have to feature in one of my songs and than I have to record two more songs which I have already wrote," she says while dragging me to the music room.

I pout.

"Can't we continue what we did before?" I say

He punches me in the arm playfully.

"Now play this," she says handing me two disks.

I put one on the disk players and adjust the music a bit. I connect it to the pair of headphones she is putting on now. I turn on the mircophone and press some other buttons to help with the sound and recording system. I give her a thumbs up and start to play the background music and put on a pair of Beats to hear her.

She starts.

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer_

Sexy senorita, I feel your aura  
Jump out that new motor  
Get in my flying saucer  
I'll make you call me daddy  
Even though you ain't my daughter  
Baby I ain't talking books  
When I say that I can take you across the borders  
I'm young and free, I'm London G  
I'm tongue in cheek  
So baby give me some time to drink  
Slow and steady for me  
Go on like a jezzy for me  
And say the words soon as you're ready for me

I'm ready for ya  
Hit 'em all, switch it up  
Put 'em on, zip it up  
Let my perfume, soak into your sweater  
Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better  
No option for, you saying no  
I run this game, just play a role  
Follow my lead, what you waiting for?  
Thought it over and decided tonight is your night

Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'  
Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'

R.I.P. to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
(I-I-I'm ready for ya)  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer  
(I-I-I'm ready for ya)

Nothing on, I strut around  
I do it big, I shut it down  
I wonder if you'll be able to handle me  
Mental pictures, no cameras please

Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'  
Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'

R.I.P. to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
(I-I-I'm ready for ya)  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer  
(I, I, I'm ready for ya)

Yeah I hear you talking  
Don't know who you trying to flatter  
Got my mind made up (I, I, I'm ready for ya)  
I'm in control, but with you being a man,  
You don't seem to understand (I, I, I'm ready for ya)  
I, I, I'm ready for ya  
I, I, I'm ready for ya  
So keep thinking you the man  
Cause it's all part of my plan  
I, I, I'm ready for ya

Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'  
Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'

R.I.P. to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over...

Tris is so talented. She can sing, rap, dance and do combat. Not to mention a great kisser. I just love her so much.

"Thanks," she says

"Thinking aloud again?" I ask

"Yep," she replys.

Next song

_Party girls don't get hurt  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn  
I push it down, push it down_

I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love

1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink

Throw 'em back, till I lose count

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight

Sun is up, I'm a mess  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this  
Here comes the shame, here comes the shame

1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink

Throw 'em back till I lose count

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight

She walks out and I give her a kiss.

"That was amazing," I say

"Thank you,well let's get some sleep," she suggests.

I smile and nod. I drift off after I tell Tris I love her

**A/N: Sorry about all the songs.**

**The one at the restaurant is 'Everything has Change' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran**

**The first on for the recording is 'R.I.P' by Rita Ora**

**And the last one was 'Chandelier' by Sia**

**Love you guys...**

**BTW the chapter where the will be is close; Please** **request what you want to see.**


	27. The New Kid?

**VERY IMPORTANT: STORY CHANGE**

**A/N: I changed the time of Tris's tour to after Term 3 so I can do other things...**

**TRIS POV**

I was thinking about the party and what to do on the holidays while my thoughts got distributed by Tori and a new kid.. he had a familiar face. MICHAEL. Why is he here. I try to trick my mind and think of something else. It's weird how a teacher would prefer their students to call them by their first name instead of by there last name with a Miss, Mrs or Ms in front but Tori was cool anyway. I always loved the subjects, music and art because those subject is when you can describe what you feel and let go of your emotions. But for now, it's just because I was really good at music partially why I am now famous but who cares, right?

"Okay we have a new student, Michael, today we will be starting our assignment which will be submitted on the second week of the holidays, I will suggest..." Tori said as I zoned out. I felt a pair of eyes looking at me. I turned my head and saw those beautiful ocean coloured eyes with worry in them. It felt like I was getting drowned into the thought...

"Fourtris," Tori shouted snapping her fingers between our eye contact. It's kinda funny how she used our ship name.

"Yeah," we say at the same time.

"Listen," she said calmly.

"Okay as I was saying before I got interrupted, I suggest you stay in contact with your partner, I will show you some examples of good duets, I will play the songs that you will have to sing, some will be singles and some will be already duets and Fourtris will have to be seperate," Tori said.

"But Miss.." Tobias whined like a three year old. Than he started to argue.

"It's okay, let's have a competition, Tori chooses whose the best," I challenge Tobias

"You're on," he reply's.

"Well that's great because you guys will be doing this assignment as well a mentoring you partner as for one of you your partner will be one of the bottom of the class and Michael will be paired with either Four or Tris," Tori says.

We whine.

"Anyway for now I will show you some of the best duets and some of the worst, I will expect you to try to beat the best as for the worst, I will not expect any of you to be this bad, I have chosen the easier version so some of you are able to beat the best," Tori says

"I bet none of us are able to beat the best not even Four or Tris," Peter snickers.

Tori starts the video.

The duets start to play. It was made by some guys username... uri_roxs_ fourtris_shipper.

URIAH

I put my hand. The video pauses.

"Tris?" Tori asks

"Uhh, is this made by Uriah," I ask

"Yes, Uriah was kind enough to make this for us," Tori says

I turn around to see Uriah snickering. I give him the death stare.

"What's with your username?" I ask

"It's awesome, you and Four are my ship," he says

I roll my eyes and look at the front of the screen.

3. Some couple doing a cover of Timber. It was pretty good.

2...

I hear my voice.

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before..._

Four and I stare at Uriah with death stares. He hides behind Marlene who is laughing. The whole gang is laughing.

"At least Uriah got my good side," Tobias says

I laugh to his comments.

Our duet finishes which was on before. Everyone but Peter, John and their gang claps. Than the clip says:

_Now finally the best duet that no one has seen..._

I hear a piano. Than the screen shows. It is my music room with Tobias playing the piano. No, no, no, no not this. Than I appear and start singing Stay. I hope he didn't film the end. I start to cross my fingers and pray that he didn't film the end of this as the song brings to the end. NO. NO. NO. I cover my eyes as the class wolf-whistles to Tobias and I kissing in the end until Christina 'coughs'. I blush as I look down at my lap.

"Well that was interesting now to the worst duets.." Tori says

3. This was a duo trying to sing Dark Horse. Oh it was terrible

2. A duet was done by two old people singing Skinny Love

1. This was the funniest thing in the world... Uriah and Zeke singing Blurred Lines.

We all laughed at them.

"Here comes the tomato," Molly says. It's nice to see her fitting in with us, she has been really great and is really funny.

Than right after she said that a tomato comes flying and splatting all over Zeke's face.

"Here comes the best part," Tobias chuckles

Than comes a heel landing right at the right area, followed by a Uriah falling to the floor in pain. This makes us laugh even harder.

"Okay... since we have ran out of time there are nine songs you can choose from, here is the list as you read the list I will write your partners on the board," Tori says

I get the sheet

_These are the songs you may choose from._

_ Love by Pink_

_2. Please Don't Go by Mike Posner_

_ by Tris Prior_

_ by Four Eaton_

_ by Justin Timberlake_

_ Widow by Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora_

_7. Say Something by A Great Big World and Chirstina Aguilera_

_8. Titanium by David Guetta and Sia_

_9. Army of Two by Olly Murs_

Than I look on the board.

Uriah and Four

Tris and Michael. Really God you might as well as kill me now.

Marlene and Molly

Shauna and Christina

Will and Zeke

"You can get started now," Tori says

Tobias approaches me.

"This competition still on with him?" he whispers in my ear

"If I survive, oh and have fun with that thing and is singing," I laugh

"I hate you," he mumbles

"No, you love me," I say

"Shut up," he whines.

I laugh as he walks away. Than Michael comes up.

"Tris, listen I am really sorry can we be friends at least or go back to a couple," Michael suggest.

I look at hims with shock

"I have a boyfriend and you cheated on me, twice, retard, lets just get this over with, " I say

"You know you can do a lot better than, him," he whispers in my ear as he points to Tobias. I swat his mouth away from my ear.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK," I say, "Now lets start so I don't have to do anything over the holidays with you,"

We finally agreed on 'Say Something' by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. I really hate him. We were choosing what parts he sang and what parts I sang. Apparently he is a really good singer in his books. The bell rang for lunch. THANK GOD. I grab my books and find Tobias.

"So how was working with the devil?" he asks

"Well, we didn't do much, we just figured out the parts of what we were singing," I say "Apparently, he is a very good singer,"

Than Michael comes running up.

"Speaking of the devil," Tobias says

I stand there cross-armed with a pokerfaced.

"What do you want?" I ask

"Don't look at me like that," Michael said disgusted.

"Like what?" I ask

"Whatever, anyways I was wondering if I could sit with you?" he asked

"No," I said as I turned away

"What do you mean no?" he said

"As in you can't sit with us idiot," I say and walked away.

"Shithead," I mumbled

"You got that right," Tobias said

As we walked out we spotted Molly, Marlene and Christina.

"OMG, did you see that new guy, he is so hot," Molly said

"Yeah," Marlene agreed

"NO, NO, NO, you can't go for him, he was my ex and is a player," I say

"Who cares he might have changed," Molly protested

"No he is still his arrogant and idiotic self," I say

We walked to the cafeteria. I texted nearly everyone in the grade about the party on Saturday.

Two hours later

BRING BRING BRING

The bell went off for the end of school. The gang met by the tree.

"So be at my house by 4:30, if you aren't there by than were leaving without you," I say

"KK," They all say. Christina gave me a sheet, on it said, weekly outfit.

Tobias and I headed for the Lamborghini. I see Michael sitting on the hood.

"Get off my car," I say irritated.

"Well, I was planning to drive you home _babe,_" Michael said emphasizing babe.

I was going to say something before Tobias came up and pulled him by his collar. Tobias was like a whole foot taller than Michael.

"If you ever touch her again I will beat you up until you are a pulp, understand," Tobias said intimidating him so well that even I was scared.

"I am not scared of you," Michael said, he took himself out of Tobias's grip and came up to me and bitch-slapped me. I gasp even though it didn't hurt. Wow Michael was weak. Tobias growled and swung a punch right at his jaw making him fall unconscious. By now there is a large crowd around us and even paparazzi's. How do they always know where we are?

"NOW THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU ANNOY MY TRIS, UNDERSTAND" Tobias yelled. They all nodded.

"Calm down," I said calmly.

"I'm sorry," he said looking guilty

"It's alright, at least everyone knows not to mess with you," I say

We laugh and arrive home. There seem to be a lot of paparazzi's outside. Tobias honked irritated, making them move out of the way. I think I now know why people call him a bad boy with his attitude and everything. We finally got inside.

I ran upstairs and grabbed a duffle bag. I started packing for a week. Mum invited me to go to LA for the other week. I grab the plan Christina gave to me:

_Day 1- Patterned crop top, white shorts and black combat boots. _

_Day 2-_ _Floral black playsuit and black combat boots_

_Day 3-_ _Grey strapless crop top, high-waisted black skater skirt and black combat boots_

_Day 4- White skater dress and black combat boots_

_Day 5- White lace shirt and shorts and black combat boots_

_Day 6- Fluro-green crop-top and black skater skirt with black combat boots_

_Day 7- Blue singlet, black leather shorts with black combat boots._

_Night outfit 1- Black crop top and red maxi skirt with black heels_

_Night outfit 2- A black and white skater dress with black heels._

_Really formal outift- The lace and white dress with a slit and gold belt with white stilettos. (I KNOW YOU HAVE THAT DRESS AND IF YOU DON'T WERE IT YOU ARE GOING TO GET LECTURED)_

_Swimsuits- Three sets of bikini's; fluro-yellow, black and white stripes and your choice. _

_Others- Makeup, White beach dress, essentials, fave jewellery and nail polish._

I put everything it says on the sheet and hang the dress with a cover over it. I bring black mascara, black both liquid and pencil eyeliner, red lipstick and pink lip gloss. I put in my essentials and bring a pair of black diamond earrings and my promise ring. I bring a black bowler hatand sunhat. I put in black and white nail polish. I put on a white casual with an uneven cut on the end.

It all fit into a duffle bag and I am holding the dress. Tobias looks the same. He has a duffle bag and a cover with I think is a suit inside.

"Christina?" he asked

I nod

"Zeke?" I ask

He nods

"Do you have spare shirts for me?" I ask

"Never will forget," he says

We place our things down. Tobias goes to the kitchen and I run to the music room.

I record my part of the song and send it to Michael. I look at the clock.

4:26pm

I run down and hear a buzz.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey, it's us," they say

I buzz them in.

They all have a duffle bag and some have outfits with covers around them.

We stuck everyone's duffle bag in the boot of the limo. At the back of the limo we stuck the outfits on the hanging rack my mum got installed. Edward came.

"Hey guys this is my chauffeur, Edward," I say

They greet him and we get in the limo.

There is an U shaped couch surrounding the plasma flat screen TV. There is a mini-fridge stacked with snacks under the TV.

"Wow" they all say.

We hop in. There are ten seats, just enough to fit all nine of us.

We chose to watch the Hunger Games Trilogy for the three our trip.

Edward started the engine and off we went….


	28. Lake House

**TRIS POV**

We arrive at the outside gate of my lake house. My lake house has a massive lake on the land. I give the card to Edward to swipe it. I hand out keys to everyone. We drive up the driveway soon diverging into two. One path leads to the house and the other leads to the maid quaters. The maids are given each a buggie and are informed when people are coming to the lake house. We drive to the house so we choose right. We arrive at the u shaped drive way. We are greeted by a beautiful fountain. Edward parks at the undercover part of the u shaped drive way. He opens the door.

"Wow," Uriah and Zeke say fantisized.

"Yeah," they all agree.

**(A/N: This is going to be really detailed as I actually drew out the floorplan)**

I lead them to double door enterance. I give them at tour of the four storied mansion.

You are greeted by two curved stair cases leading them upstairs. In the middle is a fountain. Past the fountain is the elevator. In the elevator you need a different card to access the top floor. All the walls are made up of light oak wood or white walls. The floors are all light oak panels. On the left is the massive kitchen. In the middle is an octogon island making it allow eight people to sit there. The counters are light oak with dark mahogany tops. There are curved walls entering the dining room. The dining room is full of windows over-looking the lake. There is a chandelier in the middle. Its beautiful. If you go to the right from the stairs you have access to the massive curvy indoor pool with a spa. There is also a sauna and steam room, with seperat male and female change rooms filled with showers, towels and toilets. On the second floor there is a circular staircase on the right and the wine cellar on the left. There is a living room on the left. There is a fireplace with a TV ontop. Infront is a circular couch and a pool table. There is also a black grand piano. On the second floor to the left is two doors. One leading to a double story library and one leading to a gym. On the third floor there are four bedrooms and continuing circular stairs. Zeke and Shauna get the largest bedroom of the four. Will and Christina get the second largest. Uriah and Marlene get the second smallest and Molly gets the smallest. They all have a TV, a couch and king sized bed. They all have a walk-in closet and there own bathroom. There is a games room with a Samsung 82 inch TV. There is a PS 4,3,2 and a X-box 360 and one. In the corner are chairs hanging from the ceiling and beanbags. In the middle is a table. The table is able to flip into air-hockey, pool and a football table. There is also a theatre with a 3D TV. The TV is 110 inches big. There are recliners, loveseats, sofas, massive pillows and beanbags. On the side of the TV are shelves filled with movies and TV series. Finally on the top level is the master bedroom. In the room there is a pool and spa The pool area is covered with different shades of blue tinted windows overlooking the lake. There is a balcony overlooking the lake as well. There is a 78 plasma screen TV over the fireplace with a circular couch surrounding it. There is a massive bathroom containing a bathtub, shower, two toilets and two taps as wellas a private sauna. There is a massive king sized bed and something new. I walk over and knock the window.

"OMG, is this a-a-a MUSIC ROOM," I scream.

I look at the note.

_Dear Beatrice,_

_Your father and I heard you are staying at the lakehouse so we decided we will give you this house as it is your have installed this for many purposes but most importantly for you,_

_Love from_

_Mum_

_Xoxo_

I squeal.

"Wow Tris what a house," Uriah says.

"Wait you haven't see the best," I say

I walk outside to the garden.

"As you see here is the lake and next to it is the pool," I say

The pool has a bar in it and on one side is the place made for parties. It is has no walls and an eletric floor. There is a kitchen for the chefs to prepare food.

There jaws drop

"Tris this is like a club," Christina says.

They all nod.

"Okay well since everything is prepared for the party what you want to do?" I ask

"UNPACK,DUH," Chrissy says

They all agree. Tobias and I take the master bedroom. We finish unpacking in like three minutes.

I see Tobias flicking through channels on the TV. I walk up and straddle him. He gives me a confused look.

"Want to do something else," I ask

He was about to say something before I crash my lips onto his. He gracefully kisses back. I start to grind onto his hip. He grunts through the kiss making me smile. I take Tobias shirt off. We continue like this until Tobias rolls over hovering ontop of me and than continues kissing me. Soon going down my neck and reaching to my collarbona making me shiver. We sit back up and my hand glides over his perfect body and hard rock abs leading down to his jeans. I start to unbuckle his belt than his mumbles.

"Triss as much as I would love to continue our friends are in the house," he mumbles me still fiddling with his belt.

"Fooouuurrr," I whine saying his fake name to annoy him

"Beeeaattrriiiccceee," he whines

Than suddenly Christina barges in with her hands over her eyes and says

"Please stop, I am starting to worry that Tris will get pregnant, it's not like I didn't hear the moaning outside.

Tobias and I laugh. Christina slowly takes her hands off her eyes.

"Oh so you weren't doing much," she says pointing at a shirtless Tobias. "Than why did I hear moaning?"

"We were whining," Tobias says

"About what?" Christina asks curiously

"We were," Tobias says.

"Nothing," I say cutting him off.

Christina gives me a 'tell me later' looks

I nod and she walks out.

"SEEEE," Tobias says

"Whatever," I say.

I pull him in kissing him hard I place my hands down on his jeans and give them a tug making him grunt. This time I unbluckle his belt and about to unbutton his jeans.

"Trissss," Tobias says

"I know you can't resist me," I say teasingly

I start to kiss him harder. He pushes me against the wall and we roll to the door. I lock the door before pushing Tobias to the bed. He is against the head of the bed and I am stradding him. We continue making out as he starts to unzip my dress. I take it off throwing it to the other side. I take my hand to the button of his jeans and unbuttons it. He takes them off leaving him with plain black boxers with a big bulge inside. Our kisses become heavy and hungry. They become faster and more vigourous. Tobias leads his hand to my bra clasp unclipping it exposeing my whole entire upper-body. He brings his mouth to one breast and start to kiss it, massaging the other with his hand. This causes me to moan. He places his whole mouth over my nipple and starts to flick it with his tongue making it become erect. He does the same to the other. He lead his hand to my thong and pulls it down making me become completely naked. He kisses down my stomach. He starts to rub my clit while still kissing me on the lips. I moan into his mouth. He begins to pump his fingers into me making me moan even louder. He pull his fingers out and gives me a kiss. I deepen it as I pull his boxers off and stroking his dick. I go down and begin to suck it. Pumping my mouth back and forth while he grunts. He pulls me onto the bed overing ontop. He inserts himself into me making it feel amazing. He gradually gets faster and faster with me digging my toes into the sheets and my nails digging into his skin. "TOBBIIIAASSS," I scream as he hits my g-spot. "TRISSS," he groans back thrusting faster. We reach our climax and collapse with him beside me.

"I love you Tris," he whispers in my ear

"I love you Tobias," I say "We better get dressed before they get suspisious,"

He takes a cold shower and I take as warm shower. I throw on a black singlet and some compression shorts. Planning to go to the gym.

"I love those shorts, they show off your ass really well," Tobias yells from across the room.

I laugh. He comes out in a black muscle tee and gym shorts.

"Gym?" we ask in sync.

We laugh.

I run downstairs and find Christina on the couch on her phone.

"What you doin'" I ask

"Reading the news," she says

"What about," I ask

"You and Four," she reply

"What about me," Tobias says as he walks in.

"Oh she is just reading new about us and looks very intrigued," I say as I snatch they phone out of her and read aloud.

_Our international bad boy, Four, getting his attitude back? He was caught in a fight with an unknown guy infront of Divergent High, his school with his girlfriend, Tris Prior, behind him. But was he fightining for Tris, for a girl. Four has been caught in many fights before but for a girl, that's a first. After the fight Tris managed to calm him down as they drive back to Tris's house now reportedly their house, Four apparently moved in after not going back to his house for days and weeks. There were many paparazzi's out at the front but Four just beeped them out of the way. So is you bad boy becoming the bad boy he was before?_

After I read this I laugh my head off...

**A/N: Well I finished school. I have a three week break. YAY. I will try and updater everyday. I know this is an awkward place to finish but I have training for ballet, I am dancing Clara from nutcracker. YAY.**

**Fourtrisxoxo**


	29. Never Have I Ever

**TRIS POV**

"Whatever," Tobias mumbles

I give him a peck.

"So what you going to do?" Christina asks

"Were going to work out at the gym wanna come?" I ask

"I wouldn't want to disturb you 'work out'" Christina says while wiggling her eyebrows.

I roll my eye and Tobias and I head to the gym.

I tape up my knuckles and start to punch to the bag. Tobias settles with the treadmill. After about an hour. Tobias goes to his waterbottle and takes a drink. He starts to inspect me. He places his hand on my lower abdomen.

"Place more of your weight here," he says calmly.

I look up and our lips are about ten centimeters apart. I lean in and so does Tobias still with his hand around my waist.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, Tris and Four should be working out," Zeke says

"Shut up bitch," I bark

"Wow she is feisty today," Zeke says to Four

"Yeah she is in one of those moods," Four says

I elbow him in the stomach. He doesn't even flinch

"What, remember what happened earlier today, you never do that," he says

"It's not like you didn't like it," I say

"Whatever," he says

I completely forgot Zeke was here.

"Uhh, bye," Zeke says as he walks out.

We continue our work out. Around after three hours we walk out and see they gang standing, waiting.

"Finally much, were starving," Uriah says

"You know you could have just came in and told us," I say

"Yeah, tell a dauntless prodigy and an ex-MMA fighter to stop whatever they were doing and go eat," Will says

"Wait you were an ex-MMA fighter?" Tobias asks

"Yeah after the Al accident I went serious on combat soo.." I say

He nods.

"Can we eat now," Molly asks

"Yeah you know you could have just have tooken one of the cars," I say

"What?" they asks

"Yeah," I say

"We'll just have a shower and pop out in about ten," I say

Tobias and I have a shower together continuing our makeout session. We hop out and put on the patterned croptop and white shorts with my combat boots. I don't put on any makeup and tye my hair up in a ponytail. Tobias is in a v neck black tee and jeans with converse. We walk downstairs. I lead them to the garage. There is a Lamborghini, two convertible Jaguar, a convertible Audi and a Mclaren.

"You guys are only permitted to use the jagurs and Audi and ask Edward to send you somewhere," I say

They nod. My phone goes off.

"Hello?" I answer my phone

"Hey Tris, it's Lucas, I wanted to say that the paps are all over you and Four now, no matter where you go you will be followed and the news about you party got out as well so you might need a bouncer," Luacs say

"What sons of a bitch, why can't they go bother someone eles," I ask

"Well you are going on tour soon and Four is coming with you," Lucas says

"Ughh, whatever, bye," I say

"Bye," Lucas says

"Well, you guys can go to dinner and bring take-away for us unless you want to get bombed by paps," I say

"Okay well we are gonna go to Maccas," Zeke say

"Okay just buy me a large chicken wrap meal with coke," I say

"Same," Tobias says

After they left Tobias asked me who was on the phone and what did the say. I said that it was Lucas and he told us that we had to stay out of public and that we needed a bouncer for the party.

I hired a bouncer and gave him the list. I texted the grade for there school ID's if they don't have it they can't come.

The list had everyone in the senior year. **(A/N: I was born in USA but I live in Australia so I kinda forgot how the school worked over there but in here Tris is 19 and Four is 20)** The list also had all the gangs names. It was all set. So while we were waiting Tobias and I set up the booths and I hired a DJ, bartenders, entertainers and chefs. But all of this was for tomorrow. I set up the disco ball and flash lights. We also set up the sound systems. The setting was done. Tobias and I tested out the lights and music. It looked pretty sexy. The coloured lights were flashing everywhere the disco ball was working in the place where the hut was beside the pool and lake. The booths were fluro-pink and the lights in the hut where changing colours. The lake and pool lights were working as well. The music was blaring and the set up area for the DJ was on. My song came on.. Really Don't Care.

I start singing to it.

"Oh Oh Oh I really don't care," I sing

We laugh.

"Nice set up guys," Uriah says

"Thanks," I say

"Yeah it looks just like a club," Marlene says.

"Well, I hired entertainers, bartenders, chefs and a DJ," I say

"Wanna play a game?" Uriah asks

"Sure what game?" Molly says

"Truth or dare?" Shauna suggests

"Nah we play that too much," Will says

"How about a drinking game?" Chrissy asks

I look at Tobias.

"How about dirty never have I ever," Uriah asks

"What's that?" I ask. They look shocked. "I didn't really have a life after Al, just focused on academics and combat,"

"Well, someone says something that they have never done but it has to be dirty like for an example if I have never hired a stripper before I could say, never have I ever hired a stripper, who ever has done that must take a shot, and if you do take a shot you must explain," Zeke says

"Okay, what is not to know about me," I say "You guys can choose the alcohol in the wine cellar,"

Zeke toddles off. In about three minutes he comes back with vodka and shot glasses. Lets begin

Uriah starts

"Never have I ever had sex in a car,"

Shauna takes a shot. We stare at her stunned.

"It was with Kevin, I was drunk," she says

Zeke starts

"Never have I ever been walked in on while having sex,"

Tobias and I take a shot

"Christina and I walked in on them," Uriah says

My turns

"Never have I ever had to show how to/help a guy unhook a bra?"

All the girls take a shot except me.

"Uriah," Marlene says

"Zeke," Shauna says

"Will," Christina says

"Peter," Molly says

All the girls laugh and so does Tobias.

"What you never needed help," Uriah asks Tobias

"I found my way," he says

I laugh at that and gave him a peck on the lips.

Tobias

"Never have I ever screwed around in an elevator," he says

I elbow him.

"What?" he says innocently

No one takes a shot.

Christina

"Never have I ever had sex when someone else was in the house,"

Tobias and I took a shot

They stared at us wide-eyed.

"Details?" Uriah asked

"This morning," is all I say

"Wow I never knew you guys were that dirty," Zeke says

We shot a look at him.

After a couple more rounds, I felt tipsy.

I don't know what happened to me but I went over and straddled Tobias and kissed him vigirously. He kissed back. I started to fiddle with his belt. He pulled back and held my hands

"Tris, are you okay," he asks in concern

"Yeahhhhhh," I slur

"Guys Tris is starting to get drunk I am going to go to bed," Tobias says

He picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. He takes the elevator to the top floor. I wriggle out of his grip and pin him against the wall and start to kiss him.

"Tris, your drunk," he says

I ignore him and continue making out with him. He pushes me back.

"Tris just go to sleep," he says

He helps me change and I fall asleep...

**A/N: PARTY CHAPTER NEXT.. Request what you want to see.**


	30. Beverly Hills

**TRIS POV**

The week past. We didn't do much apart from the party which was quite boring to be honest. But today I am going to LA and I am planning to bring Tobias with me.

I slip on Tobias's shirt and some comfy and unfashionable parachute pants which I snuck in my bag. I take the elevator down to ground floor. I eat breakfast, choc chip pancakes and a vanilla milkshake.

I run back upstairs and see Tobias on the couch writing something.

"Hey, your coming to LA with me to meet my parents," I say

He turns around and see me

"Well thats good to hear," he says while closing his book.

"What you go there?" I ask

"Umm, nothing," he says

"Your lying Tobias," I say

I snatch the book out of his hands and run into the music room and lock the door. He starts to bang on the door but than he just gives up.

I open his book and see pages and pages of polaraid of us when we were young to now. They are scribbled with notes around them like on one of the last photoes of us it said 'I will come back Bea'

With that a tear runs down my cheek. I see the new photo's, us on the red carpet to us just randomly taking a photo. On the sides it says 'I love you'. I smile with tears still coming down my face, there were songs on some pages and on the latest page was a song.

Trumpets...

_Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go  
And the trumpets they go  
Yeah the trumpets they go_

_Da da, da ra ra da, da, da_  
_Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da_  
_Da da, da ra ra da, da, da_  
_Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da_  
_They go_

_Is it weird that I hear_  
_Violins whenever you're gone_  
_Whenever you're gone_  
_Is it weird that your ass_  
_Remind me of a Kanye West song?_  
_Kanye West song_

_Is it weird that I hear_  
_Trumpets when you're turning me on?_  
_Turning me on_  
_Is it weird that your bra_  
_Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

_Every time that you get undressed_  
_I hear symphonies in my head_  
_I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh_  
_Yeah the drums they swing low_  
_And the trumpets they go (and they playing for you girl)_  
_And the trumpets they go (ha, yeah)_  
_Yeah the trumpets they go_  
_Yeah the trumpets they go (go, go go, go go, go, go go)_  
_And they go_

_Da da, da da da da [7x]_  
_They go_

_(Damn) Is it weird that I hear_  
_Angels every time that you moan?_  
_Time that you moan_  
_Is it weird that your eyes_  
_Remind me of a Coldplay song?_  
_Coldplay song_

_Is it weird that I hear_  
_Trumpets when you're turning me on?_  
_Turning me on_  
_Is it weird that your bra_  
_Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

_Every time that you get undressed_  
_I hear symphonies in my head_  
_I wrote this song just looking at you oh_  
_Oh yeah_

_Every time (every time) that you get undressed (every time that you get undressed)_  
_I hear symphonies in my head (I hear symphonies in my head)_  
_I wrote this song (I wrote this song) just looking at you oh, oh (just looking at you girl)_  
_Yeah the drums they swing low_  
_And the trumpets they go (ha, acapella on them)_  
_They go (oh, yeah)_  
_Come on, come on, come on, they go_

I smile on how Tobias write secret songs about me. Others are 'Just The Way You Are', 'Let Her Go', 'Beneath Your Beautiful' and 'Grenede'. I smile and think about how much Tobias loves me.

I walk out and see Tobias casually watching football on the couch. I run up and use the edge of the couch as a vault and land right next to him on the couch. He looks stunned. I roll over and straddle him than kissing him and whispering in his ear.

"I love you too,"

I kiss Tobias, he kisses back with passion and love. Soon it becomes heavy and hungry. I run my hand over his perfect body and start to fumble with his belt. He pulls back

"Tris, we better get going or we will miss our flight," he says

I get my packed duffle bag and so does Tobias. I tell the maids to lock up everything and turn off all the lights. We see the gang downstairs with the sames as us. We place all our things in the limo and Ed sends off. We drop the whole gang off at there places. I hug everyone of them as they go. We arrive home. Tobias and I pack quickly.

Knowing that it is a bit chilly in LA we start to pack. Tobias and I have a race.

I plan to use the same very formal dress which I brought to the lake house and never used seeing as Tobias and I can never leave the house. I wanted to have something comfy to wear for the plane trip. As for the whole week. I pack:

Day one: black timberland heels, a black leather jack, maroon jeans and a white shirt.

Day two: A grey lace dress, the same black leather jacket, black tights, grey beanie and the same heels.

Day three: A fluro-yellow dress button-up shirt, black floral shorts, black leggings and the same heels.

Day four: White tie-up shirt, black pants and the same heels

Day five: Black sweater showing my stomach, dark blue jeans and the same heels

Day six: A USA sweater, torn light blue jeans and brown combat boots

Day seven: Black long-sleeve crop-top, tan shorts, black tights and brown combats.

I keep the same essentials from the lake house apart from the sun-hat and beach dress. I put on a white sweatshirt which you can see my bra stap, black jeans and brown combat boots. I grab the dress outfit and see Tobias already there.

"Damn," I mutter

"Next time Trissy," he says

We hop in the limo and get dropped off the limo. I put on my sun glasses on and so does Tobias. We walk with our heads down and line up in the first class lane. We hand her our passports. It's actually quite funny how his passport says Four Eaton. I guess no one knows his real name execpt himself,me, my mother and his family. The person at the check-in area looks stunned. I tell her to be quiet. She nod and continues to check us in for our flight. When we have to go through security check. DAMN. There is a very long line. When its our turn I think here goes noting. Tobias start to take his wallet and takes off his hoodie and shoes still remaining with his sunnies on. I take off my shoes and put my designer handbag in the tray as well as taking out the coins and my wallet. I finally take my sun glasses off and so does Tobias. Many people looks stunned so do the security guards. There seems to be fans in the line as well, they start to chant Fourtris. UGHH. I roll my eyes as I step onto the scanny thing in the airport to check for anything. So does Tobias. We quickly put on everything and continue trying not to get seen by anyone. We wait in the waiting area. With occasional fans screaming to come and get our autograph and take a photo. Finally we get seated and our flight starts.

FOUR HOURS LATER

We finally get off the plane get our luggage and try to run off, not until we are bombarded with paparazzi's. I see my uncle Bud. I run to Bud and hug him.

"Hi," I say

"Hey Bea," he says "Whose this," pointing to Tobias

"Oh this is Four my boyfriend," I say

"Nice to meet you" Tobias says taking out his hand to shake

"Bud," Bud says nodding his head and shaking his hand, "I see you got a bit of a crowd following you," pointing at the paps heading toward us.

"Let's go," I say

Bud leads us to a fine black Rolls Royce. We stick our things inside the boot. Bud jump to the drivers seat and Tobias and I take the back. He starts to drive to my parents house. Lets just say it was amazing. It over looked Hollywood and was pretty big.

There was a large u shaped drive way with two stairs leading to the doors. With a fountain at the front. The walls were white. There was a garage to one side. I looked very modern

"See you later," Bud shouted from the car.

I knocked on the door and my mother answered.

She gave me a massive hug and gave Tobias a hug as well.

"Tobias, honey look at what you have become a strong, tall, handsome,young man," she says while patting Tobias's biceps.

"Thank you Mrs Prior," he says

"Please call me Natalie," mum replys before engulfing him into another hug.

"Come in, come in, I've heard a lot about you two," she says.

She gives us a tour. The house is pretty big. There are six bedrooms, three kitchen and five bathrooms. Two closet rooms and a makeup room. **(Tris's mum is a model and her dad is a famous CEO) **The furniture was very modern. There were two living rooms and a dining room. An indoor pool and a theater. Mum let me stay in a room with Tobias which was surprisingly. Tobias and I unpack our stuff. We are interrupted by mum calling us for dinner.

We sit down and I see pasta on the table.

"So tell me how did you guys meet again," Mum asks

"Well as you may have known I went to the same school as Tris," Tobias says

"Yeah and we became friends before school started, he was my new neighbor so as dad always said I invited him to dinner," I say

"Yeah and when she called for pizza I say my name tattooed on her forearm," Tobias says

"You never told me that," I say to him "Anyway, on the first day of school I finally realized you might be Tobias and than I figured it out in music,"

"Well, yeah, I thought you were Bea when we were on our first run," he says

"Than we hooked up," I say "And here we are now,"

"Beatrice, I am completely fine with you having tattoos and piercings is just that I am not sure about your father," Mum says

I nod

"Anyway, Caleb is coming over this afternoon," Mum says

"Wait, he is coming over?" I ask

"Yeah," mum replys

"Oh, he never told me," I say

After dinner Tobias and I wash up and head to bed. We took a shower together and hopped in bed with Tobias's arms around my waist.

"I love you Tris," he says

"I love you too, Tobias," I say

With that my dreams took over...


	31. Problems

**TRIS POV**

I wake up the next morning to find Tobias not next to me. I slowly stir and than sit up sleepily. I put on my clothes after I have a warm shower. I put on a pair of slippers and find my mother sitting in the dining room eating a bunch of waffles with blueberries and strawberries with a side of whipped cream, she seems to enjoy it. On the side is a green smoothie.

"Good Morning," I mumble

"Wow daring your Tobias is some cook," Mum says

I laugh "Yeah I know"

I sit down and Tobias puts down the same. I give him a quick kiss and say thanks

I dig in to the waffles and so does Tobias. I hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" Tobias and I shout at the same time

"Race you?" I suggets.

"No," He says

He motions for a piggyback. I hop on and he walks to the door and opens it. When he opens it I see my dad.

I get off Tobias and run and give dad a hug.

"Dad," I missed you

"Same and who is this," Dad asks

"Oh this is Four, my boyfriend," I say

"Beatrice what have I said about getting boyfriends," dad says

"Umm, not to get one," I say "But Tobias is different,"

"Tobias?" My dad questions

"Ahh, yeah this is Tobias," I say motioning to Tobias

"I thought he was Four?" Dad say

"Stage Name? Ring a bell," I ask

"Ohh, your the famous Four singer thing," dad says

"Yeah,umm I'm just going to go to the kitchen" Tobias says before he toddles off

"Beatrice, what have you done to yourself?" dad asks

"What?" I asked confused

"You have gotten tattoos and piercrings," he says

"Yes, stating the obvioius much," I say

"And an attitude," he says

"Well, sorry for being a teenager," I say

"Anyway, Beatrice I don't think dating Four is the best, actually I forbid you to date him," he says

"No, I am not going to break up with him after he risked his life for me after all those years of waiting I finally found him and I am not going to break up with him," I say on the verge of punching my own dad.

"Well, than you aren't my daughter, I don't know who you are, you are a filthly person, my daughter would listen to me, she would understand me, you are just a just an ugly slut" he says

I slap my own dad and run out the door crying.

**TOBIAS POV**

I was about to fetch Tris but than I hear some of the conversation.

"No, I am not going to break up with him after he risked his life for me after all those years of waiting I finally found him and I am not going to break up with him," Tris says you can tell she is bubbling up.

"Well, than you aren't my daughter, I don't know who you are, you are a filthly person, my daughter would listen to me, she would understand me, you are just an ugly slut" her dad says.

OMG, I can't believe he is disowning her and did he just call her a slut. That bitch. I hear a slap and than crying. I look over and see Tris run out. I death glare at her dad, even though I think I should be befriending him and run after Tris. The only problem, where did she go?

**TRIS POV**

I can't believe him, my selfless dad is now what? A selfish commanding dad. I run and run. My dad doesn't even want his own daughter. I hate him. He called his own daughter a slut, he kicked me out of his house, he called my ugly. I break down into tears. I find a myself looking at the perfect view of LA. I sit on a rock and enjoy the view. I don't know how long I sit here. Ten minutes, thirty minutes, an hour? I start to make my way back to the house. I run upstairs, pack up all my stuff, throw it in the boot of a white mclaren with butterfly doors. I sit inside make sure I have got my credit card and zoom off. I drive to the nearest gym. I get my gym gear out. Tape, sports bra, compression pants and sneakers. I put it in my duffle bag. I run in. The reception person recognises me.

"Just give me a one day pass," I say handing her my credit card.

She looks scared, nods and gives me a ticket.

I insert the ticket to machine next to the door. I run to the change rooms and put on my clothes and take out my tape. I find the closest punching bag and start beating it. An hour later the bag has fallen off about ten times.

"You are straining all you weight on your upper body," Someone says with a deep voice.

That voice I could recognize anywhere. Tobias.

I turn around and run up to him. I jump into his arms and start to cry.

"Shh, Tris it's alright, your dad was being a bitch, you are beautiful and you are not a slut," he says as he stokes my hair.

I just cry into his shirt. When I am finally done crying.

"Lets get the punching done properly," he says.

I laugh and slap his chest.

We get up. He instructs on how to punch and kick properly. After an hour I see what time it is.

"Wanna go to a hotel and stay there, you can tell your mum and I can get my stuff," Tobias says.

I nod. We get in the car that I 'stole'. We drive back and thank the reception lady for no particular reason. Tobias quickly grabs his stuff anf I explain to mum what we are going to do.

I book a hotel over my phone.

"Hello?" I say into the phone

"Hello, yes this is Four Seasons in Beverly Hills, how may I help you?" a girl says

"Yes, well I was wondering if you had any rooms available for the next week that my partner and I can stay in?" I ask

"Sorry, but we only have the penthouse available," the girls says

"Oh that fine, we'll take that please," I say

"Sure now may I get you name and partner's name and when you arrive you can pay," the girl says

"Tris and Four," I say

I hear some mumbling and squealing on the other line

"Umm, yeah sure, see you then," the girl says.

I see Tobias with all his packed stuff, he throws it in the boot of the Mclaren and Four drove as I took shotgun, occasionally singing to the radio as we drove.

We arrive at Four Seasons

"Really Tris, Four Seasons," Tobias asks

"You should be happy, your stage name is in it," I say

"Whatever," he mumbles.

He parks at the visitor parking. When we get out of the car we are bombarded by paparazzi's. Tobias hold my hand tightly as we walk to the reception.

"Hello, how my I help you" the reception girls says a little startled by us

"Four and Tris, our booking," I say

"Ahh, yes here it is, you guys are in the penthouse suite now may I have your credit card," she says

I dig for my credit card but Tobias already has handled it.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back later," I whisper

"It's alright, everything I want is right here," he whispers back.

"Oh you will like my repay," I whisper seductively

"Here is your key, you are on level 14 on the Beverly Wing, and please park on floor two," the reception girl says.

We smile and nod. We walk back to our car with our heads down as the paparazzi asks us questions and take photos. Tobias opens the door for me. I smile and give him a quick kiss as he takes the drivers seat. He revs the engine and beeps. The paps move out of the way as we drive down. We park on floor two and take our luggage to the lift. When we get in the penthouse, it is big. There was a master bedroom and two other rooms. A kitchen, two living areas, a dining room and three bathrooms. It over looked Beverly Hills. I liked it. We settled our stuff down and unpacked all over again. Tobias goes for a shower and I sit on the couch and some how my dreams overtake me.

**TOBIAS POV**

I walk out of the shower and see my Tris gracefully lying on the couch sleeping like an angel. I decide I should go get dinner seeing as it is five o'clock. I get dressed, write a note, go out and buy pizza. When I got home. I see Trissy still sleeping. She stirs a bit and wakes up.

"Good Morning," she says

I stifle a laugh

"Trissy its six o'clock and I have gotten pizza," I say

"Wow I slept for a long time, a whole day," she says

"Uhh, hate to break it but it has only been an hour," I say

I set the pizza down on the dining table and get some plates. We dig in.

**TRIS POV**

We watch Maleficent and it ends up being ten.

"Lets have a shower," I suggest.

"Okay," Tobas agrees

We get off the couch and head to the bathroom. Tobias starts to strip and so do I.

We hop in the shower and he starts to shampoo my hair. After he rinses it out I turn and kiss him, hard.

"I never re payed you," I say

He smirks at that

He kisses back as well with the same hunger. We continue like this until he skims my lip with his tongue for an enterance which I allow. I glide my hand over his amazing body and reach down to dick. I start to stroke it smoothly as it glides over his flesh. He moans of pleasure into my mouth and than moves down to my breasts not without kissing my neck and collarbone. He starts to lick around it and suck it. Intentionally biting my tit every now and than leaving moan of pleasure. He does the same to the other. I pepper his chest and stomach with kisses as I reach down. I place it in my mouth and move my mouth back and forth gliding my tongue over it. "Oh, Tris that feels so good," Tobias grunts. I smile as I lick the tip of it. We go back to kissing normally. Tobias pushes me against the tile wall. He places himself inside me. Making me moan loudly. He gradually get faster thrusting back and forth until we reach our climax. "TOBBIASS," I shout. "TRIISS," he shouts back. He stops and continues kissing me. We finish off our shower and fall asleep...


	32. Planning

TRIS:  
_I used to wanna be  
Living like there's only me  
But now I spend my time  
Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind (Yeah you)_

_I used to be so tough  
Never really gave enough  
And then you caught my eye  
Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike (Yeah you)_

_BOTH:  
Look at me now  
I'm falling  
Can't even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh now_

_All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you_

_FOUR:  
Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
Cos all I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (Yeah you)_

_I used to run around  
I didn't wanna settle down  
But now I wake each day  
Looking for a way that I can see your face (Yeah you)_

_I've got your photograph  
But baby I need more than that  
I need to know your lips  
Nothing ever mattered to me more than this (Yeah you)_

_BOTH:  
Look at me now  
I'm falling  
Can't even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh now_

_All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you_

_TRIS:  
Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
Cos all I wanna be yeah  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (Yeah you)_

_Look at me now  
I'm falling  
Can't even talk, still stuttering  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah you)_

_BOTH:  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (Yeah you)_

_All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (somebody to you)  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (Yeah you)_

_TRIS:  
Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care (i just don't care)  
Cos all I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah (yeah)  
Is somebody to you (somebody to you)_

_Cos all I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you_

_(Yeah you) - Four_

_(Yeah you) – Four_

**TRIS POV**

We finish praticing our duet.

"Gotta love it," Tobias says

I laugh. I hear a the phone ring meaning someone is downstairs at the lobby.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey sweetie, mind letting me in," Mum asks

"Sure," I say. I press the key button "You should be able to get to floor fourteen now,"

"Thanks," she says

"Who was that?" Tobas says after taking a sip of water.

"Oh, it was just my mum," I say

"Okay, well it looks like you guys are going to talk about something private, I am gonna go, call me and I will come back," Tobias says

"Pleeaasssee stay," I beg

"Soz, not gonna be in this private thing talk, it might not even be about that it might even be..The Talk," Tobias teases while he wiggles his eyebrows.

He kisses my cheek and shouts "BYE BABE," as he exits the apartment.

**TOBIAS POV**

I see Natalie in the hallway.

"Oh, Natalie our apartment is 146," I say pointing in the direction.

"Oh thanks honey, what you off to do," Natalie asks

"I am planning a surprise for Tris as she just finished her last song for her first album" I say

"Well that's sweet,have fun," Natalie says.

"Bye," I say

"Bye,"

I walk out of the lift to get to the car and are now bombareded with paps again asking me ridiculous questions. I put on my sunglasses and look down as I walk to the car. I hop in the drivers seat and drive to one of the branch studioes of Five Faction Records. I head inside and all the staff seem to recognise me as there eyes widen and their jaws drop. I look at them smile and nod. I walk to the place where they keep the jets. There is a reception girl there.

"Hi, how may I help you," the girls says so happy it makes me want to puke.

"Uhh, can I see Kyle," I say

"Kyle? Ohh the guy who is incharge of the owned private jets, uhh sure," the girls says

She calls someone and within five minute Kyle come out.

"Hey man," Kyle says

"Hey," I say

"What can I help you with?"

"Uh, would you be able to get my jet to Chicago by tomorrow 11am?" I ask

"Yeah, we could even get it by 3 this arvo," Kyle says

"That's great, can you pick up seven people here are there names," I say handing him the list.

On the list it had, Christina Walters, Uriah Pedrad, Zeke Pedrad, Will Clarke, Shauna Whiteside, Marlene Brookes, Molly Kapactria. **(SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY FRIENDS AND THERE LAST NAMES EXCEPT FOR THE PEDRAD BROTHERS)**

"Sure, just tell them to be at Chicago Private Port at 4pm," Kyle says

"Thanks man," I say

I call every one of them and telling them to arrive at Chicago Private Port at 4pm, bring ID and show it to the reception person, bring stuff for three days and when your flight is over somone will be waiting for you to send you to Four Seasons Hotel than go to the reception and say Christina's name and Zeke's name got to thr hotel room and bunk there than telling them that I'll call them later.

I book and pay for the two penthouse rooms on the same floor. I hire a limo driver to pick them up when they arrive.

After that planning I plan Tris the perfect gift.

**CHRISTINA POV**

It's 4pm and all of the gang is at the Chicago Private Port.

We walk up to the reception desk.

"Umm hi, we are here for some reason but here is our ID," I say as everyone hands their ID to the guy.

"Sure, Leon will lead you to your flight," The guys says gesutring to a tall guy in a suit.

We follow him.

"You guys are lucky to be flying Four's plane, it's one of the best in the world," Leon says

"OMFG, Four has a plane," I squeal

"Yes its a Private Airbus A380, his manager gave it to him for the tour," Leon says

We are guided through some doors, we hand our luggage to a guy and than Leon leads us into the plane.

"HOLY SHIT," Zeke says as we enter

"HOLY SHIT IT IS," I say.

The plane is massive. When you enter you can see a sprial stair leading to upstairs. The bottom floor is so cool. On the bottom floor has a kitchen area, a living area, a bathroom including a SHOWER and a dining area. There is a library-like area and some rowed seating which is very spacious with comfy leather sofa chairs. On the top floor there are three spare bedrooms and a master bedroom. They all have an ensuite with the master bedroom being the largest one. There is a cinema room, an office and a dining/conference room. There is an area for exectuive seating and a bar/lounge area and there is also a VIP gallery.

"THIS IS AMAZING," Molly screeches. I really like her actually, she is very nice and pretty but she has a massive crush on that Michael guy.

I fall asleep on the plane snuggling agaisnt Will as a dream takes over me...

FOUR HOURS LATER

"Christina," I hear Will say

"Mhhhmm," I say

"Where here in Los Angeles," Will says

Than I sit up, I have never been to LA. I am so excited.

After we get off the jet and get our luggage. We see a guy waiting for us.

"Hurry up guys," I say to the gang.

"Christina how do you walk so quickly in those 6 inch heels," Uriah asks

I shrug and get in the limo. Soon the others do the same.

We get driven to Four Seasons. I walk/run to the reception.

"Christina and Zeke," I say

"Ahh, yes you guys are in the penthouse on level 14 please be quiet as many guests will be sleeping, there are three rooms in each apartment all with a queen bed," the reception lady says. I nod and get the keys.

"Okay, how about we go in couples, Will and I with Zeke and Shauna, Zeke and Uriah with Molly," I say

They all agree and we go to level 14. Our apartments are 140 and 141.

We enter the penthouse.

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS MASSIVE," Zeke shouts.

"Zeke shut up," I mutter.

"Geez sorry," he says

"Will and I bags the master," I say

I unpack my stuff and hear a knock

**TOBIAS POV**

After I plan Tris's present. I plan out the day for tomorrow. I wrote it out on a sheet.

Tris's Day:

10am- Sightseeing

11am- Universal Studio's

1pm- Venice Beach

3:30pm- Go back to hotel

4pm- Go to the Bruno Mars Concert

11pm- Pizza Dinner

12am- PRESENTS...

She is going to love everything. I also buy her a present.

Right after everything is planned I get a call.

Tris

"Hey Tobias, you can come back now my mum just wanted to chat nothing important," Tris says

"K, BRT," I say

I end the call and drive back to the apartment. I knock on the gangs door and give them the sheet for tomorrow.

I get home have a shower and go to sleep after telling Tris how much I love her.

**A/N: Song is Somebody to You by The Vamps**


	33. Tris's Day

**TOBIAS POV**

I wake up extra early and make Tris breakfast as well as myself. I get the gang. We decorate the place with balloons and I told them they could eat now. But when I send Zeke a text hide. Once I am done I see Tris stirring when I went into the room.

"Hey Babe," I say

"Hi," she mumbles

"Here," I say giving her the breakfast

"Thank you," she says than she snaps back. "Tobias you didn't have to do this,"

"Well, today I have planned to celebrate your first album," I say

"Oh Tobias, thank you so much," she says she gives me a kiss and finishes her breakfast than has a shower. When I hear the shower turn off I text Zeke.

4- HIDE

Zekey- KK..

Tris gets dressed and she walks to the living room.

"SURPRISE," the gang shout

"OMG, how are you guys here?" Tris asks "It's so good to see you guys,"

"Well, Four here told us to get on HIS jet, not to mention it is shittingly awesome and we are here now," Zeke says.

"Shittingly is not a word," Shauna says

"Whatever," Zeke mumbles

Tris hugs me so tight and I hug her back tightly.

"Four. I .. can't.. breathe," Tris whimpers

"Oh, sorry," I say letting her go.

"Well let's go sightseeing," Christina shouts.

We hop on the double-decker bus and go sightseeing LA.

ONE HOUR LATER

After this we have already seen Venice Beach, The Hollywood sign, Hollywood and other minor things. We hop off the bus at Universal Studios and I buy everyone a VIP pass for Universal Studios. We head all our own ways. Molly went with Christina and Will. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna set off. Leaving me with Tris.

By 1pm we have already been on everything here. We meet the gang and took the metro to Venice Beach. It was really funny because everyone was staring at Tris and I with wide eyes. At Venice Beach we ate a late lunch and went 'beaching' and had a sand fight.

After that day we went back to the hotel. When Tris and I went back to our apartment Tris gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Tobias, thank you for today, I really love you," Tris says.

She looks up at me as I look down at her. I kiss her passionately than say

"Don't thank me yet,"

I put on a white dress shirt, tie, jeans and a black leather jacket. I put on some black vans and see Tris.

**TRIS POV**

I have a shower and put on the very formal dress as I know that there will be people following me. It is a maxi dress. The dress has lace on the top and reveals a bit of cleavage . The bottom part is white and flowy. There is a slit traveling up on the left side. I put on the shiny gold belt and the white and gold stilettoes which I changed for the plain white ones. The stilettos are mostly white with an ombre fade turning into gold making the heel gold. I have nude lips and a sharp cat-liquid eyeliner. I walk out and see Tobias staring at me with his mouth wide open and eyes wide.

"Like what you see, aye" I ask

"Hell yes," he shouts.

I laugh and see the gang outside the guys practically all look the same and the girls look awesome.

Shauna is wearing a black lace short dress. There is dark blue silk topped over with black lace. It stops about mid-thigh and she has black stilettos and a black clutch. She has a smokey eye and lip gloss

Christina is wearing a black peplum dress. It is strapless and there is black mesh covering her stomach area. She has black sparkly stilettoes on and a black clutch as well. She also has a smokey eye and red lips

Molly is wearing a black and pale pink maxi dress. It is strapless and the top part has a zip at the front. The bottom part is pale pink and flowy. She has pale eyeshadow and pink lips

Marlene is wearing a cream one-shouldered dress with white stilettos and gold bangles on her wrist. She has cream eyeshadow with lip gloss.

We head off in a limo to the concert. We head back stage and I see Bruno and Tobais chatting with the gang fan girling/boying. I walk up to them.

"Hey Bruno, long time no see," I say

"Hey, Tris, what's up," he says

"Well, my lovely boyfriend here took me around LA and to celebrate my first album. He brought my friends over as well," I say pointing to them. The all wave

"There special," I whisper

Bruno and Tobias laugh.

3 HOURS LATER

After Bruno has performed his whole album the crowd cheer.

"Well, you guys thought I came here without a special guest?" Bruno says

The crowd cheers louder.

"Well, welcome my good friend, Four," he says

Tobias walks onto the stage. The crowd starts to cheer louder than ever before.

"Well, hello, long time no sing," Tobais says with his sexy voice. The crowd cheers.

"LET"S HEAT IT UP FOR MY NEW SONG," Tobias shouts.

The music starts

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Tobias is looking at me. Before I knew it he was walking towards me and takes my hand. I step out behind the curtin. The crowd whistles and cheers.

'_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

Tobis gives me a spin and I twirl. He places his hand around my waist.  
_  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

At the end I give Tobias a kiss.

"Well, I guess I have another guest here.." Bruno says

The crowd starts to chant. SING SING SING.

I nod and get tossed a microphone. I connect it to my ear and I start..

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer_

I sing as I catwalk to him

TOBIAS:_  
Sexy senorita, I feel your aura  
Jump out that new motor  
Get in my flying saucer  
I'll make you call me daddy  
Even though you ain't my daughter  
Baby I ain't talking books  
When I say that I can take you across the borders  
I'm young and free, I'm London G  
I'm tongue in cheek  
So baby give me some time to drink  
Slow and steady for me  
Go on like a jezzy for me  
And say the words soon as you're ready for me_

I swing my hips as he raps

TRIS:_  
I'm ready for ya  
Hit 'em all, switch it up  
Put 'em on, zip it up  
Let my perfume, soak into your sweater  
Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better  
No option for, you saying no  
I run this game, just play a role  
Follow my lead, what you waiting for?  
Thought it over and decided tonight is your night_

I grind onto him with him kissing my neck softly

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'  
Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

I wrap my hands around his neck and wrap my lag around his waist

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_  
_Her days are over, baby she's over_  
_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_  
_I decided to give you all of me_  
_Baby come closer, baby come closer_  
_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_

I untangle myslef from him and strut around him

_Nothing on, I strut around_  
_I do it big, I shut it down_  
_I wonder if you'll be able to handle me_  
_Mental pictures, no cameras please._

_With that I cover my face with my hand_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_  
_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_  
_Her days are over, baby she's over_  
_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_  
_I decided to give you all of me_  
_Baby come closer, baby come closer_  
_(I, I, I'm ready for ya)_

I tug onto Tobias's tie than shove him away smirking

Y_eah I hear you talking_  
_Don't know who you trying to flatter_  
_Got my mind made up (I, I, I'm ready for ya)_  
_I'm in control, but with you being a man,_  
_You don't seem to understand (I, I, I'm ready for ya)_  
_I, I, I'm ready for ya_  
_I, I, I'm ready for ya_  
_So keep thinking you the man_  
_Cause it's all part of my plan_  
_I, I, I'm ready for ya_

_Ca-a-_an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'  
Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'

R.I.P. to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over...

I finish with the crowd cheering. We all bow and get off the stage. Our friends are cheering.

We arrive back at our apartment and ordered pizza.

After all of that we sit in a circle for no reason.

"Well, seeing as we are in a circle how about present!" Zeke shouts

"Oh, you guys didn't have to get me presents," I say

"Come on Tris, it's your first album," Christina says

"Okay," I say

First off was Zeke and Shauna. There was a $100 card for Forever 21 from Shauna and a packet of condoms from Zeke.

"Really Zeke?" I ask with the packet in my hand

"Yeah, there are about 10 of them in there," he says

I glare at him.

"Whaattt, you guys just do it a lot," Zeke says

We all laugh including me and Tobias.

"Thanks Shauna," I say. Zeke just pouts and I roll my eyes.

Next is from Christina and Will. Christina gave me a pair of leopard print Vans. Will gave me a massive candle

"Thanks guys," I say group-hugging Chrissy and Will.

I get a summer dress from Molly, a hot chocolate pack from Marlene and shirt saying I ship Fourtris from Uriah. I laugh at the shirt.

I thank all of them. I was about to tell them that I was heading to bed.

"Wait, I have a gift for you," Tobias says

"Four, don't you think you have given me enough? My friends are now in LA, we went sightseeing and you sang a song for me in a Bruno Mars concert," I say

"Nup," Tobias says popping the p.

He hands me a box with black wrapping paper and blue ribbon around it.

I open the gift and I gasp.

"Holy shit, is it what I think it is?" I ask

"Yep, your first copy of you whole album," Tobias says.

I look at the cover with a picture of me, ME. I was wearing a exotic gold crop top and tight black pants on tall gold heels. I was on a glass made catwalk with my hands out to the side pushing walls away. I had a side shot of my face. The words underneath was my album name. Hardships. The i was blue as the other words were black. I love the album name.

"I-I-I love it," I say. I kiss Tobias passionately and pull away. Inside was a CD and an auto-graph of Tobias on the CD. I laugh. He had a message ontop.

To your first album,Tris  
Four/Tobias

I sign the disk as well with a sharpie saying.

To my first album, Tobias  
Beatrice/Tris

I open the other thing. It was a necklace with a heart locket. And on the heart it had a T. I smile as Tobais puts it on.

"Wow, Four you did good," Zeke says

I laugh.

"Anyway, I was going to say we should head back it's one in the morning," I say. They all agree as we head to our rooms.

"I love you Tris," Tobias says

"I love you Tobias and thank you for the amazing day, I don't deserve you," I say

"What do you mean, I am the one who doesn't deserve you," Tobas says.

"Tobias, I am not pretty or curvy, you are able to get any girl in this world and I am lucky enough that you chose me," I say

"Tris, your beautiful, selfless, brave, kind and amazing, what dd I do to deserve you," Tobias says

"You stole my heart," I say

We fell asleep with that...

**A/N: The dresses are here the start is wheretogetit...**

**SHAUNA'S /look/91958**

**TRIS'S /look/450101**

**MARLENE'S /look/733007**

**CHRISTINA'S /look/159986**

**MOLLY'S /look/689582**


	34. Dauntless

**TRIS POV**

We got back from LA two hours ago. We have a week of holidays left and there is nothing to do.

"Babe, I'm bored," Tobais says

"Yeah, so am I," I say

"Dauntless?" Tobias asks

"What?" I say confused.

"Do you want to go to Dauntless?" Tobias says

"Sure, when?" I ask

"Now," he says

"Okay?"

I put on a black sports bra with a red straps. I put on a pair of black, Nike compression pants and lastly I pull over a black,backless tee. I put on some black Nike shoes and I find Tobias in a tight, black muscle tee and gym shorts which are also black. He has some black Nike shoes as well.

"I see you found out the dress code, black," Tobias says

I laugh as I grab my bag. We hop in the BLACK Lamborghini with Tobias driving. We pick up Zeke, Uriah and Will. The girls said that they didn't want to get murdered so they didn't come. I roll my eyes at there excuse. We drive for about 15 minutes until we arrive next to a dark building. We park the car and walk towards the building. When you enter there are stairs going up. We walk up the stairs until we reach to an edge and a black hole underneath. I know Tobias is scared of heights but he is good at hiding it.

"Jump," Tobias says

"Wait, you want us to jump into a unknown hole," Uriah says

"I don't care," I say than I jump off the edge and land in a net.

I start laughing and I roll of the net.

"HURRY UP PANSYCAKES," I shout

Soon Tobias comes down, than Zeke, than Will...

"Where's Uriah?" I ask

"He's afraid of heights," Zeke says

Than I hear girlish screaming than Uriah hits the net.

"Finally much?" I say

We walk up a dark alleyway until we arrive at some door with a pad next to it.

Tobias pins in the code and puts his finger on a fingerprint scanning machine.

"Hey, there you are Four, long time no see," A guys says coming behind the doors.

"Hey Max, I brought friends," Tobias says hugging that Max guys.

"This is my girlfriend, Tris and my friends, Will, Uriah and Zeke," Tobias says again pointing to each one of us.

Max lets us in and leads us to the pit.

"HOLY SHIT, IS THAT A GUN," I shout

Max and Tobias nod. I run over to the shelf and take one. I load it.

"Ah, ah, ah Trissy I don't think that you should touch that," Tobias says holding my shoulder.

I put on my deadly voice and say "I don't think you should touch me," and I point the gun at Tobias.

He backs down. Max laughs.

"You got yourself a feisty one," Max says

I laugh and run over to the targets and point the gun. I inhale. Aim. Exhale. Shoot.

"BULLSEYE," I shout as the bullet hits bullseye.

"How did you do that Tris?" Uriah asks

"Well, Combat and MMA leads to violence which than leads to weapons which leads me to weapons," I say devilishly

"What?" Zeke asks

"I have shot a gun and thrown knives before dumb asses," I say

"OH, okay.. ," Uriah and Zeke say

I roll my eyes and walk over to the knives. I dig out a compact mirror and take the knife. I turn around and look in the mirror for the target. I throw all three knives. All landing on bulleye in different spots.

"Damn, how do you manage to get hotter and hotter everyday," Tobias says

I laugh and say "Four we have been over this, I am not hot,"

"Yes you are," he says

"No I'm not," I say

"Geez can you guys also feel the sexual tension here?" Max asks the guys.

I shoot a glare.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Mas says.

"Hey Four,I dare you to shoot the target blindfolded and if you miss the inner two rings than you can't have any contact with Tris for the rest of the holidays," Uriah says

"And if I do hit it?" Tobias asks

"Uriah can't have any sweets for the rest of the holidays," I say

Uriah nods at that.

Uriah puts on the blindfold for Tobias. I had him the gun. Tobias shoots and it-it-it- landed on..

BULLSEYE

"WHAT THE FUCK HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE," Uriah asks

Tobias laughs as he takes the blindfold off.

After about a couple hours I realize it's 9pm.

"We should head off," I tell the guys.

"How about we eat dinner here?" Tobias asks

"Sure," I say.

The guys agree. We eat at a place called Insurge. Interesting name. It looks like some karaoke bar.

"They have amazing burgers," Tobias says

We all get burgers.

"They have terrible music," I shout

"Yeah partially it's because people who are good at beating up other people are singing," Tobias says

"Hey guys, you should sing," I say telling Uriah, Zeke and Will.

"Than you guys sing too and it has to be one of your songs," Uriah eyes suspiciously

"Sure whatever," I say

Will, Uriah and Zeke head over to the karaoke guy. They tell him a song.

"Eh hem," Uriah says into the mic. Everyone looks at him.

"Well, this is to my good friend, Tris and Four, I know Tris you might throw knives at me after this but it's worth it," Uriah continues.

URIAH:  
You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
That I would talk, I would talk

ZEKE:  
But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

URIAH:  
Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

ZEKE:  
Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey, never look back,  
Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guessin', but should've hit that  
Hey Trissy, you picked the wrong lover  
Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

ALL:  
But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

By than I was laughing my butt off with everyone staring at me like I am a maniac. I run up and say into the mic.

"Well done you pansycakes," I say to them. "But the song choice?" I ask

"I don't think I will ever sing that ever again, it was horrible," I continue

"If it was so bad, than why don't you do a better job," some guys shouts.

"Yeah," the crowd says

"Hey babe, help me here," I say looking at Tobias.

He walks up.

"Uriah does it have to be my song?" I ask

"Yep, I'll choose," Uriah says

"Whatever," I say

The music starts. I look at Uriah and roll my eyes.

TRIS:  
_I used to wanna be  
Living like there's only me  
But now I spend my time  
Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind (Yeah you)_

The crowd starts cheering.

_I used to be so tough  
Never really gave enough  
And then you caught my eye –_ I point to Tobias_  
Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike (Yeah you)_

_BOTH:  
Look at me now  
I'm falling  
Can't even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh now_

I walk to guy who challenged us. I flick him off with my hand.

_All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you_

_FOUR:  
Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
Cos all I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (Yeah you)_

The crowd looks surprised that Tobias can sing. But he is Four after all.

_I used to run around  
I didn't wanna settle down  
But now I wake each day  
Looking for a way that I can see your face (Yeah you)_

_I've got your photograph  
But baby I need more than that  
I need to know your lips _– Tobias puts his hand under my chin and looks at me in the eye_  
Nothing ever mattered to me more than this (Yeah you)_

_BOTH:  
Look at me now  
I'm falling  
Can't even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh now_

_All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you_

_TRIS:  
Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
Cos all I wanna be yeah  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (Yeah you)_

_Look at me now  
I'm falling  
Can't even talk, still stuttering  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah you)_

_BOTH:  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (Yeah you)_

_All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (somebody to you)  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (Yeah you)_

_TRIS:  
Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care (i just don't care)  
Cos all I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah (yeah)  
Is somebody to you (somebody to you)_

_Cos all I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you_

_(Yeah you) - Four_

_(Yeah you) – Four_

Tobias and I interlock hands and bow. I snarl at Uriah and he seems to back down. Tobias picks me up and kisses me hard. We walk off the stage and eat our burgers. THEY ARE AMAZING. I was thinking so deeply I forgot all about my surroundings.

"TRIS," Tobias shouts snapping his fingers infront of me.

"Yeah soz," I say

"You want to go camping for the next three days?" Uriah asks

"Sure, tell the gang," I say

We head back to my house after we dropped of the others and Tobias and I fell asleep.


	35. Mother?

**TRIS POV**

-28th of October-

It's been nearly month since we since we came off the tour. The tour was fun and we met a lot of fans.

I walk out of the bathroom after a long hot shower. I saw Tobias lying down on the bed with the TV on.

"Hey, what's wrong," I say

"Huh, oh nothing just tired," Tobias says

"From what?" I ask

"From all this bullshit," he says angrily

"What bullshit?" I ask

"I just found out that my mum is alive," he says

"Is she now?" I ask

Tobias sees me in a towel and jumps onto me kissing my lips hard.

"Yeah and guess who she is?" Tobias mumbles onto my lips as he starts to kiss down my neck.

"Who?" I ask.

"Evelyn Johnson," I pull back from him.

"Holy shit, your related to-to her," I say

Evelyn Johnson is probably the most famous actor ever.

"Yep" Tobias says as he crawls back to me kissing again.

"What did she want," I ask

"She wanted to meet me tomorrow at 10am at her studio," Tobias mumbles onto the skin just ontop of the place where my towel is.

"Tobias you can't just sex your way out of this," I say pushing him back a bit.

"Can we talk about this later," Tobias says

"Okay, okay,"

Tobias comes back up to my lips and kisses me passionately. I roll over and so I am ontop of him and I kiss him back. He skims his tongue on my lip. With a matter of minutes my tongue is down his throat and my towel has slipped down. Tobias is topless as well. Tobias is kissing down my neck reaching to my collarbone. He sucks on my sensitive spot. I let out a loud moan. Tobias moves down to my breast. He licks all around it that moving to the nipple. He covers his whole mouth over it and sucks on it. He flicks his tongue on my nipple and than biting on it lightly. "Tobias, that feels sensastional," I gasp. He does it to my other breast as he moves down. Slowly rubs my clit as he kisses my lips hungrily. He slowly inserts one finger, pumping it quickkly before he adds another finger, thus making me moan like crazy. I turn around and move down to his cock and slowly stoke it making Tobias grunt of pleasure. I lick the tip and try and take his whole length. I first do slow and gradually get faster and faster. I move back to his lips and we make out for a few minutes until Tobias inserts himself to me. "Oh god, shit Tobias, fuck me," I pant. Tobias gradually gets faster and faster as I go through waves of orgasms. We reach our climaxes screaming each others names. We collapse in the end and fall asleep.

My dreams are interrupted with some violent shaking. I turn and stir a bit.

"Just let me sleep, Tobias," I say turning.

There is more shaking.

"What do you want," I say sitting up revealing my exposed top.

"Oh, umm," Calebs says looking away.

"Shit, Caleb," I say as I cover myself up.

"What is this," he says with his eyebrow raised

"What," I mutter

"This, did you guys have, have sex?" he askes

"Yeah, I though you approved of Four," I say

"Yeah to date you not to fuck you," Caleb muffles

"Whatever," I say as I fall back onto the bed "Just go away,Caleb, I'm on pill,"

"You better be," Caleb 'threatens' as he walks out.

I can't get back to sleep. I see Tobias stirring. I curl up a bit.

"About before," I whisper

"Mmmhmm," Tobias says

"What are you going to do?" I ask

"Well, meet my mum I guess," he says

"I can come if you want," I offer

"Thank god," he says.

I giggle a bit and kiss him again.

"And don't you dare sex your way out of things," I warn

"Okay," he mumbles as he grinds against me lightly.

"Ah, ah, ah don't you dare think about it, we have already done it this morning, it's 1pm," I say.

Tobias completely ignores that comment and kisses down my neck. Sucking vigoriously on the sensitive spot. It's not that I don't like it, it feels wonderful.

My phone goes off from the bedside table. I answer my phone.

"Uhh, hello," I say trying to push Tobias off

"TRIS, SHOPPING ALERT, WERE GOING TRICK OR TREATING, EVEN THOUGH ITS BABYISH WE CAN THROW PRANKS ON PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE CANDY," Chrissy shouts.

"When are you going to be here," I ask

"In 2 minutes see you then," Chrissy says as the line dies.

"Tobias, Chris is coming in 2 minutes, I need to put on some clothes," I say

I quickly have a minute shower and slip on my signature top. It's a grey, loose croptop, it says Really Don't Care in black letters. I slip on some black leather pants and black sandals. I pull my hair into a messy bun and put on my promise ring. I quickly put on some lipgloss and some mascara. I see I have only taken four minutes. Just than I hear a buzz. I let Chrissy come inside.

"So what are we going to do," I ask eating a muffin

"Why are you eating at 1pm," Chrissy asks

"I didn't eat brekkie or lunch," I say as I nibble my muffin.

"Where's Four," she asks

"He's upstairs sleeping," I say

"Why, it's 1 in the arvo," she says

"You aske too many questions," I say "Lets go,"

I hop into the Mclaren, as I grab my black thin coat with a hood. We drive to the mall. I put on my sunglasses and flip up my hood. It has gotten colder over the couple of months. We walk to a costume shop. We walk through many many rows of costumes. After about half and hour Christina chose to be wonder woman. She has a red, sleeveless, croptop with gold highlights, she has some skin tight short shorts which are blue with white, small stars. She has some stiletto, knee high boots which are white and she also has a crown. Christina persuaded me to be invisible woman. She got me a skin tight navy suit with a 4. I have some black tight shiny boots. After we bought them, Christina ran over to other shops. REALLY, doesn't she know I get followed everywhere I go.

After two hours of 12 shops, two paparazzi incidents and 4 times running away. Christina handed me two bags filled to the top.

"What's this," I ask

"Your clothes," she says

"But I already have enough and I have a whole room filled of clothes which I have never touched," I say

"Whatever," she says

"Lets go," I say as we go to the car park

"Okay, okay," Christina says as I vigorously drag her.

I drop Christina off at her house and drive home.

The moment I got near the living room I fell onto the couch throwing the two bags on the other couch.

"Hey, so how was shopping?" Tobias asks

"TERRIBLE, well, Christina first took me to the costume shop, so like when we got our costumes I thought we were going but I forgot I was with Christina, I ran into so many fans, I had two paparazzi incidents and ran away from them 4 times in 2 hours, I had a hoodie and sunglasses on," I say

"Aww, it's okay," Tobias says "What you buy,"

"I have no idea, Christina gave me the bags, you can have a look," I say

Tobias goes through the bags and than I hear him laugh.

"Whaaattt," I whine as I sit up.

He throws me a whole bag of lingerie and reads out a note.

"Dear Tris, I know you will be pissed when you see these but think of Four, he would love these, he should really thank me more often, Love from Chrissy," Tobias reads out.

"Shut up," I mumble.

"We have to get packing for camping tomorrow," Tobias says

"Yes, but what about your mother," I ask

"I will go with you later than the guys, I told them we had a meeting which is not a lie so Christina couldn't detect it," he says

"Well, okay," I say

I run upstairs and grab a duffle bag. I put in my essentials, three pairs of black jeans, two black singlets and two black long sleeves. Lastly I put in my black coast which is waterproof and black combat boots. Than boom I'm done.

Tobias and I ate pizza that night and drifted off to sleep.


	36. The Meet

**A/N: Hey guys its Jessie, well I decided that they are not going to go camping, I am going to end this story soon because I have another good story on my mind.**

**BE DAUNTLESS**

**TRIS POV**

Today is the day we meet Tobias's mothers or should I say Evelyn Johnson. I always thought she kinda looked like Tobias with the hooked nose and the ears that stick out or there eyes. Those eyes are one of a kind.

I stuff down my choc-chip pancakes and than later, were going to meet Evelyn. But I don't think Tobias is too happy, his mother left him with that monster which whipped him every single day for who knows how many year, he got blamed for his mother's leave, he got blamed for his mother's own choice. He was called useless, stupid and a waste of space. But no, if he was to go I would go too. I would die for Tobias after all these years of waiting.

"Babe, it's time to go," Tobias says looking up from his watch.

"Okay, let's go," I say

We hop in the black lamborghini and drive to Evelyn's office. We arrive at a tall building. We enter the two automatic glass doors escaping the paparazzi's. Tobias tells the reception lady he has an appointment with Evelyn Johnson. We go up to the top floor, 33. Tobias starts to breath heavier.

"Hey, it's ok, just don't look outside," I say

He just nods. Tobias grips onto my waist enter the office after she shouts for us to come in. There is an office desk on one side with bookshelfs all around the place, she has a living place opposite of her desk.

She looks up from her papers.

"Oh, ummm have a seat," she says

Tobias and I take a seat. Than there is an awkward silence.

"Hi, my name is Tris, I'm Four's girlfriend," I say breaking the silence and pulling out my hand for her to shake.

"Evelyn Johnson, I have heard about you guys," she says as she shakes my hand with a smile.

As I pull back my hand her eyes mingle to Tobias. I nudge him with my elbow telling him that he should say something. He looks at me and than he understands.

"Hi," is all he says.

"Tobias it's been a long time," Evelyn starts

"Yes, I know but why did you leave me, leave me with that monster," Tobias says.

"Uhh, I am just going to wait outside as this looks private, see ya babe," I say as I kiss Tobias on the cheek.

"Contain yourself, okay," I whisper into Tobias's ear. He gives me a nod.

**TOBIAS POV**

**(BTW, Tobias is 20 and so is Tris, pretend she had her birthday over the months, they have also finished high school, it's the future remember)**

I'm kinda glad Tris left, I don't want her to see me when I am angry.

"Tobias, I am sorry," Evelyn says softly

"I don't think three words will make up nine years," I say

"What do you mean?" she asks

"Marcus beat me because of you, he blamed me for you death, for your leave, for whatever fucking bullshit you did," I shout.

"Oh my god, he beat you.." she says stunned

"Yes, he beat me because of you, if you didn't leave I would of probably never had fucking lash marks on my back covered with a massive tattoo," I say

"Tobias, I am so, so, sorry, I didn't know he would lash out on you," she says "When I left, I didn't bring you because I knew I had nothing, no money, no house, no food and that you had to go through it too, so I faked my death and knew you would of had a better life with Marcus, he had money, food and a house,"

"Why did you leave him?" I ask calmly

"He never loved me, he came home drunk a with the smell of perfume on him, he would have lipstick all over his face and he hired prostitutes and hookers with his credit card," she says "From than I knew he didn't love me,"

"Why did you want me to visit you?" I ask

"I wanted to explain everything and I would love for you to take me back as your mother," she says

"My life finally took shape, I have a house, friends, a career and a beautiful girlfriend, what would make you think I would want a mother?" I questions

"Tobias, please," she begs

"I'll think about it, I think this meeting is over," I say as I stand up and leave.

I walk out and see Tris fiddling with her thumbs.

"Lets go," I say

She looks up and sees me.

"How did it go, I am sorry for leaving you, I know I was a bad girlfriend for leaving you" she continues rambling about how bad of a girlfriends she was. I kiss her to shut up

"It's okay, I wanted you to go out just incase things got out of hand," I say as we enter the elevator.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"No, need for an apology," I say

"Anyway, how did it go?" she asks

"Well, she explained to me everything and now she wants to know if I could have her back as a mother," I explain "I told her I would think about it"

Tris just nods as we hop into the car.

"Tell her what you feel about it," she says

"So you telling me to tell her that she was a bullshit mother and I hate her so fucking much for leaving me with that son of a bitch and that I hate her in general?" I ask

"Yes practically," I say

We laugh on that...

**A/N: Hey guys, I am going to END this story on the next chapter, this was my first full on Fanfiction**


	37. The End

**TRIS POV**

-Five Years Later-

It has been five years since my first ablum, since Tobias and I dated, since Tobias found out his mother was alive and famous. The news spread out on how Evelyn was Tobias's mother. It actually turned out fine, Tobias and his mother reunited and she accepted me. My father finally accepted Tobias and everything was sturdy. I had another ablum called Over Fear. And Tobias and I are on tour for his new album, Live. It was his last show tonight, right now he is performing and is nearly finished. We are back in Chicago

"TRISSS," Christina shouts.

"YEAAHH," I shout

"COME HERE," she shouts

I find Christina.

"Put this outfit on and some makeup, no questions, all your questions will be answered later," Christina says shoving me into a closet.

The dress she gave we was a red and black peplum dress. The top was black with black lace sleeves and a black lace back. The bottom and peplum was red. I put it do a black smokey eye and red lipstick matching the outfit. I stick on the black stilettos Christina gave me.

I came out.

"Perfect," she says as she drags me to the side of the stage Tobias is performing. She pushes me onto the stage. I have a confuse looks on my face.

"Tris come here," Tobias says into the microphone hanging from his ear.

I walk over with a confused face. Than he fiddles for something in his pocket and than goes down on one knee.

"Tris Prior, I have loved you ever since I was four years old when we first met. I remeber the special spot we used to go to everyday when we were younger, I promised that I would come back and find you when I was eleven, I kept that promise and you believed in me, the day I bumped into you in the mall, I didn't even know it was you until we went for a run and I saw you again, I knew who you were, I always knew I wanted to be beside you ever since I first met you, your beautiful even if though you say you aren't, you are selfless, kind and smart and you manage to juggle all of that while being a badass. You are a girl who doesn't need makeup to be pretty, who doesn't need tutoring to be smart, who doesn't judge a book by it's cover but will look for something deep, something beyond. And It would be an honour if you would marry me Tris Prior," Tobias says

By now I am crying and I nod

"Yes, I will marry you," I say as I kiss him full on the lips as he lifts me up.

"I love you," I say

"I love you too," he says as we kiss again.

The audience are crying and cheering.

From now and on, I will live everyday of my life with my love.

**THE END..**

**I hope you like it. My first finished fanfiction.**


	38. Author's Note-Songs

**A/N:**

**A lot of you guys wanted the list of songs:**

**Tris:**

**Sombody To You by the Vamps**

**Chandelier by Sia**

**How We Do by Rita Ora**

**RIP by Rita Ora**

**My Blood by Ellie Goulding**

**Superhero by Cher Lloyd**

**Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato **

**Made in the USA by Demi Lovato**

**Change Your Life by Iggy Azalea**

**Four:**

**All Of Me by John Legend**

**Trumpets by Jason Derulo**

**Random:**

**Everything had Changed by Taylor Swift (Duet in the restaurant)**

**Stay by Rihanna (Duet in the music room)**


End file.
